Oui, je connais le mot Amour
by Merry-the-Cookie
Summary: Fic à OC, OC/Elliot à sens unique *toussote toussote* Merry est une élève comme une autre au lycée Lutwidge. Voici sa vie depuis qu'elle a commencé à L'aimer... - ARRÊTÉE ; ANNONCE EN FIN DE FIC - réécriture en cours, début posté sous le nom de "Ternaire". Oui j'ai envie de pleurer, ça m'fait mal d'abandonner mon bébé comme ça mine de rien.
1. Moi

Yoooo ! Voici une nouvelle fic sur Pandora Hearts ! Yay !

Bon, autant vous prévenir tout de suite, j'en suis au tome 8, le dernier sorti en France, j'ai pas (encore) lu les scans, j'ai pas (encore) regardé l'anime non plus, donc, si je fais des erreurs au niveau des caractères des personnages de PH apparaissant dans cette fanfiction, hein. JE PLAIDE COUPABLE ^^'

L'univers de Pandora Hearts (Chain, Abysse, etc., etc.) n'apparaît pas clairement. On retrouve, certes, Léo et Elliot, l'école, l'histoire qui se passe pas à notre époque, mais ça reste une histoire qui ne se passe pas avec les protagonistes principaux du manga ^^' Bref, si vous vous attendez à une aventure palpitante à la recherche des souvenirs d'Alice, c'est pas ici que vous la trouverez. Même s'il y aura un passage avec Oz, m'enfin pas tout de suite.

J'sais pas si c'est bien clair…

Ceci est une fic POV, contenant un OC qui est le personnage principal, et bon, un autre OC qu'on voit pas beaucoup. Et des secondaires, parce qu'il faut des figurants, quoi. Donc si vous pensez que tous les OC sont des Mary-Sue/Gary-Stu, à vous l'honneur de prendre la porte au fond du couloir à gauche !

Surtout que ça va être une fic OC/Elliot (à sens unique).

Bref ! J'espère tout de même que ça vous plaira ! (zut, j'ai pas Kanda pour faire des commentaires… Elliot, tu veux pas prendre sa place ? –Hein ? –Allez, viens là ! –Aaaah !)

Hey ! Alors, voilà, j'ai Elliot maintenant ! xD

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux !

Oh, rien, juste que tu restes *w*

-..Tu fais peur…

DISCLAIMER (eh oui…) : Ce qui est à moi est à moi ^^ c'est-à-dire les OCs, et Elliot *µ* *SBAFF !* ok bon. Ce qui est de Pandora Hearts est à Mochizuki-sama, le reste, ben… Faut bien que j'aie quelque chose nan ? T.T

Genre : Humour/Romance

Rating : K

Warning ! L'héroïne consomme de l'herbe ! –sors- Nan c'est pas vrai, elle en a pas besoin pour être super sarcastique.

Commençons donc après ce double drabble inutile sur tout et rien ^^'

* * *

><p><em><strong>~Moi~<strong>_

Eh, vous, là, derrière votre écran… Oui, vous là… Vous lisez mes pensées, n'est-ce pas ? Et vous allez suivre mon histoire aussi… Haaa… Oui j'ai deviné. Non je ne suis pas médium. Oui j'ai raison pour tout et sur tout. Non je ne suis pas sincère, donc oui je suis ironique.

Non je ne suis pas folle.

Enfin, je devrais peut-être me présenter, vu que vous allez continuer un bout de temps à me pourrir la vie privée qui, je constate, n'est plus si privée que ça.

Bref. Je m'appelle Merry, mon nom de famille importe peu, je ne suis qu'une noble de second rang. J'ai 17 ans et j'étudie au lycée Lutwidge. J'ai les cheveux noirs, plutôt longs je dirais, ils m'arrivent dans le dos… Mes yeux sont gris, je suis plus ou moins grande pour mon âge, j'ai une taille normale quoi. Non, ce n'est pas petit, hein. Je ne suis pas spécialement « magnifique »…

Une jeune fille banale, quoi.

-Ben alors, Merry, tu es dans la lune ?

Ah, voici Cassie.

-Techniquement, ce n'est pas possible, on est en plein jour.

Ma meilleure –et aussi unique- amie.

-Ahahaha !

Que je vous la présente aussi ? Bon…

Déjà, elle est plus jolie que moi, retenez le. Elle est rousse, ses cheveux sont courts et bouclés, ils lui arrivent un peu en dessous de la nuque. Une frange lui couvre le front. Ses yeux sont noisette, et elle doit mesurer… 1m60 sans doute. En tous cas elle est plus petite que moi. Elle est plutôt mignonne.

Et elle a beaucoup de succès auprès des garçons. Mais admettons, faire du D en tour de poitrine, ça aide pas mal. Elle rivalise avec Ada Vessalius… Combien je fais, moi ? Je vous le dis si vous ne vous moquez pas !

…Je fais du A.

NE RIEZ PAS.

Reprenons. Elle a, certes, beaucoup de succès, mais malgré ça, elle n'a toujours pas de petit-ami. En fait, elle rejette tous ceux qui se déclarent à elle. Au fond d'elle-même, Cassie a gardé une mentalité d'enfant. Elle rigole souvent, elle ne prend rien au sérieux, comme si la vie était un jeu.

Tout le contraire de moi, en fait.

Moi qui regarde bien la réalité en face et qui vois bien la cruauté de ce bas monde.

Mais ne nous attardons pas sur ce sujet. Quoique… Ce que je vais vous dire maintenant a un rapport…

En fait, je n'ai que trois raisons de vivre.

Commençons par la troisième : Je n'ai pas encore fini la série du « Chevalier Saint ». Surtout parce que la première raison les emprunte avant moi à la bibliothèque…

La deuxième raison : Cassie. Elle compte beaucoup pour moi. Je n'ai jamais été très sociale, mais elle a quand même réussi à me faire changer un tant soit peu –maintenant je réponds au « bonjour » des gens-. On se connaît depuis… laissez-moi réfléchir un instant… Quatre ans maintenant, si je ne me trompe pas.

Et la première… Aaaah, cette raison est vraiment gênante à dire… Cassie la connaît, bien évidemment, cette raison. Donc…

La première raison est…

…Elliot Nightray.

* * *

><p>P'tain c'est court en fait… ça avait l'air plus long dans mon cahier -_-' Bref ! J'espère que ça vous a plu ! Si oui, tapez 1, 2, 3, 4, ou 5, m'en fous, un nombre quelconque ! xD Si non, tapez sur Elliot, c'est de sa faute 8D<p>

-Heeeeeiiiin ? Mais j'ai rien demandé moi ! Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait !

Caaalme, Elliot, calme. En fait, même si vous avez pas aimé, vous pouvez laisser une review s'iou plaît ? ^^

Si vous avez aimé, je publierai le prochain chapitre lundi prochain ! :D Eh oui, car j'vais poster régulièrement cette fois ! Oh yeah ! \o/ Ce sera donc tous les lundis, si cette fic continue ('fin, si j'ai un retard une fois, vous m'excuserez…)

Merci d'avoir lu ! :)


	2. Mon sarcasme et ma raison d'être

Ouf ! A temps X.x j'viens de finir ma dizaine d'exercices de maths (je fais toujours tout du jour au lendemain, du coup, super, j'ai plein de boulot ! xD)

-S'pèce de nulle ! Faut bosser sinon tu vas te retrouver à vendre des marrons dans la rue !

Pourquoi tu reprends la réplique du prof de français ? oO (si, si j'vous jure ^^)

Disclaimer : Seules Merry et Cassie sont à moi

Voilà, j'ai pas trop de temps, surtout qu'avant que ma mère m'enlève l'ordi, j'veux finir un OS… j'vais aller vite sur le blabla ^^'

Merci pour vos reviews !

C'parti !

* * *

><p><em><strong>~Mon sarcasme et ma raison d'être~<strong>_

Oui, vous avez bien lu, c'est Elliot ma raison de vivre ! Arrêtez de rire, ce n'est pas drôle du tout ! C'est vexant à la fin ! Oui, je suis amoureuse de lui, et alors ? Je vais vous raconter un peu comment ça m'est arrivé pour la peine !

C'était l'année dernière. Nous étions dans la même classe –et nous le sommes encore cette année-. Le premier jour, il s'était tourné vers moi, et nos regards s'étaient croisés. Ses yeux bleus avaient rencontré mes pupilles grises. Juste pendant quelques secondes. Il a tourné la tête. J'ai trouvé qu'il y avait quelque chose de spécial dans ses yeux… Je ne saurais dire quoi, mais ça m'a fascinée.  
>Et j'ai commencé à l'observer, presque à l'espionner. Je voulais absolument savoir quel était ce sentiment que j'avais ressenti ce jour-là. J'en ai appris beaucoup sur lui, j'ai vu qu'il avait un caractère bien marqué.<p>

Mais avant que je m'en rende compte…j'étais tombée amoureuse de lui. Ça ne s'est pas fait tout de suite, je n'ai pas eu le direct coup de foudre. Au début, il m'intriguait, j'avais ressenti le besoin étrange d'en savoir plus sur lui… MAIS je n'étais pas encore amoureuse, ce n'était qu'une fascination assez étrange, je l'admets. Et me voilà maintenant sous son charme… Enfin, celui qu'il a quoi, parce que plus charmant que lui, c'est simple. En tous cas niveau caractère…

Mais bon. Vous avez dû voir à peu près ma façon d'être, et vous connaissez sans doute la sienne.

En gros, je ne peux pas lui dire. Déjà, il est plutôt populaire auprès de certains types de filles –les catins, mais elles tous les genres de garçons plus ou moins mignons leur vont…- alors à ses yeux, ce n'en serait qu'une de plus. Et puis, je dois dire que… le comportement que j'ai actuellement avec lui me convient bien. Je vous l'expliquerai après.

Tiens, quand je vous dis qu'il a du succès… Le voilà au fond du couloir, et une pouffe s'approche de lui, les joues rouges, une enveloppe dans la main. On ne sait pas du tout ce qu'elle contient… Que ceux qui n'ont pas remarqué l'ironie sortent. Je vais m'approcher un peu pour voir…

-Euh…Elliot ? Je…

-Hm ? Qui es-tu ?

Ça commence bien… Tout le monde les regarde, sauf Cassie qui s'amuse à me faire des nattes dans les cheveux.

-Nous étions dans la même classe, l'an dernier… Euh, tiens… Accepte de lire cette lettre s'il te plaît !

La pouffe part se cacher derrière le mur et attend sa réaction, en regardant la lettre. Toutes les personnes retiennent leur souffle, enfin, moi je sais bien ce qui va se passer… Elliot ouvre l'enveloppe, sort la lettre, lit les deux premières lignes –« Cher Elliot, je…je suis amoureuse de toi, etc., etc. »- et… Et voilà. Il la déchira. Son fidèle valet, Léo, ramassa les morceaux en sermonnant son maître. Et la fille, ben… Elle est partie en pleurant.

Voilà, c'est ce qui m'attend, si je lui dis. Ou bien j'aurai peut-être droit à un éclat de rire. Tellement ce serait absurde venant de ma part, vu notre relation…

Bah, le voilà qui approche, je n'aurai pas à vous faire un flashback pour vous expliquer de quelle manière le courant passe entre lui et moi.

Je me poste devant lui, les mains sur les hanches, et admire son expression de dégoût avec un sourire narquois. J'entends Cassie me dire « Oh non Merry, tu ne vas pas remettre ça… » d'un ton boudeur, mais je m'en moque.

-Hey, le Nightray ! ça t'amuse de te la jouer « briseur de cœur » devant tout le monde ?

-Pousse-toi, la racaille.

-Oh, c'est mon nouveau surnom ? Tu as enfin arrêté avec le manque d'originalité de « la sorcière » ? Hm, je t'avoue que je préférais « l'autre », c'était déjà moins insultant, fis-je d'un ton moqueur, tout en gardant mon sourire.

-Tais-toi !

-Oui, papa, je suis une fille obéissante, tes désirs sont des ordres, papa !

-La ferme, espèce de noble de second rang !

-Ce n'est pas parce que tu es un Nightray que tu dois considérer les autres comme des moins que rien !

-Je…

-Et je te rappelle que c'est grâce à ma lignée de « nobles de second rang » que tu peux jouer des musiques magnifiques au piano !

…Oups.

-Des musiques… magnifiques ?

Alerte, code rouge, code rouge, erreur grave ! Première fois que ça arrive !

…Bon ben comme ça c'est dit…

Ma famille travaille dans tout ce qui touche la musique de près ou de loin. Nous vendons toutes sortes d'instruments, nous réparons, nous donnons des cours… ça ne fait pas de nous une famille puissante et connue mais nous gagnons suffisamment d'argent pour être considérés comme des nobles dits de second rang. C'est d'ailleurs un de mes ancêtres qui a appris au héros, Jack Vessalius, à construire des boîtes à musiques. Mon père s'en vante souvent, alors que c'est les grands-parents des grands-parents des grands-parents de ses grands-parents… Oui, bon, j'exagère un peu. Mais il racontait souvent que nous étions proches du grand sauveur, et patati et patata…

D'ailleurs, c'est ma mère qui s'est chargée de donner des cours à Elliot lorsqu'il était plus jeune. Je ne sais plus si Léo était avec lui… je demanderai, soit à ce dernier, si j'arrive à l'approcher, soit à ma mère la prochaine fois que je la verrai. Mais je ne l'avais jamais rencontré avant l'année dernière, alors que j'aurais bien pu… Le petit Nightray…

Bref, pour revenir au problème… Le seul mot que je n'aurais pas dû dire…

-Tu dis que mes musiques sont… « magnifiques » ?

On va dire que j'avais oublié le léger détail de rien du tout… Celui qui précisait que la plupart des morceaux qu'il joue au piano, il les écrit lui-même… (NDA : vous me direz si c'est vrai, mais c'est ce que j'ai cru comprendre…) Vite, trouver quelque chose à dire !

-En plus d'être bête, tu es bouché. Il faudrait te laver les oreilles, je n'ai pas dit une seule fois le mot « magnifique » et encore moins en ta présence !

…Peux mieux faire. Mais on s'en contentera.

-Je ne suis pas bête ! Et encore moins bouché !

Je le sais bien… Tu es un garçon vraiment intelligent…Et ça, ça me tue. Pour le bouché, c'est à voir.

-J'ai bien entendu le mot « magnifique » sortir de ta bouche !

-Moi aussi, fit Léo d'une voix monotone et quelque peu ennuyée.

-Et moi, ajouta Cassie.

-Merci beaucoup Cassie, tu m'aides beaucoup !

-Tss ! Sale peste ! siffla Elliot entre ses dents, en tournant les talons, suivit par Léo qui me fit un bref signe de main.

Voilà. C'est à peu près comme ça que ça se passe entre nous.

Mais ça me permet de lui parler tous les jours… Le premier qui dit que je suis masochiste, je le frappe.

* * *

><p>Voilà ! J'espère que ça vous a plu ! :D Même système qu'avant, si vous aimez, n'importe quel nombre ! Et si vous aimez pas, y'a une nouvelle option, vous pouvez taper sur Merry en plus d'Elliot 8D<p>

-Laisse nous un peu respirer, auteure à la con !

Elliot, quel est donc ce vocabulaire xD

Laissez des reviews ! La suite lundi prochain !


	3. Mon amour et le Chevalier Saint

Hey ! Devinez ce qui m'a retenu aujourd'hui ? Bingo ! LES MATHS ! Raaaaaah ! -_-'

Bon, merci pour vos romans les gens xD j'y répondrai… dès que je trouverai le temps, promis ^^

Seules Merry et Cassie sont à moi. J'ai enlevé un chapitre, je comptais en mettre un concernant la cuisine mais je l'aimais pas trop... du coup j'vais voir si j'le mets pas plus tard ^^

J'espère que ça vous plaira ! Une fois de plus, je dois aller assez vite, pardon ^^'

* * *

><p><em><strong>~Mon amour et « Le Chevalier Saint »~<strong>_

Re-bonjour ! Savez-vous que cela fait une semaine que je vous ai expliqué ma relation assez… compliquée avec Elliot ? Eh oui, le temps passe vite… Et à ce que je vois, vous avez décidé de rester, de ne pas respecter ma vie privée, génial. Aha, aha, aha.

Bref ! Je suis actuellement à la bibliothèque, pestant contre ma raison de vivre, c'est-à-dire le crétin de blond super courtisé de ce lycée, car il a pris le tome 17 du « Chevalier Saint » et que je viens de finir le 16, **donc**, je veux connaître la suite. **Mais**, elle n'est pas là, étant toujours en possession de la personne citée auparavant, oui, celle que j'aime, enfin, en ce moment même je la maudis, mais… RAAAAH CA M'EMBROUILLE !

Ah ? La porte s'est ouverte ? Bah tiens, quand on parle du loup… _Il _entre, suivit de Léo, et affiche une expression de dégoût en me voyant.

-C'est quoi cet air ? Je sais que je ne suis pas une œuvre d'art mais à ce point-là ? dis-je d'un ton ironique –sans blaaaaague…-

Il repose le tome 17 et prend le 18. Il regarde vite fait la couverture, et tourne les talons. En m'ignorant.

-Qu'est-ce que c'est gentil et aimable de ne pas répondre aux personnes qui te parlent ! On voit que ce n'est pas la politesse qui t'étouffe !

-Tu aimes cette série ?

…Hein ? Je crois avoir mal entendu.

-De…quoi ?

On doit bien lire ma surprise sur mon visage… heureusement qu'il est retourné…

-Le Chevalier Saint. Tu aimes ? me dit-il en tournant légèrement la tête vers le côté, de manière à pouvoir me voir du coin de l'œil.

Je sens le rouge me monter aux joues. J'espère que ça ne se voit pas… Il ne m'a jamais parlé normalement depuis notre première conversation. …Je verrai si je vous la raconte un jour tiens... J'essaie de lui sortir une réplique bien sarcastique, comme je le ferais d'habitude.

-Non, bien sûr que non, c'est pour ça que je lis la série ! Vraiment, à ton avis ? Bien sûr que j'aime ! Sinon je ne prendrais pas le temps de les emprunter !

Décidément je suis à court.

-Je te posais une simple question. Tu ne pourrais pas essayer d'être aimable un minimum au lieu de m'agresser à chaque fois que tu me vois ou que je t'adresse la parole ?

Bon, je dois être toute rouge là. Il s'est totalement retourné, en disant ça. J'ai baissé la tête pour qu'il ne voie rien. Par contre, Léo a dû tout voir lui… Ah, c'est sûr : j'ai vu un petit sourire sur ses lèvres. Je crois qu'il a décidé de ne pas intervenir. A-t-il deviné que…

Mince, alerte, code rouge, plus rouge que mon visage, Elliot s'approche, Elliot s'approche !

-Tu me regardes quand je te parle ? dit-il d'un ton calme.

J'inspire un bon coup avant de lever mes yeux gris…et je manque de m'étouffer avec ma propre salive en croisant ses pupilles d'un bleu glacial seulement à quelques centimètres de moi. Il est penché, et son visage est en face du mien. C'est vrai qu'il est plus grand que moi… Il me fixe, mais je ne dois pas rougir ! Oh que non, ça gâcherait vraiment tout !

Il recule et demande d'un air détaché :

-Est-ce que tu aimes bien Edgar, l'écuyer d'Edwin ?

Je mets un peu de temps à répondre, prise au dépourvu, et finis par dire :

-Hein ? Euh… non pas spécialement…

…C'est moi ou il me regarde des étoiles plein les yeux ?

…_C'est moi ou il vient de me__** prendre les mains **__avec un air __**totalement débile**__ sur la tronche ?_

-Enfin ! Tu veux dire que c'est Edwin ton préféré ? C'est ça ? C'est ton personnage favori ?

Help, j'ai peur.

-Non, pas vraiment, enfin… Je le préfère à Edgar, mais sans plus.

Elliot affiche à présent un air ahuri. On voit vraiment toutes ses expressions sur son visage... Je ne pensais jamais le voir faire cette tête un jour. A vrai dire, je ne pensais pas le voir avec une tête autre qu'énervée ou dégoûtée en ma présence. Et je vous avoue que les rares fois où je l'ai surpris en train de sourire sincèrement en compagnie de son valet, Léo, m'ont fait rêver durant plusieurs jours…

…

…

Vous n'avez rien lu, d'accord ? C'EST CLAIR ?

-Mais alors qui est ton favori ! Si ce n'est ni Edwin, ni Edgar !

-Eh bien tu sais, je ne suis pas obligée de préférer les personnages principaux ! Personnellement… je préfère Segred.

Elliot manque de tomber à la renverse, sous le choc que j'aie dit ce nom.

-Quooiiiii ? Le traître au service du Comte ? Mais…

-C'est un méchant, je sais, et alors ? J'ai mes goûts. D'ailleurs, le Comte lui-même n'est pas mal non plus, j'aime beaucoup da psychologie tordue… fis-je avec un air sadique.

-Tu es folle !

-Je n'ai pas le droit d'aimer les personnages qui ne combattent pas pour la justice de leur petit monde qu'ils se sont inventé ? Eh bien, je pensais que l'on avait le droit d'avoir sa propre opinion…

-Mais ce n'est pas possible d'aimer de tels personnages !

-Et pourquoi donc ?

-Parce qu'ils sont fous !

Je prends une petite pause, et lui fais un sourire tordu. Puis je murmurai avec un air mystérieux qui fit frémir le Nightray :

-Tout le monde est fou, mon cher…

-Hein ? Arrête de raconter n'importe quoi !

La conversation se poursuivit quelques dizaines de minutes. Après avoir débattu un court instant sur la folie, il en déduisit que j'avais bel et bien raison, et nous finîmes parlant des différents personnages de la série du Chevalier Saint, des évènements, des points clés, des aventures… Je voyais différents aspects d'Elliot. Je m'aperçus que Léo ne participait pas à la conversation et restait en retrait, ainsi je tournai la tête pour voir ce qu'il faisait. Je le vis en train de sourire derrière son livre. Le blond devant moi continuait sa théorie improbable sur une relation entre Segred et Philia, je croisai le regard de son valet. Il me fit un sourire chaleureux. J'aurais cru voir ses yeux derrière ses grosses lunettes. Avant que je n'aie le temps de le lui rendre, il dit d'une voix claire :

-Bon, il serait peut-être temps de retourner au dortoir non ?

-Ah, effectivement, il se fait tard, constata Elliot, sorti de son délire, en regardant l'horloge de la bibliothèque. On va y aller.

-Hm…

Elliot se retourna vers moi et me regarda. Puis il me sourit.

Elliot me sourit. Elliot me sourit. Elliot me… RAH REPRENDS-TOI MERRY !

-Ça peut être agréable de discuter avec toi en fait, dit-il simplement, avant de partir avec un « Bonne nuit » et un bref signe de main, le dos tourné.

Léo me regarda et se mit à rire silencieusement. Je le vis et essayai d'avoir l'air outrée, mais je pense que mon expression ne changea pas. Sans aucun doute : un air surpris, les pupilles rétrécies… Ah, je me vois, et j'ai honte de ma propre tête.

Une fois partis, je restai debout un moment, seule, avant de chercher mes affaires et de retourner dans ma chambre en marchant comme un robot. En arrivant là où j'allais, je sentis mes joues s'enflammer. Ah, je n'étais pas encore rouge ? Je me laissai tomber sur le lit, à plat ventre, la tête dans l'oreiller.

-Merry ! Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive, il s'est passé quelque chose ? s'inquiéta Cassie.

-Je peux mourir heureuse, répondis-je simplement, en serrant mon oreiller contre moi.

* * *

><p>J'espère que ça vous a plus, je dois aller au lit moi… Je dois me reposer aussi…<p>

Je vous souhaite une bonne nuit, et de ne pas tomber malade, c'est chiant d'être enrhumé… SNIRF !

Bref ! à lundi prochain~


	4. Ma fièvre et son inquiétude

Salut :D Vous allez bien ? Cette fois j'ai réussi à finir mes maths xD Mais c'est la concentration qui me manquait pour que je puisse publier plus tôt du coup…

Toujours pas pu répondre à vos romans de reviews… Je m'excuse -_-'

Merci Mymy d'avoir ajouté cette fic en favs en tous cas ^^

Je me suis bien amusée à écrire ce chapitre, il montre bien que Merry n'est pas aussi asociale qu'elle le croit xD

Bref j'espère que ça vous plaira :)

* * *

><p><em><strong>~Ma « fièvre » et son inquiétude~<strong>_

Salut ! Vous allez bien ? …Quoi pourquoi avez-vous l'air aussi surpris ? Je suis de bonne humeur, et alors ?

-Euh… Merry ?

-Oui, Cassie ?

-Tu…tu fais peur !

-Pourquoi ça ?

-Ton…ton grand sourire… Il est terrifiant !

Je restai bouche bée devant cette déclaration. Attends quoi ?

-Comment ? Tu peux m'expliquer s'il te plaît ? demandai-je gentiment.

-Tu as l'air heureuse ! C'est effrayant…

…Ah ben d'accord. Alors si j'ai l'air heureuse je fais peur. C'est de ma faute si le sourire d'Elliot hier m'a emplie de bonheur peut-être ? Je pense pas…  
>Pourtant j'ai vraiment l'air de faire peur aux autres, vu comment ils me regardent bizarrement…<p>

Oh tiens, Elliot est là-bas, au fond du couloir ! Aaaah je sens mon cœur battre plus vite… Zut de zut ! Contrôle-toi Merry ce n'est pas parce qu'il t'a souri une fois que tout a changé entre vous ! Mais…je peux peut-être aller le voir ? Oui, je vais aller le saluer ! Comme les autres le saluent, je vais le faire aussi, normalement, comme n'importe qui d'autre…  
>Je cours vers lui, bien déterminée, sous le regard ébahi de mon amie. J'arrive près de lui, et Léo me voit et lui fait remarquer que je suis là. Il se retourne, et me fixe, sans doute surpris de me voir.<br>Je me tiens les genoux, essoufflée –c'est qu'il est long ce couloir !- et relève la tête vers lui. Je crois son regard, et sens le rouge me monter aux joues. Je me remets bien droite, j'inspire un bon coup et dis :

-Bonjour Elliot !

OUF C'EST BON J'AI REUSSI ! …Pourquoi il se met à me regarder bizarrement lui aussi ? Il se tourne vers son valet, un air inquiet sur le visage, et lui dit :

-C'est…quoi…le délire, là ?

Quel délire ? Il y a quelque chose de bizarre ? Ne me dites pas que je suis rouge… ça c'est la honte…

-Elliot, pourquoi es-tu surpris comme ça ? C'est tout à fait normal de saluer quelqu'un, lui dit Léo avec une voix monotone, comme à son habitude.

-Mais tu te rends compte de qui m'a dit ça ? C'est Clowsday, quand même ! En plus elle m'a pas appelé « le Nightray » !

Je ne dis pas un mot. Je déteste que l'on m'appelle par mon nom de famille… Pour une raison un peu tordue mais…

-Merry ! Pourquoi tu es partie en courant comme ça !

Cassie, ma sauveuse !

-Eh bien, j'allais… saluer Elliot, pourquoi ?

-Roh, Merry, tu n'as pas besoin d'en faire autant, même si tu es folle de l…

CASSIE !

Je me jetai sur elle, l'empêchant de parler. Elle ne va pas bien de dire ce genre de trucs ou quoi ? Je me retourne, un sourire forcé sur les lèvres, et je vois que la personne que j'aime a l'air très inquiète… Par contre son valet sourit discrètement. IL A COMPRIS ! Nooon… Il faudra que je lui parle tout à l'heure, pour qu'il ne dise rien à Elliot…

D'aileurs ce dernier s'approche de moi… Enfin, de nous, il faut compter Cassie, qui est par terre. Je suis en train de l'écraser… MINCE !

-Pardon Cassie !

…Elle a perdu connaissance… En tentant de reculer, je trébuche et je suis rattrapée par les bras de…

-Clowsday…

Elliot. J'EN AI MARRE C'EST TOUT DESORGANISE DANS MES PENSEES !

Reprenons. Cassie était sur le point de dire que j'aimais Elliot devant celui-ci, je l'ai écrasée, et en me relevant, j'ai trébuché, et c'est _lui _qui m'a rattrapée… Je sens que je vais faire une crise cardiaque. Je sens quelque chose de chaud sur mon front… AAAAH MAIS C'EST SA MAIN !

Je n'y crois pas… Si ça se trouve, avec un sourire, tout a changé ? Je me sens rougir jusqu'aux oreilles.

-Tu es brûlante ! J'en étais sûre, tu as de la fièvre !

Ah et je suis encore dans ses bras…euh hein ?

-Viens, je t'accompagne à l'infirmerie !

De-de quoi ? Il croit que je suis fiévreuse ? Mais si j'étais brûlante c'est à cause de toi crétin !

…Il a pris ma main… Finalement je veux bien être « fiévreuse »…

-Tu arrives à courir, Clowsday ?

Hm, à voir… Je pense que non !

-N…non, je peux pas…je me sens toute molle… L'infirmerie est trop loin…

Alors, que vas-tu faire ?

…J'exagère peut-être un peu. Mais après tout, il croit que je suis malade. Et s'il découvre que non, il pensera que j'ai fait ça pour l'embêter. Alors, pourquoi pas ?

-Je vais te porter, il ne faut pas que tu restes dans cet état !

…Non, sérieusement ?

Je sens ses bras passer sous mes genoux et dans mon dos, et quelques secondes après, je me retrouve au-dessus du sol. C'est un rêve ? Si c'en est un je veux bien ne jamais me réveiller… Je me blottis contre lui. Il a dû le sentir car il accélère, il court de plus en plus vite.

Il a l'air vraiment inquiet. Sans doute pas pour moi, plus pour sa santé mentale s'il continue à me voir comme ça, mais ça me fait tout de même plaisir, quand j'y repense… Il va quand même jusqu'à me porter… Rien que pour m'emmener à l'infirmerie…

-Elliot…merci…

Il frissonne. Mais il répond tout de même :

-De rien, c'est normal. Voilà l'infirmerie.

Je sens mon cœur chavirer. Mais depuis quand je sus une romantique comme ça ? Suis-je vraiment fiévreuse finalement ?

Il ouvre la porte d'un coup de pied, surprenant tous les infirmiers et infirmières présents. Il hurle des mots, que je n'essaie même pas de comprendre. Je me sens bien… Ah plus maintenant. Il m'a lâchée… Et il m'a posée dans un des lits. Une infirmière lui demande de sortir, mais il insiste pour rester. Il est inquiet pour moi ?

Une des infirmières s'approche et ferme les rideaux qui cachent les différents lits de la salle. Elle me demande si tout va bien, et je décide de ne pas suivre le scénario.

-Oui, madame, je vais très bien, c'est juste lui qui a cru que j'avais de la fièvre… Mais ne lui dites rien s'il vous plait…

-Hein ? Mais pourquoi ça ?

-Ben parce que…il est allé jusqu'à me porter pour que j'arrive ici… Alors il ne faudrait pas gâcher ses efforts.

-Mais…comment a-t-il pu croire que vous étiez fiévreuse ?

-Eh bien… Sans doute à cause du fait que j'aie rougi ou que je sois devenue brûlante lorsque j'ai senti sa main sur mon front.

-Vous êtes amoureuse de lui ?

-ça se voit tant que ça…

Elle rit doucement, amusée, et on continua à discuter un petit moment, jusqu'à ce qu'il entre. Je repris ma tête de malade, et il me regarda, une lueur bien visible d'inquiétude dans ses yeux.

-Elle va bien, ce n'est qu'un demi-degré au-dessus de la norme. Elle devrait être sur pied tout à l'heure.

-Vous êtes sûre ?

-Mais oui, mais oui. Vous êtes inquiet pour elle ?

-Surtout pour ma santé mentale.

…Alors ça, ça gâche tout.

-Pourquoi dites-vous cela ?

-Eh bien, voyez-vous, normalement lorsqu'elle s'approche de moi, c'est un vrai carnage. On se lance des insultes, on ne peut pas discuter tranquillement. Et c'est toujours elle qui lance les premières vannes.

-Et ?

-Et cette fois, elle est venue me voir et m'a dit « Bonjour Elliot ! » Vous imaginez seulement le traumatisme ?

Je m'apprêtais à répliquer, allant ainsi couper l'infirmière, mais la porte claqua, une autre personne était entrée. Une voix familière se fit entendre.

-Excusez-moi… Cette jeune fille a perdu connaissance, en tombant au sol, enfin ce n'est pas exactement ça mais c'est assez compliqué à expliquer…

Léo ? Il apporte qui, Cassie ?

-Vous pouvez nous la confier.

La voix d'un infirmier, cette fois…

-D'accord, mais vous n'auriez pas vu Elliot Nightray par hasard ?

-Si, il est en train de voir si son amie va bien.

Elliot écarte les rideaux, furieux :

-CE N'EST PAS MON AMIE !

Là, je n'y tiens plus. Je me lève et je lui tape l'arrière de la tête. Non mais pour qui il se prend ?

…Oups, j'ai fait une grosse erreur. Je viens de lui montrer que j'allais très bien…

Il me demande des explications. Je lui dis la vérité, enfin, la vérité déformée, en lui assurant que ce n'était qu'une nouvelle blague, une fois de plus… Et il soupire de soulagement.

…De _soulagement _?

-J'y ai vraiment cru, espèce d'idiote !

-Hein ?

-Merry, j'étais _inquiet_…

Je sens mon cœur faire un bond. Alors déjà il m'appelle par mon prénom, et en plus il me dit qu'il était inquiet.

Il se met à agiter les bras dans tous les sens, soudainement rouge, et rectifie :

-Euh je veux dire Clowsday ! Et euh j'étais inquiet pour euh… MA SANTE MENTALE !

-C'est quoi cette excuse…

-C'EST LA VERITE !

Je souris. Il me regarde avec de grands yeux, et il détourne le regard. Je pense qu'il est gêné… Je souris de plus belle, et le laisse tranquille. Il l'a bien mérité…

-Merci Elliot.

* * *

><p>Alors, ben j'espère que ça vous a plu ^^<p>

Surtout que je me suis battue pour le finir… Allez j'dois aller au lit avant de me faire trucider, à plus !


	5. Mon amie et ses sentiments?

OUAAAAH JE SUIS DESOLEE DE POSTER TOUJOURS AUSSI TARD...

Et de pas répondre aux messages...

Mais je vous remercie sincèrement de lire ! Pour ceux qui suivent mes autres fics, j'y travaille aussi, je ne les abandonne pas !

Merci à Tachika d'avoir mis cette fic dans ses favoris aussi ! D'ailleurs, je réutilise une de tes idées sans te demander, excuse-moi !

J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira ^^

Perso, je l'aime beaucoup, il met en avant des personnages pas assez présents que je ne veux pas laisser comme secondaires... Bref enjoy :D

* * *

><p><em><strong>~Mon amie et ses...sentiments ?~<strong>_

Eh bien...Me voilà. Regardant Cassie bouche bée. Je ne crois pas avoir bien compris ce qu'elle a dit. En tous cas j'espère avoir mal entendu.

-Tu...as dit...QUOI ?

Elle me regarde avec des yeux tout mignons, avec son air de chien battu. Je déglutis difficilement.

-J'aimerais que tu me donnes des conseils pour séduire Léo... S'il te plaaaaaît !

Je pourrais sentir ma mâchoire toucher le sol. Cassie... Séduire Léo ? Mais qu'est-ce qu'il lui prend !

-Mais pourquoi tu veux le... Tu es amoureuse de lui ?

Elle détourne le regard, les joues rouges. Je ne peux pas le croire...

-Eh bien euh, je pense...

Attends, deux secondes, comment on en est arrivées là ! On retournait tranquillement dans notre chambre à la fin des cours du matin, et une fois que j'ai refermé la porte elle se met à me parler d'Elliot, comme quoi c'était une bonne stratégie que de simuler une maladie, et que je m'étais rapprochée de lui depuis la veille -quand il m'a appelée par mon nom à l'infirmerie, car oui je lui ai tout raconté, je ne cache rien à Cassie- et elle me dit « Il s'appelle comment déjà son valet ? Il est gentil lui... ».

...Mais pourquoi ?

-Explique-moi Cassie, ça me fait trop bizarre de te voir comme ça, tu ne peux pas être amoureuse c'est juste pas possible du tout !

-Mais euh hier... Il m'a portée et amenée à l'infirmerie... Et lorsque j'ai repris mes esprits les infirmiers m'ont dit ce qu'il avait fait pour moi... C'était la première fois qu'un garçon ne pensait pas au fait que je sois mignonne...

D'où elle tire la conclusion qu'il ne s'intéressait pas à son physique ? C'est vrai qu'il n'a pas une tête à s'intéresser aux jolies filles telles qu'elle mais... Il l'a juste portée à l'infirmerie, n'importe quel autre garçon de son fan club aurait fait la même chose...

... Je crois que j'ai oublié un truc vraiment important. JE CROIS QUE JE VIENS DE M'EN SOUVENIR.

-AAAAAH IL FAUT QUE JE LUI PARLE !

-Merry ? Mais à qui ? Qu'est-ce qui te prend ?

-Je dois dire un truc très important à Léo !

Je vois des étoiles emplir ses yeux, et elle s'écrie, en faisant la tête la plus mignonne qu'elle a en répertoire :

-Je peux venir ? S'il te plaît s'il te plaît s'il te plaît ! Il faut que je le voie, absolument !

Argh, pourquoi elle est aussi cruelle ! Elle sait bien que je ne résiste jamais à ce regard... J'hésite un peu, et elle fait trembler sa lèvre inférieure. Je détourne le regard en sifflant un « Sadique » entre mes dents, et elle saute à mon cou et se frottant la joue contre la mienne, à la manière d'une enfant. Je la repousse tant bien que mal, et elle éclate d'un rire innocent. Nous sortons de notre chambre et nous nous dirigeons instinctivement à la bibliothèque. Ils y sont souvent à cette heure-ci...

-Merry...

-Quoi ?

-J'ai...un peu peur... Je vais _le_ voir !

Je ris doucement, sous son regard surpris. Je lui murmure à l'oreille :

-N'en fait pas trop, tout ira bien.

Elle me sourit, et je lui rends son sourire. Heureusement que le couloir est vide...

Nous arrivons enfin devant les grandes portes de la bibliothèque, endroit où j'ai eu droit au premier sourire d'Elliot...

Aaaah je rougis rien qu'en y repensant... Reprends-toi Merry ! Je me fiche une baffe mentale, et prends mon courage à deux mains avant de poser l'une de ces dernières sur la poignée...

Avant de penser à un petit détail. Je dois parler à Léo. Et il ne faut pas qu'Elliot soit là.

Mais... On ne les vois jamais séparés, ces deux-là... Comment attirer Elliot dehors ? Bon tant pis on y repensera après.

J'inspirai un bon coup et ouvris la porte.

Et là... Léo ! Tout seul ! C'est pas possible !

-Ah euh bonjour Léo...

Je sens Cassie se cacher derrière moi...

-Bonjour, Merry Clowsday. Si tu veux voir Elliot, il est parti dans la chambre chercher le livre qu'il devait reposer, il l'avait oublié...

-Parfait !

Je fermai les portes, obligeant Cassie à entrer aussi. Je marchai à grands pas vers le valet de ce petit blondinet...

-Je devais te parler Léo !

-Ah oui ?

-Deux choses ! Déjà... Hier, as-tu deviné quelque chose ?

Je ne vois pas ses yeux derrière ses lunettes, mais je vois bien un sourire malicieux se dessiner sur ses lèvres. Cassie se blottit dans mon dos, me tirant les manches, comme pour me dire « Je veux partir », mais je la retiens fermement, une main posée sur sa tête -d'ailleurs j'ai l'air très intelligente, on dirait que je me gratte le dos, entre les omoplates...-.

-Cela dépend. Quel genre de chose aurais-je dû deviner ?

-Lorsque Cassie, celle qui est derrière moi et qui cherche à me détruire les manches, à failli dire quelque chose qu'elle n'aurait pas dû dire...

-Mais qu'allait-elle dire donc ? C'est bien la question que l'on se pose.

-Quelque chose qu'elle n'aurait pas dû !

-Et quelle était la question que tu m'avais posé avant ?

-Je voulais savoir si tu avais deviné ce que Cassie allait dire !

Mais pourquoi il me fait tourner en bourrique comme ça !

-Mais qu'allait-elle donc dire, dis-moi toi, pour que je puisse te dire si j'avais deviné ou non ce qu'elle allait dire...

-JE VOULAIS SAVOIR SI TU AVAIS DEVINE QUE J'ETAIS AMOUREUSE D'ELLIOT !

...J'y crois pas !

-Ah tiens Elliot ! fit ce crétin de valet de...euh le valet.

Je me retournai soudainement, pour faire face à... Personne. Ma tête se tourne lentement vers ce maudit binoclard et je lui jette un regard glacial, orné d'un joli sourire psychopathe.

-Pourquoi... As-tu... fait ça... ?

-Eh bien... Bref pour en revenir à ta question, bien sûr que j'avais remarqué, ça se voit comme le nez au beau milieu de la figure. Le seul à ne pas s'en rendre compte c'est lui. Ta façade, ton masque de celle qui l'embête et qui l'énerve, tout le monde sait ce qu'elle cache.

Je reste muette et immobile. Alors comme ça tout le monde le sait...

Et merde.

Je ressens un petit coup de tête dans le dos, et me souviens que Cassie est encore là –d'ailleurs quand je me suis retournée... Comment elle a fait ?- et je dis à ce binoclard de... Bref au binoclard, que quelqu'un a quelque chose à lui dire.

Je laisse la place à mon amie, qui ne veut pas se détacher de moi, et la pousse par moi-même, en évitant de la regarder, au cas où elle fait encore ce visage...

-Euh, je...

-Cassandra Snowtie, c'est bien ça ?

Ah c'est vrai, j'ai tellement l'habitude de l'appeler Cassie que...

-Ou...oui ! Je euh, je voulais...

Elle qui avait les yeux baissés jusque là, les relève brusquement et j'aperçois une lueur de détermination... Le peu de temps qu'elle les garde ouverts.

Effectivement, elle les a refermés. En embrassant Léo.

En..._**embrassant**_... Léo...

Ses lunettes sont tombés, Cassie l'ayant un peu poussé. Elles touchent le sol, mais ne se cassent pas, heureusement. Quant à moi, je regarde la scène avec un air ébahi, tandis que Léo recule et qu'elle avance, sans le lâcher. Et la porte s'ouvre sur... Aha, devinez quoi.

Tiens, comme c'est drôle, c'est Elliot. Je me retourne machinalement vers lui, et lui pointe du doig son valet assailli par ma meilleure amie, en tremblant. Nous regardons tous les deux les yeux du pauvre Léo s'agrandir à la vue de son maître et... Eh mais il est plutôt pas mal sans ses lunettes le binoclard... RAH NE TE DETOURNE PAS MERRY !

Nous nous dirigeons doucement vers la sortie, et refermons la porte, tandis que le chevelu tente de repousser la pieuvre qu'est ma petite rousse. Nous restons debout un petit moment, et, en un même mouvement, nous collons nos oreilles contre la porte, pour entendre le valet repousser Cassie. Nous ouvrons doucement, et nous le voyons en train de prendre tranquillement ses lunettes au sol, tandis que mon amie se colle au mur, le plus loin possible de lui. Nous entrons à pas de loups, et nous nous rendons compte de notre synchronisation.

Et là...

-AAAAHAHAHAHAHAHA !

Nous éclatons de rire. La situation est trop comique. Deux simples élèves assistant à une scène on ne peut plus étrange.

Cassie se tourne et court vers moi, tandis que Léo regarde son maître.

-Je suis désolé Elliot, je...

-Bah, tu aurais pu me prévenir que tu avais une petite amie, ç'aurait été la moindre des choses, dit-il entre deux hoquets.

-Cassie, tu m'as tuée sur ce coup là ! Alors, rien à répondre, Léo ?

-Si. Snowtie, pourrais-tu ne plus refaire ça s'il te plaît ? Tu m'as pris par surprise, et je ne connais pas la raison de ce baiser. La prochaine fois préviens-moi si tu veux m'embrasser et je verrai si je te donne mon accord. Je te remercie de ta compréhension, ajouta-t-il avec un sourire amical, en lui tendant la main.

-Euh, oui, je suis désolée ! Je voulais juste te dire que je t'avais trouvé très gentil, merci beaucoup pour hier ! fit-elle en serrant la main que lui offrait le décoiffé.

-Je t'en prie, c'était naturel, dit-il en gardant son sourire.

Je jetai un regard d'incompréhension à Elliot, regard qu'il me rendit. Puis on échangea un léger sourire, avant qu'il ne se retourne en sachant qui il avait devant lui.

Et maintenant, j'ai un bon argument pour rester près de lui... Je dis que j'accompagne juste Cassie ! ... Non je ne me sers pas d'elle, pour qui me prenez-vous ?

* * *

><p>Voilà... J'espère que vous avez aimé ! Pardon de publier tard comme ça mais bon hein x) J'espère ne pas avoir fait trop de OOC pour Léo... :

Ayez pitié d'une pauvre autatrice malade comme un chien, en train de se moucher toutes les deux minutes, en train de tousser comme si elle allait recracher ses organes, avec les yeux rouges... Bref s'il y a des fautes pardonnez-moi et laissez une review s'il vous plaît, pour m'aider à guérir xD


	6. Mon passé et notre rencontre

Yo! Vous savez quoi? J'AI PAS D'EXERCICES DE MATHS POUR DEMAIN \o/ du coup ben ce qui m'a retardée c'est...une maladie très grave, dont tout le monde est atteint au moins une fois dans ça vie au risque d'être un humain raté s'il l'a pas, c'est... Vous la connaissez tous, j'ai nommé la flemme! -sors-

Bref! Merry et Cassie sont à moi, voilà toussa toussa maintenant place au chapitre parce que j'ai pas beaucoup de temps (la faute à qui?) à moi 8D

Merci encore pour vos commentaires! :D

* * *

><p><em><strong>~Mon passé et notre rencontre~<strong>_

Salut, c'est encore moi! Sans blague. Bon, vu que j'ai rien de spécial à vous dire aujourd'hui, et que vous allez quand même me faire ch...

Non, ne pas être vulgaire. Ce n'est pas bien de l'être, surtout lorsqu'on est une aristocrate. De seconde classe certes mais même. Bref, vu que vous m'ennuyez pour que je parle, je vais vous raconter ma rencontre avec Elliot, et comment j'en suis venue à... Oui bon vous savez tous. J'en ai marre de le répéter.

C'était un jour comme les autres. Une journée barbante de cours tous aussi inintéressants les uns que les autres. Eh oui, même l'école chez les aristos c'est nul. J'attendais avec une certaine patience le cours de cuisine, où je pourrais m'amuser un peu. Mais malheureusement pour moi, la deuxième heure de cours de l'année était suivie par une heure de musique. Vive le lycée. Première journée déjà chargée de cours.

Mais quand j'y repense, je me dis que cette heure de musique, je n'aurais jamais attendu avec impatience toutes les autres. Pourquoi? Ben parce que c'est là où j'ai croisé pour la première fois _son _regard, et que je l'ai entendu jouer du piano avec son valet.

_Elliot_...

...Non mais c'est quoi le délire là? Je pense pas à des trucs aussi niais!

Bref, reprenons.

Nous entrions dans la salle, et le professeur se présentait. Je n'écoutais rien, et Cassie non plus, vu qu'elle avait commencé à me faire des nattes dans les cheveux. Oui elle adore faire ça. J'avais le regard vide. J'entendais le grand homme moustachu nous parler de tout et de rien. Encore un cours pourri. Génial. Encore un cours où je vais m'ennuyer... Pourtant j'aime la musique. Mais la voix de cet homme m'énerve.

Je sentis Cassie me tirer un peu les cheveux. Je lui dis d'arrêter de me coiffer, et la poussai un peu. Je m'en souviens comme si c'était hier... Oui j'ai bonne mémoire, et?

Le professeur, qui devait vraiment avoir une ouïe fine, me demanda ce qui se passait. Je m'empressai de lui dire que tout allait bien, et je sentis les regards de tous les élèves. Je déteste qu'on me fixe. Lorsqu'on vous regarde comme ça... On commence par les pieds, on finit par la tête, on regarde de loin et on vous juge. Je ne peux pas supporter. Je sentis un regard plus fort, plus perçant que les autres. Je me retournai vers _lui_, et je rencontrai ses pupilles d'un bleu glacial, ses yeux fins. Je le regardai juste un instant. Un instant, court, deux ou trois brèves secondes. Secondes qui semblèrent être des minutes. Minutes qui semblèrent être des heures... J'eus l'impression que tout s'était figé dans le temps.

Nous avions tourné la tête en même temps, et le cours avait continué normalement. Pour les autres. Pas pour moi. J'avais senti quelque chose de très étrange dans ma poitrine... Aujourd'hui encore je n'ai aucune idée de ce que c'est. Je l'ai fixé pendant un long moment, jusqu'à ce que le professeur ne les appelle, lui et son valet. Là, j'ai entendu leurs deux noms.

Elliot Nightray, et Léo.

J'imagine que le serviteur avait le même nom...

Il les avait présentés rapidement, les citant comme deux musiciens très doués. Il leur avait demandé de jouer un morceau au piano. Les deux élèves avaient accepté volontiers, s'étaient installés et...

...Et...

...Je ne me souviens seulement d'une douce mélodie... Magnifique... Je l'entends dans ma tête. Ils jouaient si bien. J'avais senti les larmes me monter aux yeux, c'était la première fois que j'écoutais un morceau si joli, si original, bien qu'il y ait eu quelques erreurs que l'on pouvait entendre, même sans avoir d'oreille musicale. Enfin, ce serait un comble de ne pas l'avoir alors que toute sa lignée est faaite de personnes travaillant dans la musique. Oui, j'ai une bonne oreille. Et je joue bien du violon aussi. Quoi? Je vous l'avais jamais dit?

Reprenons.

A la fin du morceau, je restai un petit moment les yeux fermés, comme les autres je crois, parce que sa voix retentit pour la première fois dans mes oreilles. Sa voix désagréablement colérique, où on entendait son agacement.

-Eh, c'est fini! Ne vous endormez pas!

-Elliot, calme-toi, lui avait dit Léo d'un ton monocorde.

Il s'était calmé presque aussitôt, après grogné. Les applaudissements fusèrent de tous côtés, tous les élèves frappant à contretemps dans leurs mains. Même Cassie. J'étais bien la seule à ne pas avoir bougé d'un pouce. Je regardai le valet remercier la classe, tandis que le blond regardait le mur à sa droite. Il tourna un peu la tête, et esquissa un léger sourire. Bien sûr, il ne m'était pas adressé, moi le premier de lui que j'ai vu et qui était pour moi c'est à la bibliothèque, vous vous souvenez? Le Chevalier Saint et tout ça. Pourtant, j'étais sans doute la seule à l'avoir vu. Les autres étaient trop occupés à applaudir comme des crétins, sans arrêt.

Oui bon, c'était vraiment beau. Je levai mes mains, prête à faire de même, lorsqu'il se retourna encore vers moi. Je restai immobile, et il me regarda, l'air impassible, indifférent. ça ne lui faisait peut-être rien, mais ce qu'il ne savait pas, c'est que de mon côté, j'étais morte de honte, et que je ne savais pas ce qui m'arrivait. Les applaudissements cessèrent, enfin, pour le plus grand bonheur de mes oreilles. Elliot et Léo retournèrent s'asseoir.

Je ne le regardai plus pendant quelques jours, trois ou quatre, environ. Et cette fois-ci, le cours de cuisine arriva. Super merci emploi du temps, on a seulement un cours de cuisine par semaine et tu me le mets en fin de semaine, pour que je m'ennuie pendant les autres jours. N'empêche ce n'est pas plus mal comme ça, on arrive à dimanche plus vite, ce jour étant le seul que nous ayons de repos. On garde le meilleur pour la fin~

Et pendant ce cours de cuisine, je pus admirer les compétences époustouflantes du jeune homme qui avait attiré mon attention.

Il était totalement nul.

-Bonjour, les enfants! avait commencé par dire la baleine qui nous servait de professeur.

Eh bien ça commence fort. Je crois que c'est déjà bien, ce sera plus facile de s'amuser avec ce genre de professeurs. Surtout si celle-là continue à nous traiter comme des gamins.

Une fois de plus je n'écoute rien du baratin habituel des profs. Cela m'ennuyait sans doute plus qu'autre chose.

...Ah enfin on va commencer!

-Alors, pour aujourd'hui, comme c'est le premier cours de l'année, je vais vous donner quelque chose d'assez simple: préparez des pancakes!

Des...pancakes. Des crêpes américaines en fait. On comprend sa taille de guêpe...

C'était par groupe de deux. Je me mis avec Cassie...Ben tiens et ma rencontre avec Cassie pourrait être un sujet quand j'aurai rien à dire. Elliot se mit avec Léo, et le vrai cours commença enfin. La grosse vache donna les explications, les indications nécessaires et la recette, et nous dit où se trouvaient les ingrédients.

J'aime cuisiner. C'est amusant.

J'avais déjà finis de mélanger la farine, la levure, les œufs et le sucre que mon amie venait de finir de faire fondre le beurre pour l'ajouter au lait, et mettre ensuite sa texture dans la mienne. Je battis le tout au fouet, et après quelques minutes, les grumeaux avaient disparu. Maintenant, il fallait laisser reposer la masse pendant un moment, avant de former les petites crêpes.

Pendant ce temps, je me retournai et je manquai de m'étouffer avec ma salive. Mais qu'est-ce qu'ils faisaient... Non, qu'est-ce qu'IL fait! Bon Dieu, mais comment Elliot Nightray pouvait se mettre autant de pâte dessus en moins de vingt minutes! Pas possible, mais qu'avait-il donc fait? Et d'où venait cette odeur nauséabonde?

...De lui.

Alors que la prof s'évanouissait, face à une telle horreur culinaire, je pensai que c'était à moi de prendre les choses en main. J'accourrai vers lui, le poussai, pris le bol où ils était censé mélanger les ingrédients, plaçai ce dernier dans l'évier qui devait lui servir de nettoyer (vraiment? Aha. aha. aha.) et le lavai aussi vite que je pus, en essayant de retenir mon souffle. Cependant, l'odeur restait. A cause de la pâte qu'il avait sur le corps. Je lui hurlai:

-Va te laver, vite, tu veux tuer tout le monde ou quoi?

Il s'exécuta, et il partit de la pièce en courant. Je restai plantée là, immobile, et sentis une fois de plus les regards rivés vers moi.

Je m'en allai derrière ma cuisinière, près de Cassie, qui continuait de cuisiner comme si rien n'était arrivé. Bientôt toute la salle faisait de même. Elliot revint assez vite, propre. Il me toisa, et retourna vers son valet. Je lui lançai un regard furieux. Même pas de merci? Impoli, va.

A la fin du cours, il attendit que tout le monde soit sorti, et, étant la dernière, je me retrouvai seule avec lui. Cassie ne m'avait même pas attendue! Bref, il me bloqua l'entrée lorsque j'essayai d'aller au cours suivant.

-Pourquoi as-tu fait ça?

-Hein?

-J'aurai pu me débrouiller tout seul. Tu m'as fait honte.

-Comment ça? Je n'ai fait que t'aider.

-La prochaine fois, abstiens-toi.

-Et pourquoi, je te prie?

-Parce que je sais faire les choses par moi même.

-C'est bien, tu es un grand garçon. Mais je ne veux pas que tu tues les autres élèves. Ce serait encore plus désagréable que l'odeur de tes pancakes. L'odeur de cadavres, yerk...

Il plongea ses yeux dans les miens, puis partit, sans un mot, juste un "Tss". J'attendis qu'il soit assez loin pour partir aussi, et j'arrivai avec un peu de retard au cours de géographie. Première discussion, pas spéciale, mais qui m'a marquée. Quel drôle de comportement... Comportement qui m'a fascinée, et depuis ce jour, j'ai commencé à l'observer, de plus en plus, sans lui parler. Jusqu'à ce que...

-Bon, t'arrêtes de me fixer comme ça sans arrêt? Depuis le début de l'année! J'en ai marre, qu'est-ce que je t'ai fait?

-Comment ça je te fixe? J'ai autre chose à faire, moi!

-Je sens bien ton regard, chaque jour, dans mon dos! Tu ne sais pas à quel point ça m'énerve! Pourquoi tu m'observes comme ça?

J'allais répondre, mais je n'avais rien à dire... C'est vrai, pourquoi je le fixais? Une fois de plus, mes pupilles rencontrèrent les siennes. Je sentis mon sang se glacer, et le rouge me monter aux joues. impossible...

J'avais compris.

_J'étais amoureuse de ce type..._

* * *

><p>J'espère que ça vous a plu! Et j'espère aussi ne pas avoir fait des fautes par rapport à ce que j'avais écrit avant, dans les autres chapitres... Ben oui, je peux en faire avec ma propre fic...<p>

A la semaine prochaine, merci de laisser un commentaire ;)

D'ailleurs, je compte bien me rattraper dans toutes ces fics que je n'ai pas eu le temps de reviewer ou même de lire, alors que je les suis depuis un moment. Ce sera sans doute très vite réglé!

Je vous remercie de me lire chaque semaine :D


	7. Mon instrument, le sien et notre musique

Heeeyyyy! Vous savez quoi? Nan vous savez pas! Je m'étais avancée dans mes devoirs, du coup, BYE BYE LES MAAAATHS! *part se cacher*

Oui donc, j'ai tardé quand même, mais vous savez quoi, je...je... Euh... Ouais nan laissez.

Vous savez qui est à moi nan? Bon j'vous l'redis! :D Merry, Cassie, et Elliot *se fait taper*

On va pas s'attarder là-dessus ^^' PLACE AU CHAPITRE! (d'ailleurs j'ai remarqué de nombreuses fautes dans le précédent, je les corrigerai xD)

Et merci à Shina Sukoshi de s'être abonnée :3

* * *

><p><strong><em>~Mon instrument, le sien, et notre musique~<em>**

Bonjour le peuple. Aujourd'hui non plus tata Merry n'a pas d'histoire à vous raconter. Vous pouvez donc prendre une journée de congé, et ainsi je prendrai la mienne. Ah non? Pas envie? Vous préférez continuer à me pourrir la vie? D'accord. Eh bien vous allez vous ennuyer, parce que ma journée de cours n'a absolument rien d'intéressant. Mais bon vous devrez vous contenter de ça.

On est vendredi, je termine avec une heure de musique. Oui, mon emploi du temps a changé depuis l'année dernière. Avant c'était le lundi matin, en deuxième heure, maintenant c'est en fin de semaine. D'ailleurs, je viens de me souvenir que le professeur -le même que l'année précédente, génial...- nous avait demandé d'apporter nos instruments, si on en avait et qu'on en jouait, sinon pourquoi en avoir... Bon j'arrête avec les questions stupides posées à moi-même. Mais... J'ai l'impression d'avoir oublié quelque chose... Je vois Cassie s'approcher de moi, avec sa flûte traversière. Elle me dit, avec un sourire amusé:

-Je l'avais oubliée dans la chambre! Mais, Merry, tu n'as pas ton violon?

...Voilà ce que j'avais oublié. Mon VIOLON!

-MER...credi! Je vais le chercher!

Je pars en courant sous les yeux surpris de mon ami. Bon, vu que le professeur de musique est souvent en retard d'au moins cinq minutes, j'ai un peu de temps. La chambre n'est pas trop loin... Je cours le plus vite que je peux, et arrive enfin devant la chambre, essoufflée. Je saisis mon violon et mes partitions, et je me remets à courir. Je manque de tomber à plusieurs reprises mais je tiens bon. Je sais que je n'arriverai pas à temps mais je garde espoir, je ne veux pas voir les regards sur moi, me jugeant, une fois de plus. Je sais que je l'ai déjà dit, mais je ne supporte vraiment pas ça.

J'ouvre les portes de la salle de musique à la volée, priant de tout mon cœur que le cours n'ait pas encore commencé, même si je sais que le professeur a déjà dû faire l'appel. Je me retrouve devant les élèves de ma classe, discutant nonchalamment une seconde plus tôt, avant que je n'arrive, et maintenant tournés vers moi. Il y a un silence, puis ils se remettent tous à parler entre eux. Je vois, de l'autre côté de la grande sale, Elliot, plaçant sa main devant son visage, comme pour dire "Ce n'est pas vrai, mais qu'est-ce qu'elle fait...".

Bon, le prof n'est pas encore là, mais je me suis fait honte devant la classe. Je m'empresse d'aller rejoindre Cassie. Je sens que je suis toute rouge, mais la rousse juge utile de me le faire remarquer quand même:

-Merry, tu es toute rouge...

Je baisse la tête, et vais m'assoir à ma place. Le professeur arrive après quelques minutes, un grand sourire aux lèvres. Sourire qui ne me dit rien de bon.

-Les enfants, pour aujourd'hui, j'ai une surprise!

Je le sens mal... Très mal même.

-Si j'ai demandé aux musiciens de cette classe d'amener leurs instruments, c'est parce que j'aimerais que vous formiez des duos pour jouer devant la classe, dans une semaine!

...Je me disais aussi que ça cachait quelque chose. Je tourne la tête vers mon amie, installée à côté de moi, qui comprend directement mon regard et hoche la tête, pour me dire qu'elle veut bien jouer avec moi.

-Par contre, je veux des duos mixtes! Je vous laisse le choix, mais je veux un garçon avec une fille! Combien êtes-vous à jouer de la musique? Hm... Huit filles et sept garçons. Il y aura donc un groupe de trois, comprenant deux filles! Je vous laisse un peu de temps pour vous mettre avec la personne de votre choix.

Les quinze élèves se lèvent, dont Cassie, Elliot, Léo et moi. Le groupe de trois s'est formé assez vite, les duos aussi, et avant même que nous ayons le temps de nous rendre compte qu'il ne restait plus que nous quatre, Léo tendit la main à Cassie, qui la prit, rouge. Je tourne la tête vers la personne avec qui je vais me retrouver, et...

-PAS ELLE!

...Super.

Bon, d'accord, je l'avoue, je suis super heureuse de savoir que je vais jouer avec lui, mais il ne faut surtout pas que je le montre, ça. J'affiche un air narquois, et un sourire se forme sur mes lèvres.

-Je vois que je me coltine le pianiste à la noix!

-La ferme!

-Calmez-vous, les enfants!

Elliot se retourne, furieux, vers le professeur affolé, et demande s'il n'y a pas un moyen de le mettre avec quelqu'un d'autre. Il me déteste autant que ça, donc. Pourtant, ces derniers jours, il n'avait pas l'air si méchant... Le reste du cours se déroule plus ou moins normalement, et aux dernières minutes, le prof prend les élèves à part pour les écouter un peu jouer de leur instrument.

Et finalement, on se retrouve, tous les deux, à devoir interpréter un morceau devant toute la classe, dans une semaine. A la fin du cours, j'attends qu'il sorte et je le prends à part. Il va falloir qu'on parle un peu pour tout ça, et puis ça peut me permettre de me rapprocher un peu, et dans le bon sens, cette fois...

-Nightray!

L'interpelé me fit face, et je pus une fois de plus me rendre compte à quel point il était plus grand que moi. Une dizaine de centimètres, sans doute. Il me fixa et fit d'une voix quelque peu énervée, pour ne pas changer:

-Quoi?

-Il faut qu'on parle de ce qu'on va jouer.

-Déjà...?

-Oui! fis-je en le tirant par la manche. On va aller à la bibliothèque, on sera tranquilles.

Il me suit sans grand intérêt, juste parce qu'il le faut. Une fois là bas, je le lâche et le pousse contre une table. Il me crie dessus et peste, tout en se massant le dos, et donnant un coup de pied au meuble contre lequel il s'est cogné. Il remet la pauvre table n'ayant rien demandé en place, tire une chaise et s'assoit. Il me jette un regard noir et me fait signe d'imiter son geste. Je m'exécute, et il lance, d'un ton sec:

-Alors?

-Quel morceau pourrait-on jouer?

-Tu fais du violon c'est ça?

-Oui.

-Tu veux bien me montrer comment tu joues? ça pourrait servir.

-En quoi?

-Fais ce que je te dis et ne discute pas, dit-il en perdant le peu de patience qu'il a.

Je sors mon violon, l'accorde me fiant seulement à mon oreille, et commence à jouer un morceau après l'année dernière, qui me plaît beaucoup. Je le connais par cœur, je n'ai pas besoin de regarder mes doigts. Je ferme les yeux, et me laisse aller par le doux son de mon instrument. Je fais quelques erreurs, mais je ne pense pas que ce soit très grave. Je continue de frotter doucement les cordes du violon, grâce à mon archer. Plus fort à quelques moments, moins à d'autres... Et le morceau se termine.

Je rouvre les yeux, et les oriente vers mon camarade. Il est bouche bée. Je lui demande ce qu'il a, et il fait, rougissant légèrement:

-Ah, euh, c'est...

Il prend un air boudeur, et tourne la tête, avant de dire:

-C'était...très joli.

En voyant mon regard satisfait, il s'affole, et s'empresse d'ajouter qu'il y avait des erreurs, mais je me contente de sourire, le calmant directement. Il me propose d'accompagner ce morceau au piano, et me donne rendez-vous le lendemain pour voir tout ça.

...EUH NON PAS RENDEZ-VOUS HEIN C'EST JUSTE UNE FAÇON DE PARLER JE NE VEUX PAS DIRE ÇA C'EST... euh, bon.

Vous verrez la suite au prochain chapitre, je suis fatiguée, j'ai besoin de dormir, fichez moi la paix! AU REVOIR!

* * *

><p>NON CE N'EST ABSOLUMENT PAS UN PRÉTEXTE! enfin si mais bon hein, j'suis vraiment crevée... Acceptez mes plus plates excuses, je vous donnerai le chapitre suivant ben lundi prochain! *évite les aubergines* *oui ben quoi? j'ai le droit de dire aubergines non? ah nan? Ouais ben j'vous emmerde, f**k the world :D* *part très loin*<p>

BREEEEF! Vous avez vu comment j'ai besoin de sommeil là? Ah ben wai hein. Allez, vous pouvez attendre la semaine prochaine pour la magnifique interprétation de Merry et Elliot! Comme ça c'est comme en temps réel, ils sont censés jouer une semaine après! *0* ...ok je sors!

FAITES ÇA POUR MOI! Demain c'est mon anniversaire :3 Alleeeeez! Je fête mes 14 ans quoi! \o/

BON D'ACCORD J'ARRÊTE MES CONNERIES! à la semaine prochaine si je suis là (ben wai c'est les vacances pour moi :3) ...euh oui je vous promets d'en mettre un! Sinon vous allez m'en vouloir xD

Brefouille. Merci de me lire et laissez des reviews! Pour mon n'anniv' :3 (nan nan j'vous jure que c'ets demain, hein, le 18 octobre, z'avez qu'à aller voir mon profil -sors-)


	8. Notre interprétation

NE ME TUEZ PAAAAAAAAAAS ! JE VOUS EN PRIE JE VOUS EN SUPPLIE JE VOUS EN CONJURE JE VOUS LE DEMANDE A GENOUX ! Et c'est rare hum hum *SBAF* Bref.

Oui, j'ai deux semaines de retard, _deux_, **_DEUX_.** Mais c'pas ma faute ! La première j'tais pas là (menteeeuuuse, en fait j'ai zappé et j'étais pas là le reste de la semaine *se fait trucider*) et que la deuxième ben j'étais grave occupée (et lundi j'm'éclatais à préparer Halloween, vu que j'allais à Disney avec une cop' *se fait déchiqueter*) Mais bon ça on s'en branle (ou pas...) BON TA GUEULE LA VOIX QUI PARLE A MA PLACE WOH (oki.) Merci.

J'espère que je vous ai manqué :D ...ok je sors ._.

Bon laissons donc place à ce foutu chapitre de mes deux (inexistantes au passage) MAIS TU TE LA FERMES OUI ! (non.) Gggghh... Argh !

SEULES MERRY ET CASSIE M'APPARTIENNENT, LES MORCEAUX JOUES me rappelle plus des noms *SBAF* ET ILS M'APPARTIENNENT PAS NON PLUS HEIN

Merci Apo de t'être abonnée, et non, il est pas passé ton L'amûûûûûûûûûûûûûûûûûûûûûûr~ etc. xD Et OUI tu laisses des reviews quand tu lis bordayl de mayrde. =_=

Merci de suivre cette fic et de laisser des reviews, c'est super gentil :3

* * *

><p><strong><em>~Notre interprétation...Et j'ai rien envie d'ajouter, là.~<em>**

Nous voilà repartis. Aujourd'hui, rendez-v...euh réunion pour le travail avec Elliot. Allez, go Merry. Tu es devant la porte de la salle de musique, normalement il t'attend à l'intérieur, tu peux le faire, tu peux ouvrir cette fichue porte, comme tu en ouvres tant d'autres, alors pourquoi zut tu hésites comme ça et surtout pourquoi tu parles à la deuxième personne... Je dois vraiment être nerveuse là. Mais pourtant je le vois tous les jours pourquoi je tremble comme ça juste parce qu'on va parler musique ?

Tss. Reprends-toi Merry. Et arrête de parler à la deuxième personne sinon tu vas t'en mettre une toi-même et tu auras l'air stupide.

...Je crois que je devrais aller me faire soigner. Mais c'est juste une impression. Vous en pensez quoi vous ?

Je frappe enfin à la porte après dix minutes d'hésitation. Eh oui, dis loooongues minutes à poireauter devant la porte, me demandant si j'osais ou pas. N'est-ce pas stupide ? Si ? Bien sûr. Allez vous faire voir.

-Ah ben tu en as mis du temps !

Oui eh bien tant pis pour toi, ce n'est pas de ma faute si tu me fais hésiter, si tu me fais rougir, si tu me fais trembler devant une satané porte, si tu...

-Euh, de quoi...?

-...S'il te plaît, dis-moi que je n'ai pas pensé à voix haute.

Il prend un air gêné.

...LA BOULEEEEEETTE ! J'y crois pas, ça commence vraiment bien ! Je veux mourir...

-Dis-moi, Clowsday, tu n'aurais pas de la fièvre ? Et pour de vrai cette fois... ajoute-il après une courte pause.

-Je t'assure que je vais bien ! Entrons !

Je le pousse dans la salle, rouge de honte, puis referme les portes. Il s'assied et me demande si j'ai bien pris les partitions. Je hoche la tête frénétiquement, et je suis prise d'un doute... Je vérifie très discrètement -vous savez où aller si vous n'avez pas saisi que c'était de l'ironie- dans mon sac puis me retourne vers lui avec un sourire gêné. Non, je ne les ai pas oubliées. Je les ai avec moi, woh. Je les sors donc, sous son regard soulagé, et m'approche un peu de lui pour les lui montrer.

-Ce morceau a déjà un accompagnement, mais il est vraiment simple... Enfin, on peut peut-être ajouter quelques notes, à côté des croches par exemple, et au lieu de répéter les mêmes accords à chaque fois, on peut modifier un peu... Sinon tu vas t'ennuyer en jouant .

-Effectivement... Il faut dire que ce morceau est légèrement répétitif niveau violon.

-Oui, mais quand il est joué avec l'accompagnement, il est bien plus joli. La dernière fois, je ne te l'ai pas joué en entier en fait. Donc, là, on va dire qu'on ajoute une croche... Et moi dans ma partie...

Nous parlons encore quelques minutes du morceau, de comment nous pourrions nous arranger. Je me suis assise à côté de lui, et nous discutons comme ça. Puis nous dérivons sur un sujet, je ne sais plus lequel, mais je dois dire que je me demande vraiment comment on est est arrivés là :

-Je serais la plus célèbre violoniste du monde ! Et tu pourras m'accompagner, au piano, et ce sera fabuleux ! Il y aura plein de monde, maman sera fière de moi !

-Oui, et moi, personne ne me quittera des yeux ! Parce qu'il faut dire que te regarder, c'est assez douloureux...

-Qu'est-ce que tu as dit ? Tu as l'audace de me dire ça comme ça ? Devant moi ?

-Bien sûr, tu n'es que Clowsday après tout.

-Ah j'oubliais, tu es un Nightray, et tout le monde te courtise pour avoir ton fric, sale fils de nobles importants.

-C'est sûr que c'est pas toi qu'on courtiserait.

On ne se disputait pas. On s'envoyait des vannes, on riait après chacune d'elle. C'était très étrange. On oubliait les manières, on parlait comme des gens normaux. On parlait, de tout et de rien... Très, très étrange. Mais pas désagréable. Et là, la gaffe du siècle. Mais je vous jure que je n'ai jamais fait pire. Encore qu'on rie comme ça, ça m'a amusée, mais ça j'aurais dû le garder pour moi. Pourquoi est-ce que je l'ai dit !

-Eh ça va, c'est pas avec tes beaux yeux que tu vas attirer tout le monde. Même si je pense sincèrement que tu es beau garçon.

Silence radio.

-Ben quoi ?

Le temps que je me rende compte de ma gaffe, il était trop tard : il me fixait avec un air bizarre.

-Tu...qu'est-ce que tu racontes !

Vite, une réponse...

-Me dis pas que tu y as cru, si ?

Je croise les doigts pour que ça marche... Il...détourne le regard en rougissant. Oh. Mon. Dieu.

-Au début... un peu.

-Euh bon et si on revenait à notre partition, hein ?

Je me sens vraiment mal. J'ai presque l'impression que l'air qu'il abordait était en fait celui d'une personne gênée mais heureuse que l'on lui fasse un compliment. Vu que je n'ai pas trop l'habitude de ce genre de sentiments, mais que je l'ai déjà ressenti, je pense que c'était bien ça. mais je ne veux pas croire que le visage qu'il fait maintenant est celui d'une personne déçue. Nous recommençons à parler du morceau, avec moins d'entrain, d'enthousiasme qu'avant. Nous réussissons à nous arranger pour que chacun ait suffisamment de notes, au lieu d'une partie sans grand intérêt... Nous décidons que l'on pourrait improviser un peu pendant l'interprétation devant les autres. Je reprends mes feuilles, les range dans mon sac, et lui jette un dernier regard. Il est retourné vers le piano. Je lui lance un "au revoir", et me dirige vers la sortie. Mais il me dit quelque chose.

-Tu sais...

-Euh, non ?

-J'allais faire une grosse erreur tout à l'heure.

-Laquelle ? Et quand ?

-Quand tu m'as menti, et que tu m'as fait croire que tu me trouvais "pas mal".

Je déglutis pire, c'est que je le pense vraiment, qu'il est beau... Enfin, ce n'est pas un pur chef-d'œuvre, mais il est loin d'être moche !

-Euh je suis désolée, cette blague était de mauvais goût...

-J'allais te dire que tu n'étais pas trop mal non plus.

...Euh, je suis folle pour de bon ?

Je reste de marbre. Je n'y crois pas. j'ai dû mal entendre. Ou bien je suis vraiment folle. J'hallucine. Ce n'est pas possible. Vraiment. Il m'a dit ça ! -sans se retourner, au passage, donc je ne peux pas voir son expression... si ça se trouve c'est aussi une blague !-

-Euh...Nightray ? Tu es sûr que tu te sens bien ?

-Merry. Tu peux arrêter de m'appeler Nightray ? Ce n'est pas très agréable à entendre. Tu peux m'appeler Elliot.

Alors là je crois que je suis totalement atteinte. Je vais aller voir un psychiatre, ça doit être moi, il n'a pas pu dire tout ça, hein ?

Je m'approche de lui et me poste en face. Mon cœur fait un énorme bond dans ma poitrine. Il rougit ! Il est rouge comme... Voilà quoi, il est tout rouge, ses oreilles sont écarlates, Il n'ose pas me regarder en face, ce n'est pas possible !

-Tu veux que je te conduise à l'infirmerie ? ça n'a pas l'air d'aller. Je ne t'en veux pas, si tu es malade ce n'est pas de ta faute, dis-je en le prenant par les épaules.

-Merry, je ne plaisante pas.

Je le lâche brusquement, et m'écarte de lui, puis saisis mon sac et m'enfuis en courant. Je ne sais pas comment il a réagi après ma fuite, mais ce que je sais c'est que...

-Je suis la fille la plus heureuse de ce bas monde !

Je cours vers ma chambre, et enfin arrivée, je m'y enfermer, et me jette sur mon lit. Si c'est un rêve, c'est le meilleur de tous les temps. Je n'ai jamais rêvé qu'il m'aimait, ni rien. Juste qu'il me haïssait, en fait. Et là, il me fait un compliment, et il m'appelle par mon prénom, et en plus il me demande de faire de même ! J'avais tort de dire que je pouvais mourir heureuse lorsque je l'avais vu sourire ! J'aurai manqué le plus merveilleux des évènements ! C'est la meilleure journée de ma viiiiiiie !

Je roule sur moi-même, et finis par tomber à terre.

-...Aïe.

Le lendemain, je dois retourner en cours. Je n'ai pas encore parlé à Cassie, vu qu'elle est revenue assez tard dans la chambre. j'imagine qu'elle parlait avec Léo. Je me mets en uniforme le cœur léger, un sourire jusqu'aux oreilles, et décide de réveiller mon amie, m'apercevant que celle-ci ne me rejoignait pas dans la salle de bain pour se coiffer. Je vais donc soulever sa couette, et me rends compte qu'elle...est partie.

Je veux bien qu'elle prenne ça au sérieux, mais elle pourrait m'attendre quand même !

C'est donc sans le sourire que j'avais avant que je sors de la chambre. En chemin vers la salle de cours, je croise Elliot, accompagné de Léo, et de Cassie. Celle-ci me fait un signe de main, et crie mon nom. Léo me sourit, et Elliot tourne la tête.

Je marche vers eux, et me mets à côté de mon amie. Puis, après un moment, me sentant un peu mise à part, je me place près d'Elliot. Il s'écarte un peu, et je décide de m'amuser un me rapproche donc de lui, et il s'écarte encore, poussant un peu Léo, qui grogne et qui lui dit de marcher plus droit. Mes lèvres forment un sourire sadique, et il frissonne. Je lui montre mes dents, il recule. Puis, je me dis que j'ai assez joué, et lui souris sincèrement.

...Bizarrement, j'ai l'impression qu'il a encore plus peur.

Les cours finis -j'abrège un peu- je vais le voir, et lui dis que nous devrions nous entraîner un peu. Il peste et prend un air sérieux. J'ai pris mon violon avec moi, j'ai pensé à tout ! Celui qui me contredit à droit à une baffe.

-Tss. Tu as les partitions ?

-Oui maman.

-Je ne suis pas ta mère.

-Oui papa.

-Je ne suis pas ton père non plus.

-D'accord Elliot !

Il parait surpris en entendant son prénom, puis détourne le regard, en rougissant. Il serre les poings, et part devant. Je le suis avec un sourire malicieux aux lèvres. Nous arrivons à la salle de musique, et avant d'ouvrir la porte, nous entendons une mélodie. Je la reconnais... C'est la Danse de la Rose, de Granados ! J'ai déjà écouté ce morceau, je ne sais plus vraiment où mais...

-Eh, c'est Léo !

Elliot a entrouvert la porte, et regarde son valet jouer. J'imagine que la flûte, c'est Cassie... En tous cas, c'est très joli...

-Bon, ben, on irai s'entraîner plus tard...

-Hm.

Les jours passent, je n'ai pas envie de vous les décrire. Les répétitions se passent plutôt bien, je pensais qu'on se crierait dessus toutes les deux secondes, mais nous n'échangeons en fait pas un mot pendant que nous jouons. Il me lance parfois des "pas très juste" ou des "reprenons là", mais voilà. Ce ne sont que des petites indications par rapport au morceau. Il fait bien attention à ne pas m'appeler. Ni Clowsday, ni Merry.

Et le jour de l'interprétation devant la classe arrive.

Mais je vous en ai assez dit pour aujourd'hui. Je suis assez fatiguée, donc on en reparlera plus tard, je vous raconterai tout, ne vous en faites pas, tatie Merry ne vous abandonne pas.

* * *

><p>Voilà, j'espère que ça vous a plu... Je m'excuse si c'est toujours assez court, mais je dois dire que je manque de sommeil, et que mon doigt me fait atrocement mal. j'ai une cale à force de dessiner :'(<p>

Bref, à la semaine prochaine ! Je tâcherai à ce qu ele chapitre soit mis à temps, et à ce qu'il soit un peu plus long xDDD

Bonne nuit, merci d'avoir lu, et commentez ! \o/


	9. Notre interpération, pour de vrai

MERCI LES GENS DE ME SUIVRE ET DE COMMENTER CA ME...oh putain j'allais dire ça me fend le coeur O_O mouais nan hein en fait j'suis super contente ! :D Bref, j'ai pas beaucoup de temps devant moi, je m'excuse vraiment de ne pas répondre à vos gentils (monologues) reviews, ça me touche que vous aimiez cette fic ! ET PUTAIN APO TU COMMENTES QUAND TU LIS CAPTE ? Hum~

Commençons sans plus tarder ! xD Vous connaissez les disclaim è_é

* * *

><p><strong><em>~Notre interprétation, car l'autre était un FAKE.~<em>**

Oui donc, le jour est arrivé, et Elliot me boude encore. Pas que je lui aie demandé hein. Enfin, on peut dire que je l'ai un peu cherché. Mais je ne comprends pas, il me demande de l'appeler Elliot, et après il ne m'adresse même plus la parole. C'est beau ça. Et après on trouve que je suis bizarre.

Bref, en parlons plus de ça. Je vais jouer devant toute la classe, un morceau, avec Elliot Nightray. Dois-je préciser que je suis nerveuse ? Ce n'est pas la première fois que je joue devant des gens, mais je n'ai jamais aimé ce genre d'auditions. Je déteste le regard des gens. Je ne peux pas supporter que tout le monde me fixe, ça me rend encore plus nerveuse que je ne le suis déjà. Mais le complexe du regard des autres posé sur moi, je l'ai déjà expliqué, et je ne veux pas revenir dessus.

Le professeur nous appelle. Je prends mon violon, le sors de son étui, tandis que mon camarade prend la partition et va s'installer au piano. Il ne doit pas avoir le même problème que moi, lui. Pourtant...J'ai l'impression de voir ses mains trembler.

Il ne peut pas être stressé, il doit avoir l'habitude de passer devant la classe ! Ce n'est pas possible ! Peut-être est-ce parce que Léo ne joue pas avec lui ? Je ne dois pas me poser plus de questions ! Il faut que je me concentre sur le morceau. Je m'avance et place le pupitre de manière à ce qu'Elliot puisse me voir lorsque je fais un léger mouvement de bras pour les respirations. C'est lui doit commencer à jouer. C'est donc moi qui attends le départ, quelques mesures, avant de jouer à mon tour. J'attends.

J'attends...

Mais...qu'est-ce qu'il fait ?

-Nightray ?

-Oui.

Il prend un air décidé et appuie sur les touches. Le premier accord est censé être fort. Pourquoi est-ce que je l'entends à peine ? Il joue le deuxième. Une note fausse sur les quatre. Et ça s'entend.

-Euh, pardon, je peux recommencer, s'il vous plaît ?

Le professeur le regard d'un air surpris. ça devait bien être la première fois que ça lui arrivait. Elliot tremblait encore plus, et lorsqu'il tenta de jouer, il loupa deux notes. Les élèves se mirent à murmurer, et Léo baissa les yeux, visiblement déçu. Je ne sais pas ce à quoi il pensait...Je devrai lui demander. Mais en voyant ça, le blond stressa encore plus. Je m'approchai de lui, mon violon à la main, mon archet dans l'autre. Je posai ce dernier sur le piano, et je le regardai. Il se tourna vers moi, et plongea ses yeux dans les miens. Là, je lui fis un sourire, et lui dis d'une voix à peine perceptible :

-Tout va bien se passer, ne sois pas nerveux comme ça. Dis-toi que c'est une répétition.

Il fut d'abord étonné, puis me fit un léger sourire, et inspira profondément. Je repris mon archet, ainsi que ma place, et il joua le premier accord, une fois de plus.

Un accord bien fort, bien expressif. Comme à la répétition, pensai-je avec un petit sourire. Je brandis mon archet et commence à jouer moi aussi. J'ai l'impression de jouer mieux que lorsque nous étions tous les deux. Je me sens calme. Je rate une note. J'allais me mettre à paniquer, mais après tout... Ce n'était qu'une note. A coup sur, les autres n'ont rien entendu. Je dois poursuivre, sans m'arrêter, pour ne pas causer de problème à Elliot, pour ne pas qu'il aie à m'attendre, pour que l'on ne soit pas décalés. Je continue donc, sans prêter plus d'attention à cette note fausse. Je ferme les yeux, et me laisse aller. Je ne vois plus rien, plus personne. Je ne vois que son sourire. Mes lèvres en forment un elles même en ce moment. Je me sens bien. Et j'espère que c'est la même chose de son côté.

Pendant que nous jouons les dernières mesures, je m'arrête, doucement, en suspension, attendant qu'il joue le dernier accord. Il ne le plaque pas, il le joue en arpège, pour faire plus joli. Il le tient un peu, et retire ses doigts un à un du clavier. J'ai vu qu'il abordait un léger sourire, lui aussi. Il se retourne vers moi, et...je me sens rougir... Je vous laisse deviner, hein... Je vais m'évanouir si je vous décrivais son magnifique visage là tout de suite...

Puis nous regardons le public. Il a l'air émerveillé. Et Léo, j'ai l'impression qu'il est satisfait. Il croise le regard d'Elliot, et les deux hochent la tête, complices. Des fois, j'aimerais m'entendre comme ça avec lui... Mais je me dis toujours que c'est mieux qu'il ne sache pas ce que je ressens pour lui. Je cache tant bien que mal ma jalousie et vais ranger mon violon. Ensuite, je retourne près du piano, et attends, de nouveau nerveuse. Et le professeur commence à applaudir, imité par les élèves. Je suis émue... Oui, bon, hein, ne vous moquez pas ! Je salue aux côtés de mon "partenaire". J'échange un sourire avec lui, et nous retournons à nos places. Nous nous sommes plutôt bien débrouillés, il faut dire...

Lorsque je m'installe près de Cassie, celle-ci est appelée par le prof. Elle va passer avec Léo. Je lui souhaite bonne chance, et elle va chercher sa flûte. Je suis impatiente de voir comment ils vont jouer.

Elle se place près du piano. Léo s'assied sur le tabouret de ce dernier, et prend les partitions que lui tend mon amie. Il commence à jouer, sans aucune hésitation, sans aucun tremblement. Il a l'air bien plus à l'aise qu'Elliot. D'ailleurs, en parlant de celui là, je le regarde...il baisse la tête, il a l'air honteux... Bon je vais quand même retourner à Cassie et Léo, hein, je verrai tout ça plus tard. J'écoute donc la Danse de la rose légèrement réarrangée : ils ont ajouté une petite introduction pour le lunetteux. Et Cassie commence à jouer. Son son est net, distinct, et doux, gracieux, joli... Argh, je suis jalouse, elle joue vraiment bien, elle n'a jamais joué comme ça devant moi ! Traîtresse !

N'empêche que c'est vraiment beau... Quelque peu simplet, mais c'est le but de ce morceau à consonance espagnole. Je ferme les yeux, et me laisse bercer. Ils ont rajouté quelques passages à Léo, Cassie ayant "pris" la partie du haut au piano, pour la jouer à la flûte. le morceau se poursuit, et les tons changent, une modulation à la deuxième partie, un air plus fort, puis le retour du premier thème, un peu changé, mais toujours très doux, calme. Et la fin, expressive, comme une de ces chanteuse gitanes, qui chante à s'en vider les poumons, bien qu'à la flûte traversière, ça semble innocent... Et le dernier accord, crucial, est joué à la perfection. Les élèves applaudissent, le professeur aussi, et les deux viennent s'asseoir après avoir salué. Cassie me murmure :

-Comment tu m'as trouvée ?

-Géniale ! Je suis jalouse !

Elle rit doucement, et regarde le prof. Ce dernier appelle les autres groupes pour jouer. C'est étrange, j'ai l'impression qu'ils sont beaucoup moins doués... Mais ce n'est pas bien de se vanter, voyons.

Le cours finit, nous partons de la salle, et nous assistons aux autres cours, ennuyeux... La journée enfin terminée -oui j'abrège, et ?- je vais rejoindre notre chambre, accompagnée de ma p'tite rousse, et croise -une fois de plus, ça ne devrais plus vous étonner...- Elliot et Léo. Le valet nous salue d'un signe de main, un sourire aux lèvres, tandis que l'autre tourne la tête, pour éviter mon regard. Je le prends par la manche et laisse mon coeur parler, il est temps qu'il m'explique un peu la situation !

-Qu'est-ce que je t'ai fait ? Pourquoi tu m'ignores tout le temps, hein ? A part pendant la représentation, tu as été encore plus odieux que d'habitude ! Tu ne pourrais pas me dire ce que j'ai fait de mal ?

Il se dégage, et part en entraînant Léo. J'en ai assez. Je dis à Cassie de partir devant, et suis le duo de garçons. Discrètement, hein. Puis, je les aperçois s'arrêter, à un coin. Parfait, je peux rester cachée et écouter ce qu'ils racontent.

-J'ai fait tout ce que tu as dit, Léo ! J'ai été gentil avec elle, tu avais dit que ça lui ferait peur et qu'elle arrêtera de me soûler !

-Voyons, ne parle pas comme ça.

-Mais ça fait l'effet contraire ! Quand je lui ai dit de m'appeler par mon prénom, et qu'elle était jolie, elle s'est enfuie, j'ai cru que ton plan avait fonctionné ! mais elle est encore pire qu'avant !

Je me fige en entendant ça. Alors comme ça...

Je sens les larmes me monter aux yeux. Je ne veux pas entendre la suite. Je pars en courant.

~PDV Merry off~

-Mais Elliot, tu sais, le but n'était pas seulement de lui faire peur...

-Gné ?

-Tu ne te sens pas un peu plus proche d'elle, à présent ? Tu ne l'apprécies pas un peu plus ? Tu ne penses pas que c'est une bonne personne au fond ?

Elliot réfléchit un instant. Puis il regarda son valet, et tourna la tête, rougissant légèrement.

-Ben si, c'est justement là le problème...

* * *

><p>ET VOILA LAISSEZ DES REVIEWS J'ESPERE QUE VOUS AVEZ AIME ET BYE BYE BONNE NUIT ! *s'endort sur place*<p> 


	10. Je le hais Je me hais

__Je suis désolée de ne pas avoir publié lundi, je publie donc aujourd'hui ! Ce chapitre...je dois avouer que je l'aime bien x) oui bon pour Lacie, faites pas gaffe, j'avais juste trop envie de mettre ça, ça n'a pas de sens particulier pour la suite xD ah et j'ai un chapitre à écrire pour lundi, tiens. Vous en avez deux en peu de temps. Tsss...

Brefouille. Merci Lily de me suivre ^^ (lectrice anonyme :D) et merci à tous d'ailleurs... Vos reviews me font super plaisir ! Et ceux qui lisent et qui ne commentent pas, par manque de temps (ou par flemme) merci quand même de me suivre :D Dix chapitres...je ne savais pas que j'allais aller aussi loin...Je ne pensais pas sérieusement que cette fiction allait bien marcher, et pourtant, vous êtes tous là à me soutenir, à réclamer une suite...

-Euh, tu vas bien ?

...C'est la fatigue, t'inquiète Elliot. Il est quand même presque trois heures du matin.

-Va te coucher, vampire.

Toi aussi tu me traites de vampire T.T

Bref le chapitre \o/ et est-ce que je vous ai déjà dit que j'adorais mes fins ? 8D

* * *

><p><strong><em>~Je le hais. Je me hais~<em>**

Je le déteste. Je le hais. Je ne veux plus le voir. Je ne veux plus l'entendre. Je ne peux plus le supporter. Je ne pourrais pas résister à l'envie de le frapper en le voyant. Et son valet non plus. Je n'en peux plus. Je ne veux plus. J'en ai assez. Je le hais. Je te hais…

Espèce de sale Nightray qui a pris la grosse tête à cause de son rang social supérieur. Espèce de petit enfoiré qui pense que jouer avec les sentiments c'est naturel. Espèce d'imbécile qui ne peut supporter l'idée de parler avec une fille comme moi. Je te hais. Je te hais. Je te hais.

Je me hais…

-Merry ? Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ? Pourquoi est-ce que tu cours dans les couloirs ? Tu…tu pleures ?

-Hein ? Ah, Cassie. Non, ça va. Ce n'est rien.

Je ne dois pas lui montrer mes larmes. Je ne peux pas l'inquiéter. Mais… C'est mon premier amour, et c'est vraiment douloureux… Je ne pensais pas qu'il pouvait être comme ça. J'aimerais tellement lui dire ce que j'ai toujours ressenti, mais j'ai l'impression que ça s'est envolé. J'ai l'impression de toujours l'avoir détesté. Son regard que je trouvais si intrigant, j'ai le sentiment d'avoir pensé pendant tout ce temps que c'était un regard méprisant, qui ne valait pas la peine qu'on s'attarde dessus. Ce visage, que j'ai trouvé séduisant, je le trouve à vomir, en voyant cette expression hautaine qu'il arbore tout le temps. Pourtant, j'avais l'habitude. Mais à présent, j'ai envie de le frapper. Il me dégoûte.

-Tu es en sûre ?

-Oui, ne t'en fais pas.

Nous marchons jusqu'à notre chambre, puis elle me dit qu'elle a oublié quelque chose. Je rentre donc seule, et d'un côté ça m'arrange. Je m'enferme et je peux laisser mes larmes couler. Je me jette sur mon lit, et je serre mon oreiller contre moi. Je ressens bien plus de tristesse que de colère. Dire que je pensais que ça s'arrangeait entre nous deux… Je ne peux pas croire qu'il soit aussi…

-Aaaaah espèce d'imbéciiiile… Elliot Nightray, je te hais ! Je ne veux plus avoir affaire à toi ! Pourquoi…qu'est-ce qu'il y a de bien chez toi ? Pourquoi suis-je tombée amoureuse de toi hein ? Je suis stupide. J'ai été aveugle pendant tout ce temps ou quoi ? Je veux mourir…

Je me souviens alors du jour où il m'avait sourit pour la première fois. Je serre l'oreiller plus fort, j'enfouis mon visage dedans. Ça m'avait rendue si heureuse…

Je suis vraiment stupide. Je ne peux pas penser que je vais l'oublier comme ça, aussi facilement. Je me laisse aller, et je me mets à sangloter, espérant que Cassie tarde un peu. J'aimerais tellement n'avoir jamais connu le mot « Amour »…

Je m'arrête brusquement, pensant que j'avais assez pleuré et qu'il était temps d'aller de l'avant. Enfin, je m'arrête surtout parce que j'ai entendu des pas se rapprocher. Quelqu'un toque à la porte. Etrange, Cassie ne toque jamais… Je vais ouvrir.

-Oui, qui est-ce ?

-Clowsday ?

Je referme la porte. Il ne peut pas venir me voir comme ça, c'est juste impossible.

-Je dois te parler ! C'est très impoli de refermer la porte comme ça au nez des gens.

Je rouvre un peu, lentement, et regarde ses yeux à travers ses grosses lunettes.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux…Ah, je connais pas ton nom de famille.

-Appelle-moi tout simplement Léo. Pas trop de manières, non plus. Par contre, je t'appelerai Merry. Tu permets ?

J'ouvre bien la porte, de manière à le laisser entrer. Heureusement, la chambre n'était pas trop en désordre…Parce que moi, je range, mais Cassie, non. C'est moi qui le fais à sa place en fait. Bref, ce n'est pas le sujet. Je laisse le valet de ma principale raison de vivre que j'ai à présent perdue…euh, je laisse Léo entrer, et je l'invite à s'asseoir en tirant une chaise devant mon bureau. Il s'installe, alors que je me pose sur mon lit.

-Tu nous as espionnés, n'est-ce pas ?

Je tombe presque à la renverse, plus que surprise. Je me redresse, le fixe de mes yeux gris, et il me fait un petit sourire malicieux.

-Je t'ai vue. Pendant que je parlais à Elliot…

-Ne dis pas son nom.

-Eh bien, tu le détestes déjà ?

-Oui.

-Tu réponds sans hésiter dis moi. As-tu seulement écouté la fin de notre dialogue ?

-Pour quoi faire, me torturer ? Je ne suis pas masochiste, aux dernières nouvelles.

Son sourire s'élargit.

-Tant pis.

-De quoi ?

-Rien du tout. Tu finiras bien par te rendre compte toi-même de ton erreur. C'est tout ce que j'avais à te dire. Merci de m'avoir laissé entrer.

Il part, me laissant là, sans rien me dire de plus. Je ne sais plus quoi penser. De quoi peut-il bien parler ? Je ne comprends vraiment plus rien. Qu'est-ce qu'il essayer de me dire… Une erreur ? J'aurais dû rester jusqu'à la fin de leur dialogue ? Qu'est-ce qu'ils ont dit ? Aaaah tout ça me donne mal à la tête ! Je vais aller me doucher, et je vais me coucher. Tiens, Cassie arrive. Elle en a mis du temps. Elle a l'air de vouloir me dire quelque chose…

-Merry, j'ai un message de Nightray…

-Hein ?

-J'avais oublié un cahier à la bibliothèque, et il m'a vue, donc… il m'a demandé de te dire ça…

Je ne veux pas l'écouter. Ça va encore me fendre le cœur. J'en suis certaine.

-Euh, mince, c'est quoi déjà…

…Bah, tant mieux.

-J'irai lui demander demain…

-Oui, c'est ça.

Je pars prendre une bonne douche, pour me sortir toutes ces pensées de la tête. J'allume l'eau, la réchauffe et me glisse dessous. Un soupir de bien être m'échappe. Je me mets à fredonner une mélodie. Je l'avais entendue une fois, en passant près de la salle de musique. Deux personnes la jouaient au piano. Des paroles me viennent instinctivement en tête, des paroles en anglais. Je ne les connais pourtant pas, et elles sortent de ma bouche, comme si je les avais écrites :

-Every time you kissed me, I trembled like a child…

Je continue à chanter, sans me poser plus de questions. Puis après un moment, je sors, je m'enroule dans une serviette, et je quitte la salle de bains. J'ouvre donc la porte menant à ma chambre, et là je vois…

Cassie, et à côté d'elle, une personne que je ne voulais plus voir. Encore moins pendant que je ne portais qu'une serviette.

Nightray se mit à rougir, et au bout de quelques quarts de seconde, il ressemblait déjà à une tomate. Mais je pense que moi aussi. Je referme la porte le plus vite possible. Puis je demande à Cassie de me passer mes vêtements. Elle me les apporte, je les enfile, puis je ressors, toujours les joues en feu. Apparemment, une fois de plus, je ne suis pas la seule. L'autre l'est encore aussi. Par contre, la rousse, s'en moque complètement.

Je ne me retourne pas vers ce blond qui ne mérite même plus que je l'appelle par son prénom. Je demande, fixant ma commode :

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici.

-J'avais demandé à ton amie de te transmettre un message. Mais je me suis douté qu'elle ne le ferait pas, alors je suis venu moi-même te le dire en face.

Je tente de garder mon calme. Je déteste ce ton. Je déteste tous ses tons, en fait. J'aurais pu les adorer si je n'avais rien écouté tout à l'heure. Et pourtant…le hasard et ma curiosité surtout, on fait que je me suis trouvée au mauvais endroit pendant qu'il disait ce que je n'aurais pas du entendre.

-Merry. Tu pourrais me regarder quand je te parle oui ?

Il m'a appelée Merry. Je vais le tuer. Comment ose-t-il seulement prononcer mon prénom !

-Pour qui est-ce que tu te prends espèce de sale fils de bourgeois ! Je te hais, tu m'entends ?

-Ah eh bien soit, je n'aurai plus à te supporter ! Je m'apprêtais à te dire exactement la même chose !

-Le plagiat c'est le mal !

-Imbécile !

-Abruti de première !

-Idiote !

-Enfoiré !

Il ne répond pas à ce dernier juron et part en claquant la porte. Je me retourne vers Cassie, qui s'est bouché les oreilles. Je soupire, et je m'approche d'elle, puis la rassure à la manière d'une mère qui fait de même avec son enfant.

-C'est fini, ça va. Ne t'en fais pas… dis-je en posant ma main sur sa tête.

-Je…je me souviens très bien de ce qu'il voulait te dire…je n'y arrivais pas, c'est tout…je suis désolée…

-Ce n'est pas grave. Je ne veux plus rien savoir de lui.

Les jours passent. J'ignore l'autre, comme il m'ignore. Même pendant les situations les plus flagrantes. Même quand le professeur nous demande de faire un dialogue, ou de jouer ensemble, nous refusons, sans même nous consulter.

Et un jour, alors que je rejoignais une salle de classe, j'aperçois l'autre et son valet, arrêtés, parlant de quelque chose. Me disant que ma curiosité ne me sera d'aucune utilité, et que la dernière fois, elle m'avait brisé le cœur, je décide de passer mon chemin. Pourtant, quand j'entends mon nom, je m'arrête à mon tour, et je me cache, pour savoir ce que l'on dit de moi… Je suis vraiment irrécupérable.

-…vec Clowsday, non ?

Je m'approche discrètement, pour mieux entendre.

-Oui, je suis en froid avec elle, et ça va durer.

-Tu dois être satisfait.

-Hm…

-Mon plan a fonctionné comme tu le souhaitais.

-Tss.

-Pourtant tu n'as pas l'air plus heureux qu'avant. A croire que tu aimais bien qu'elle t'embête.

-Tais-toi un peu Léo.

-Mais, Elliot, avoue le. Elle te manque.

-Je la vois tous les jours, pourquoi devrait-elle me manquer…

-Tu ne comprends vraiment rien à rien, tu le fais exprès ou tu es simplement ahuri ?

-Je ne te permets pas de…

-Tu veux lui parler. Tu veux lui dire que tu l'apprécies plus que tu ne le laisses penser. Je le sais. Je lis en toi comme dans un livre ouvert. Je te trouve tellement prévisible…je ne suis pas sûr que les autres pensent comme moi, par contre. Va lui dire. Je sais que c'est tout ce que tu veux. Tu ne supportes plus qu'elle t'ignore, mais tu ne fais rien pour arranger le coup.

-Que veux-tu que je fasse ?

-Je vais devoir me répéter combien de fois ? EXPLIQUE-LUI.

Je retiens mon souffle. Ellio…euh l'autre sourit, et remercie son valet. Je n'y crois pas mes yeux. Ça ne peut pas être vrai, Léo fait erreur. Pourtant on dirait qu'il a vu juste. Je ne veux pas y croire. C'est juste tout à fait impossible. Il m'a dit lui-même qu'il me détestait… Ah mais je l'ai légèrement forcé, en fait… Ah, ils partent ! C'est vrai, on a encore cours… Je les suis discrètement, attendant un moment pour changer de chemin et d'arriver en salle par un autre moyen. Le brun se retourne doucement, et me regarde du coin de l'œil. Il m'e encore repérée. Il faut que je travaille mes techniques d'espionnage. Il me fait un petit sourire et m'indique d'un geste discret un couloir vers la droite. Le Nightray ne remarque rien, et je m'en vais par l'endroit indiqué par le valet.

J'arrive un peu plus en retard que les deux autres. Ces derniers me regardent d'un air faussement surpris pour l'un d'entre eux. Le blond détourne le regard, rougissant très légèrement, mais assez pour que je le remarque.

Je m'avance et m'installe à ma place, après maintes excuses. J'attends, comme d'habitude, la fin du cours, même si je ressens une certaine impatience, cette fois. La sonnerie retentit, je range mes affaires vite fait. Je me lève et attends Cassie à la sortie. J'aurais pu l'attendre à l'intérieur, mais je sentais qu'il fallait que j'aille à l'extérieur. C'est l'autre qui sort avant, sans son valet. J'aperçois celui-ci parlant avec mon amie –qui a l'air enchantée- encore en classe. Je sens quelqu'un me prendre par le bras et m'entraîner dans la foule d'élèves. Je ne peux pas voir celui qui fait ça, mais j'ai l'impression que je ne vais pas le regretter.

Nous sortons enfin de toute cette cohue, et j'aperçois la tête blonde du Nightray. J'avais donc raison…

-Il faut qu'on parle.

Je ne réponds pas. Il se retourne vers moi, me prend par les épaules et m'embrasse.

…Euh non, il ne m'embrasse pas, pardon, c'était juste dans l'élan…ne me tuez pas.

Il me prend par les épaules et me fixe de son regard bleu glacial. Je me sens rougir de honte. Ça fait longtemps que je ne l'ai pas vu de si près, et c'est assez intimidant.

-Je…je dois te dire que…c'est…

Allons bon. Il ne sait pas quoi dire. Alors que moi-même je le sais.

-En fait, euh…je…

-Tu ne sais plus parler ?

-HEIN ? Bien sûr que si !

-En es-tu seulement sûr ? As-tu testé ta capacité à prononcer correctement les mots ? Parce que là, on dirait que ça fait longtemps que tu n'as pas formé une phrase intelligente, et complexe, comportant un sujet, un verbe, des expansions du nom, un COD, et des tas d'autres choses.

Il a un petit sourire résigné. Merry la sarcastique est de retour.

-Léo m'a dit que tu avais tout…euh presque tout entendu.

-Oui, tu voulais que j'aie peur de toi, ainsi je te ficherai la paix. Mais ce n'est pas en te montrant gentil que je vais te fuir. Au contraire.

Ce fut à mon tour de sourire. Ce garçon a vraiment une drôle de logique. Je laisse s'échapper un petit rire.

-Alors, ce que tu n'as pas entendu…

-Hm ?

-Je…je voulais te la dire l'autre fois. C'est le message que j'avais fait passer à Snowtie. Mais je crois qu'elle n'a pas eu de courage, ou bien elle voulait que je te le dise en face.

-Tu radotes. Parle, maintenant. Va droit au but.

-Je…J'ai dit que…euh…

Et voilà, il recommence… Tss.

-En fait, je… Ce que j'ai dit à Léo…euh non, d'après Léo tu es partie avant qu'il ne me demande si je n'avais pas changé d'opinion sur toi, si je ne ressentais pas quelque chose de différent. Enfin, ce qu'il m'a demandé précisément, c'est si je ne me sentais pas un peu plus proche de toi, si je ne pensais pas que tu étais une bonne personne, au fond…Si je ne t'appréciais pas un peu plus…

-Et qu'est-ce que tu as répondu ?

Je connais déjà la réponse. Je l'ai entendue de la bouche du lunetteux. Mais l'entendre de la sienne sera beaucoup mieux. Et enfin je serai prête. J'hésite encore un peu, mais s'il me répond comme a dit Léo, je pourrai lui dire.

-Je…j'ai dit que…c'était bien là le problème…

J'éclate de rire. Il se gratte la tête, gêné, puis se met à me crier dessus, comme quoi je n'ai pas à me moquer, puis, entre deux hoquets, je lui avoue que je ne peux plus m'arrêter. C'est tellement ridicule… Il a tout fait pour me détester, et il n'a réussi qu'à m'aimer un peu plus… Je me calme enfin, et je m'approche de lui.

Je lui tire légèrement la manche, pour être à la hauteur de son visage. Je l'embrasse sur la joue et lui murmure à l'oreille :

-Je t'aime, Elliot. Espèce d'idiot.

* * *

><p>Et moi je m'aime 8DDD vous avez encore plus envie de me tuer que la dernière fois, avouez xD Allez, reviews, eh \o *fuit*

Bonne nuit, les gens...


	11. Ma déclaration et son rejet

Bon, chapitre assez court, mais je dois dire que je l'aime bien. Mymy, n'oublie pas mon OS 8D

J'espère qu'il vous plaira ^^ je dois partir par contre ~ Merci à Alexya-Kira de s'être abonnée :3

Bonne lecture ! ^^

* * *

><p><strong><em>~C'est dur, en fait...~<em>**

Je viens de lui dire… Je viens de lui dire… Je viens de…dire…à…Elliot…

Que…

Je l'aime… MAIS BON DIEU QU'EST-CE QUE J'AI FAIT !

-Clowsday…

Ah, et qu'est-ce que je suis censée faire maintenant ? Attendre sa réaction ? Je suis totalement débile ! Je vais me faire royalement rejeter ! Je veux mouriiiiir… C'est bizarre, j'ai l'impression que ces derniers temps j'ai des pulsions suicidaires.

Un sourire se dessine sur ses lèvres. Il…il le prend bien ? Ce…ce n'est pas possible, hein, il ne peut pas partager mes sentiments. C'est juste impensable…alors pourquoi…me sourit-il comme ça ? Il se met à rire… Je ne comprends plus… Je me mets à rire aussi, confuse.

Il rit aux éclats, je le suis, nous rions sans arrêt, nous passons pour de vrais fous. Mais ça n'a plus d'importance. Je pense que…je suis la fille la plus heureuse du mon…

-Aaaahahahaha quelle bonne blague Clowday, je ne pensais pas que ton humour allait jusque là ! Ah, je n'arrive plus à m'arrêter ! J'en ai mal aux côtes ! Hihihi…

…de.

-MAIS T'ES COMPLETEMENT ABRUTI OU TU LE FAIS EXPRES ? ESPECE D'IDIOT DE PREMIERE ! J'Y CROIS PAS COMMENT C'EST POSSIBLE ! JE TE L'AI DIT DE LA PLUS CLAIRE MANIERE ET TU TROUVES UN MOYEN DE LE NIER ! J'AI DE PLUS EN PLUS ENVIE DE TE TAPER SALE NIGHTRAY !

-Hein, mais de quoi tu parles ? Et ARRÊTE DE CRIER UN PEU TU ME CASSES LES OREILLES !

-ON NE CRIE PAS DANS LES COULOIRS !

Ah, un surveillant, chouette. Maintenant il va falloir trouver une explication à nos hurlements. A moins qu'on choisisse l'option fuite. Personnellement, je détale comme un lapin. L'autre, je ne sais pas, et je ne veux pas savoir. Il est vraiment…con. C'est le mot qui convient. Ce n'est pas possible quoi, je lui ai dit les mots exacts, on ne pouvait pas faire plus clair ! Et il pense que…

C'est une blague…

Après tout, ça se tient. Je le taquine tout le temps, je ne me comporte pas comme si je l'aimais vraiment, je suis une vraie peste à ses yeux. Il ne me considérera jamais comme une autre personne que Merry Clowsday, la sorcière asociale.

Il reste encore un cours avant la fin de la journée. Je vais donc en classe, imaginant Elliot se faire punir sévèrement. Un sourire sadique se forme sur mes lèvres rien qu'en y pensant…Ce salaud devra se faire pardonner. Je ne sais même pas comment je vais lui dire s'il réagit comme ça à chaque fois que je me déclare… Déjà que là, j'étais de bonne humeur, alors quand je ne le serai pas je vais avoir beaucoup de mal à redire ces simples mots… Je n'écoute plus rien au cours, et je n'entends pas le professeur m'interroger. Cassie, jamais très loin de moi, me tapote l'épaule, me sortant ainsi de mes pensées. Je réagis enfin, et l'enseignant répète sa question. J'y réponds sans trop de mal, et décide de ne plus penser à l'autre imbécile pour le moment.

Je sors de cours, accompagné de ma fidèle amie, et nous rejoignons notre chambre. Je m'empresse de lui dire que je me suis déclarée. Elle n'en revient pas, et me pose toutes sortes de questions. J'essaye de la calmer, et après quelques minutes, j'y arrive enfin et lui explique que je me suis fait jeter d'une manière extraordinairement ridicule, et honteuse. Elle entrouvre la bouche, plus qu'étonnée. Puis, elle pose sur mon épaule une main compatissante, tandis que je peste contre ce blond qui l'est vraiment finalement (je n'ai rien contre les blonds, hein.). Je vais prendre ma douche quotidienne, et une fois sous l'eau chaude, je me remets à chanter, comme toujours. Puis je repense à cet échec incroyable. Il n'a pas compris les sentiments que j'éprouve envers lui. C'est un monde ça. Si les mots « je t'aime » ne sont pas assez clairs, comment veut-il que je lui dise ? Je m'énerve encore, il faut que j'arrête d'y penser. Je fredonne cette douce mélodie, comme les autres jours, tentant d'oublier tout ça.

En sortant, je m'enroule d'une serviette, et j'ouvre la porte menant vers la chambre.

Et là, même surprise, tiens.

Scénario répétitif.

Devinez qui est là ?

Non, vraiment, devinez.

Oui, il s'agit bien de ce p%#µ*n de fils de Nightray à la… Ah non mais là je déprime hein. Je referme la porte, aussi rouge que la dernière fois que ça m'est arrivé. Dieu, dis-moi, qu'est-ce que je t'ai fait ? Je demande une nouvelle fois à Cassie de me passer mes vêtements, je me rhabille vite fait, et je sors, toujours rouge. Et une fois de plus, je ne suis pas la seule, et la rousse s'en fiche. Je m'assieds sur mon lit, mais cette fois, je le fixe, d'un air déterminé.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux maintenant ?

-Euh, des explications.

-Je ne t'en dois pas. Ce n'est pas de ma faute si tu es attardé.

-Quoi ? Répète un peu pour voir !

-Tu es attardé ! Ça te va comme ça ?

-Absolument pas, imbécile !

-Attends, c'est moi, l'imbécile ?

-Bien sûr que c'est toi ! Et puis, mince, je ne comprends pas ! Qu'est-ce que j'ai bien pu te faire pour que tu m'embêtes toujours comme ça ? Explique moi pourquoi tu es toujours aussi désagréable avec moi !

-Je te l'ai dit espèce de bouché ! C'est parce que je t'aime !

-Ne recommence pas avec ça ce n'est plus drôle !

-Mais c'est la vérité !

-Ne te moque pas de moi !

-Je ne me moque pas de toi ! Il faut te le dire en quelles langues ? Je t'aime, I love you, te quiero, ti amo, aishiteru, ich liebe dich, j't'aquiers, wo ai ni…

-Mais ça va arrête !

Il part en claquant la porte. Ouh là, je lui ai dit en plusieurs langues, là… Bref, j'espère qu'il a compris, hein. Je me retourne vers Cassie, qui une fois de plus, s'est couvert les oreilles. Vraiment, le même scénario…

Les journées qui suivent passent sans quand je ne parle à Elliot. Il m'a bien énervée sur ce coup là. Et dès que nos regards se croisent, il rougit fortement, fronce les sourcils, s'énerve, ouvre la bouche pour dire quelque chose, la referme, se tourne vers Léo, honteux, encore plus rouge. Eh oui, à chaque fois. Il faut dire qu'il est assez prévisible comme garçon. J'ai même commencé un jeu. Dès que je le regarde, je compte les secondes, voir si ça a changé depuis la dernière fois. La plupart du temps il n'y a qu'une seconde d'écart.

Je m'égare.

Après deux semaines, je vous avoue que j'ai perdu patience. Il fallait que je sache ce qu'il pensait de moi tout de même ! On ne sait jamais, un miracle peut se produire. Et puis, s'il n'accepte pas mes sentiments, tant pis pour moi, je continuerai comme avant. Après tout, c'est prévisible. Je vais donc le voir à la fin d'un cours, et demande à Léo de nous laisser seuls. J'emmène Elliot dans un couloir vide, histoire d'être plus discrète que les autres pouffes qui s'étaient déclarées à lui avant moi. Je ne vais pas par quatre chemins.

-Elliot, j'ai besoin de ta réponse.

-Hein ? Mais je…

-Je te demande juste d'être sincère. Je ne veux pas de mensonges hypocrites. Je sais que ce n'est pas ton genre de toute façon.

Il me regarde, puis baisse les yeux. Puis, d'une voix froide, il me fait part de ses pensées…

-Je suis désolé. Je ne peux pas. Je ne t'aime pas de cette manière. Je veux bien que nous soyons amis, mais je ne peux pas sortir avec toi.

…Je le savais. Mais…je ne sais pas quoi lui dire…

-Bah, attends, tu m'as pris au sérieux ? Ahaha !

-Merry.

Je m'arrête de rire. Mon faux sourire s'efface rapidement. Je baisse les yeux à mon tour. Il s'approche de moi, et pose sa main sur ma tête.

-Je t'admire. Tu es capable de jouer la comédie pour qu'on ne voie pas que tu ne vas pas bien. Mais ne te force pas trop. J'espère que nous continuerons malgré tout à nous…disputer comme avant.

Il part. J'étais prête à ça. Je savais que j'allais me faire rejeter. Je m'étais même préparée mentalement. Mais…

Un bruit me trahit totalement.

« Plic, ploc. »

Le bruit de mes larmes, de plus en plus grosses, qui s'écrasent au sol…

Merde…c'est bien plus dur que je ne l'avais imaginé.

* * *

><p>Et voilà, ne me tuez pas, je vous permets de m'envoyer des menaces de mort par reviews ^^' Bonne nuit !<p> 


	12. Questions réponses

Nouveau chapitre ! Juste pour vous dire, avant le chapitre 10, il y a le chapitre 9, que j'ai publié samedi~ Au cas où certains l'auraient loupé. Je dois filer, bonne lecture !

* * *

><p><strong><em>~Questions-Réponses~<em>**

Bonjour à tous ! Comment allez-vous ? Une belle journée s'annonce n'est-ce pas ? Il est sept heures du matin, et je me suis réveillée une heure plus tôt ! Aujourd'hui c'est donc moi qui vais aller secouer Cassie. Je m'exécute donc, déjà toute prête. Elle est en pyjama. Ça faisait bien longtemps que je ne l'avais pas vue comme ça. Je me réveille toujours après elle, et la plupart du temps, le soir, elle se couche sans même que je n'aie pris ma douche. Je pense avoir un rythme un peu moins strict que le sien… J'ai toujours un peu de mal à m'endormir, de mon côté. Surtout ces derniers jours. En fait, la nuit dernière, je ne sais même pas s'il serait correct de dire que j'ai dormi. Je ne faisais que réfléchir à ce que l'autre m'avait dit.

Eh oui, je recommence à l'appeler l'autre…Ne demandez pas pourquoi…

Mais bon, c'est le passé ! Changeons donc de sujet !

-Merry… ? Tu es déjà debout ? Et…

Cassie se fige, puis se frotte les yeux, et me fixe avec des yeux qui en disent long sur ses pensées. Pensées qu'elle ne garde pas pour elle très longtemps. Elle passe une main dans mes cheveux noirs. Je crois qu'elle retient un cri.

-Mais qu'est-ce que…C'est quoi cette coupe !

-Ah, ça ? Tu n'aimes pas ?

Effectivement, mes cheveux ne m'arrivent plus au dos, mais aux épaules, et ma frange, auparavant de côté, me couvre à présent horizontalement le front.

-C'était mieux avant ! Pourquoi tu…

-Ne te plains pas, je comptais les couper courts ! Et puis, j'ai fait ça, parce que je ressentais un besoin de changement… Tu comprends ? j'ajoute avec un sourire amical.

-Gyaaaaaah !

Elle sort de son lit, me pousse, se change le plus vite possible, ne prend même pas la peine de bien se coiffer ou de mettre son nœud droit, et elle part de la chambre, en faisant un vacarme inimaginable.

-Euh…tu ne manges pas ?

Je la rejoins dehors, un grand sourire aux lèvres. Le peu d'élèves présents dans les couloirs me regardent d'un air choqué. Il faut dire que je suis réputée pour être une asociale qui ne se dévoile qu'en présence de l'autre, et qu'en ces moments-là, je me transforme en une peste des plus exaspérantes. Le lycée entier connaît nos relations plus ou moins étranges, il est donc de me voir comme ça, souriante. Je cours après mon amie, et je finis par la rattraper.

Elle se tourne vers moi et m'attrape par les épaules.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il t'est arrivé, Merry ?

-Mais je vais très bien ! Et puis, ne cris pas comme ça ! Tu vas réveiller tous les autres.

Elle me jette un dernier coup d'œil et s'en va, sans plus m'adresser un mot. Je ne la suis pas. Je suis sûre qu'elle s'en remettra. Ce n'est qu'une coupe de cheveux. Je pars alors dans la direction opposée, vers la salle de musique, sans doute inoccupée en ce moment même. Je m'approche, et j'entends une mélodie. Alors il y a quelqu'un, à cette heure-ci ?

C'est du piano. Je colle mon oreille contre la porte. Cette mélodie est très belle. Mais…je la reconnais ! Les paroles, une fois de plus, me viennent à l'esprit…comme ça…

-Every time you kissed me, I trembled like a child…Gathering the roses, we sang for the hope…

Bon, certes, je n'ai pas une voix de rêve, mais je ne crois pas chanter trop mal, j'ai une bonne oreille musicale, je repère facilement les notes, les tonalités… MAIS ON S'EN MOQUE DE ÇA ! Je continue de chanter, les paroles sortant de ma bouche sans que je ne les connaisse quelques secondes auparavant. Ma voix se fait de plus en plus forte, suivant les nuances de l'instrument, alors que celui-ci monte, va dans les tons _forte_.

-Roses die, the secret is inside the pain…

Soudain, tout s'arrête. Le piano, ainsi que les mots qui défilaient l'un après l'autre dans ma tête. J'ai peut-être chanté un peu trop fort… Des bruits de pas se font entendre, près des portes. Ces dernières s'ouvrent, et je fais face à un Léo assez surpris.

-Ah, Merry ! Que fais-tu ici aussi tôt ?

-Je te retourne la question…

-Je t'en prie, entre.

J'obéis, assez gênée. Il me propose de m'installer sur le petit fauteuil du piano, tandis qu'il part chercher une chaise, bien plus inconfortable. Il s'assied à côté de moi, et me sourit. Je détourne le regard, et dis sur un ton embarrassé :

-Euh, tu m'as entendue…chanter ?

-Oui.

J'ai envie de me donner des gifles. Heureusement que ce n'était pas l'autre.

-Mais, dis-moi, un changement d'humeur ?

-Ah ? Oh, tu parles de mes cheveux ? Je me suis dit que…Il était temps de passer à autre chose…

-C'est vrai qu'Elliot t'a rejetée, dit-il avec un grand sourire.

Encore une fois, j'ai envie de me donner des gifles.

-C'est…c'est lui qui te l'a dit ? Enfin, je le comprends, tu es son valet après tout mais…

Il laisse échapper un petit rire. Ah mon malheur fait son bonheur c'est ça ? Non, c'est vrai qu'il a « essayé de m'aider », enfin, je crois… Je le regarde fixement. Un ange passe. J'observe ses lunettes rondes. Elles cachent drôlement bien ses yeux.

-On dirait que tu fais tout pour que les autres ne voient pas ton visage…

-Ah, euh, ce n'est pas exactement ça. Mais parlons d'autre chose.

Il n'a pas l'air de vouloir parler de lui. Bon eh bien changeons donc de sujet… Mais avant même que je ne puisse dire un mot, il me demande :

-Depuis quand es-tu amoureuse d'Elliot ?

Question inattendue.

-Ah euh je…depuis…l'année dernière…je pense…

Je me sens rougir de honte. Puis je me permets de l'interroger à mon tour :

-Et toi, depuis quand es-tu le valet de…euh son valet ?

-Depuis deux ans maintenant.

-Ah ? Seulement ?

-Je trouve que c'est assez long…J'ai l'impression de l'être depuis toujours. Sauf que je ne l'ai pas vu grandir…

Je n'ose pas lui demander comment ça s'est passé. Je ne sais pas si ce serait impoli de me montrer curieuse sur le déroulement de leur rencontre. J'aimerais tellement connaître tous les détails. Mais…

Je pense que ça ne me sera pas utile…

-Bon, à mon tour de te poser une autre question !

Ah c'est chacun son tour ? Pourtant j'en ai tellement à lui poser ! Mais bon. Nous avons encore une heure devant nous. Je pense que j'aurai le temps d'avoir des réponses. Même si je ne suis pas sûre qu'il répondra à tout. …Depuis quand on joue aux questions-réponses ?

Il s'approche de moi, son visage n'est plus très loin du mien. Il doit faire à peu près ma taille…

-Pourquoi tu n'arrivais pas à dormir cette nuit ?

…Léo je te maudis.

-Je ne vois pas pourquoi je devrais te répondre.

-Ce sont les règles, tu réponds à tout, je réponds à tout. Et on n'a qu'un seul joker. Il faut bien l'utiliser !

Je rêve !

-Mais depuis quand on joue à un jeu là ?

-Depuis maintenant sept secondes ! Alors, joker ?

-Je n'arrivais pas à dormir parce que je pensais à ce que m'avait dit Elliot. A mon tour. Pourquoi est-ce que tu es venu ici aussi tôt ?

-J'avais besoin de réfléchir.

Ce n'est pas une réponse ça.

-Et toi pourquoi es-tu en ces lieux ?

-La réponse je l'ai déjà donnée. Pourquoi tu caches autant ton visage ?

-Joker.

…Zut, je pensais l'avoir en faisant dans le spontané. Tant pis, on va voir si j'arrive à lui soutirer d'autres informations, même si maintenant, je me pose vraiment des questions… Le jeu continue ainsi. Je n'ai toujours pas utilisé mon joker, ses questions n'étant pas trop personnelles. Je me demande encore comment on en est arrivés là.

Et là, une question à laquelle je n'avais pas très envie de répondre…

-Pourquoi tu tentes de cacher à ce point que tu vas mal ?

-Je t'avoue que… je ne pensais pas que tu le remarquerais. Je ne sais pas si utiliser mon joker maintenant. Cette question, je peux y répondre, mais… Je n'ai pas vraiment envie de parler de tout ça…

A ce moment même, les portes s'ouvrent. Une personne que je n'avais absolument pas envie de croiser ne serait-ce que pendant deux courtes secondes apparaît sur le seuil de la porte.

-Léo, c'était donc ici que tu te cachais ! Et…qu'est-ce que tu fais avec…Euh….Clowsday ?

Je me retourne vers l'autre, et lui souris. Il semble surpris par ma nouvelle coupe. Je me lève, remercie Léo, et sors de la pièce. Je ne dis rien. Une fois dehors, après avoir tourné, pour ne plus être visible, je me mets à courir. Je me dirige vers la salle de classe, les yeux baissés. Je ne veux rien entendre, rien voir. J'essayais de le cacher, mais je…

Je me sens vraiment mal…

La journée passe assez vite, et le soir venu, Cassie me prend par le bras. Elle m'entraîne dans un endroit calme, silencieux, pour pouvoir me parler. Je sais qu'elle veut des explications.

-Bon maintenant Merry, tu vas me dire ce qui ne va pas avec toi.

-Mais tout va bien, Cassie ! Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ?

-Arrête de mentir comme ça ! Je te connais depuis bien longtemps maintenant, et je sais quand tu vas bien ou pas. Et je ne t'ai jamais vu aussi mal !

…Sacrée Cassie. Je faisais pourtant de mon mieux pour que ça ne se remarque pas, mais ce changement soudain d'humeur n'était apparemment pas la meilleure des solutions. C'est vrai qu'on se doute facilement qu'il m'est arrivé quelque chose. Je m'efforce difficilement de sourire, même si je sais que ça n'arrangera rien. Elle me prend par les épaules et me pousse contre le mur, avant de crier :

-Tu es vraiment stupide ou quoi ? Tu penses vraiment que faire comme si rien ne se passait arrange tout ? Tu crois vraiment que derrière une fausse bonne humeur, je ne vais pas voir ton âme en peine ? Tu croyais pouvoir me duper comme ça ? Tu me prends pour qui ?

Mes yeux sont écarquillés. C'est la première fois depuis longtemps que je la vois s'énerver comme ça… Elle se calme et me lâche.

-Hier, j'ai dû insister pour que tu me parles de ce qui t'était arrivé. Pourtant, tu sais bien que je n'aime pas forcer les gens à dire des choses dont ils n'ont pas forcément envie de se souvenir. Mais tu avais l'air si anéantie que je ne pouvais pas rester là à ne rien faire. Je m'inquiète pour toi Merry. N'essaie pas de franchir des obstacles que tu ne peux traverser sans l'aide des autres. Tu sais, se relever après ce genre d'échec est assez dur. Mais tes amis, en l'occurrence moi, sont là pour te prendre la main et t'aider à avancer ! Alors ne les repousse pas en tentant de cacher tes problèmes et tes peines. Ne prétends pas t'en être totalement remise alors que tu t'enfonces encore plus dans le sol, ne pouvant pas te redresser toi-même.

…Alors là… Il y a comme un blanc…

-Tu…es drôlement poétique, Cassie.

Elle se retourne vivement, rouge de honte, et se prépare à répliquer mais se ravise devant mon sourire sincère. Puis elle ajoute, souriante elle aussi :

-Te comporter comme ça ne sert à rien. Et cette coupe ne te va pas.

Nous éclatons de rire ensemble. Et j'entends quelqu'un crier mon nom. Malheureusement, je reconnais cette voix…

-Merry !

* * *

><p>A la semaine prochaine !<p> 


	13. Amis

Voilà le chapitre ! Pardon de ne pas avoir publié lundi T^T Mais bon comprenez j'avais 230 et quelques pages à lire pour le lendemain, doooonc ~ (en plus, j'les ai finies, vive moi ! \o/)

Ben pour pas trop vous faire attendre, je vous l'ai mis aujourd'hui, je suis gentille hien ? (fais pas "non" de la tête Mymy è0é) xD

Il est un peu court mais je l'aime bien, et puis vous avez l'habitude, nan ? x)

**ANNONCE : cette fic risque de continuer peut-être pour une petite dizaine de chaptires, même un peu moins je pense. DOnc, je la considère comme presque finie. Il y aura beaucoup de spoils, donc...lisez les scans, ou arrêtez de lire cette fanfiction, ou bien encore n'en n'ayez rien à foutre 8D**

Bref, voilà. Bonne lecture \o/

* * *

><p><strong><em>~Amis~<em>**

Et voilà l'autre qui arrive, en criant mon pré... Mon prénom ?

-Snowtie, je dois parler à Merry en privé, tu pourrais nous laisser seuls s'il te plaît ?

Cassie lui lance un regard froid, et se retourne vers moi. Je lui fais un signe de tête, et lui dis de s'en aller. Je peux bien écouter ce qu'il a à me dire sans m'énerver. Enfin je l'espère. Je vais faire de mon mieux. Elle part, après m'avoir regardé une dernière fois, et avoir murmuré « tu es sûre ? ». Je suis seule avec l'autre. A l'aide.

-Merry, je...

-Stop, arrête-toi tout de suite. Je fais de mon mieux pour me contenir, alors dis-moi d'abord de quoi tu veux me parler pour éviter les sujets qui pourraient me faire perdre mon sang froid. Et puis, pourquoi m'appelles-tu Merry ? Tu choisis bien les moments, toi.

Je sens que je suis de plus en plus froide avec lui. Je n'y peux rien. Je ne peux pas le fuir éternellement, mais je ne suis pas obligée de me montrer aussi distante. Après tout...non, il m'a quand même rejetée, il refuse mes sentiments, c'est tout à fait normal que je lui en veuille. Et...

...PUTAIN J'Y COMPRENDS RIEN !

Excusez mon langage.

-MERRY ! TU M'ENERVES TU SAIS ! TU VAS ME LAISSER TE DIRE CE QUE J'AI SUR LE CŒUR OUI OU NON ? POUR LA PREMIERE FOIS DE MA VIE J'AI UNE ENVIE IRRESISTIBLE DE TE FRAPPER ! J'EN AI RAS LE BOL !

...Woah.

-DONC TU VAS TE TAIRE ET M'ECOUTER, COMPRIS ?

Je ne dis rien. Il prend ça pour un oui, enfin je crois, vu qu'il soupire et qu'il...plonge ses yeux dans les miens. Je baisse la tête, gênée. Il pose ses mains sur mes joues et s'approche... Doucement... Il...

Me les étire. C'est quoi ce jeu ?

-Tu es stupide, Merry.

-Je ne te permets pas.

-Je t'ai dit que je voulais qu'on continue de se disputer comme avant. J'aurais peut-être dû formuler autrement ma demande.

Mes yeux croisent les siens. Je ne sais pas vraiment comment réagir. Qu'est-ce que « nous disputer » signifiait pour lui ?

-J'aurais dû dire quelque chose comme « J'aimerais qu'on reste amis ».

Mon cœur fait un bond. Je me sens bien rougir, et, même si je sais qu'il l'a vu à cause du léger sourire qui vient de se former sur ses lèvres, je tente tout de même de le cacher et baissant la tête. Il me relève le menton, et m'embrasse.

Je plaisante.

Certes, il me relève le menton, et me sourit, voilà, contents ? –Quoique je vous avoue qu'une partie de moi aurait préféré la première option. Hum.- J'essaie de garder un air indifférent, mais c'est absolument impossible. Je me sens trembler.

-Lâche-moi.

-Pourquoi ça ?

-Qui t'a donné le droit d'agir comme ça avec moi ?

-Tsss, je me montre gentil, et tu ne trouves que ça à dire. Tu sais, je ne veux pas que tu m'ignores. Ça va faire deux fois en peu de temps que tu ne me parles pas pendant un bon moment, et j'en ai assez. Nos disputes quotidiennes me manquent atrocement.

Il se retourne, soudain rouge de honte, et fixe le mur :

-En d'autres termes... Tu...me...tu me man... Rah !

Je sens un sourire se dessiner sur mes lèvres.

-Tu...

Il prend une longue inspiration, puis me dit d'une voix presque inaudible :

-Tu me manques... Clowsday.

-Merry.

Il me regarde dans les yeux, et rougit un peu plus. En fait, ce type est tellement imprévisible que c'en est mignon. Il est dur à l'extérieur, mais très gentil à l'intérieur. Comment on appelle ça déjà ?

-Me...rry ? Tu as dit toi-même que tu ne voulais pas que je t'appelle par ton prénom ! RAAAAH TU ES BIZARRE JE TE COMPRENDS VRAIMENT PAS !

-Je suis étrange n'est-ce pas ? Une simple parole de toi peut me mettre dans des états totalement opposés. De si belles paroles me font monter au ciel, et d'autres comme celles de la dernière fois me rendent tellement triste. Mais je ne pense pas être folle. Du moins pas tout à fait.

Je lui fais le plus beau sourire –enfin je pense- que je n'aie jamais fait.

-Je pense plutôt être folle de toi.

Le temps que mes paroles lui montent au cerveau, la teinte rouge présente sur ses joues s'étend sur tout son visage, de son menton jusqu'à ses oreilles, montant peu à peu vers son front. Tiens c'est tout de même un drôle de spectacle.

-TU TE RENDS COMPTE DE CE QUE TU DIS LA ?

-Ben... c'est vrai. J'essaie de le nier mais je ne peux pas ! Je t'adore.

-ARRÊÊÊÊTE ! C'est vraiment embarrassant que tu me sortes ça comme ça !

-Je n'y peux rien !

J'éclate de rire, alors qu'il se recroqueville sur lui-même, par terre. Je m'approche de lui, sûre qu'il pense quelque chose du genre « pourquoi est-ce que je lui ai dit ça... », et je me mets à sa hauteur. Il lève les yeux. Je perçois en cette personne, devant moi, un air tellement enfantin que j'ai envie de le serrer dans mes bras. J'ai beau dire qu'il est imprévisible, je ne suis pas mieux. En fait, je suis bizarre. Un rien me fait changer d'avis. Je devrais avoir honte... Mais en fait ce n'est qu'avec lui. J'ai même du mal à me comprendre moi-même, des fois, je vous jure.

-Autre chose ?

-Oui : cette coupe ne te va pas du tout.

J'ouvre de grands yeux ronds. Bon, donc tout le monde est de cet avis. Génial, je me suis coupé les cheveux pour rien ! Et mer...euh mince. Bon tant pis.

-Je me referai l'autre –en plus court, certes-. Enfin si tu préfères.

-Largement.

Bon, comme ça c'est clair. Je me lève, et lui tends la main. Il la prend, hésitant, et je le tire.

...C'est moi ou il fait exprès de ne pas m'aider à e relever ? Il se fiche de moi hein ? Ça ne peut pas être possible, il n'est pas en train de m'embêter, si ? Eh bien il va voir !

Je le tire si fort que je retombe par terre. Il ne m'avait pas vu venir. La preuve, c'est qu'il n'a pas eu le temps de se mettre bien debout, et qu'il m'est tombé dessus. Maintenant, il est assis sur mon ventre. En plus, il n'a pas l'air de se demander quel coussin à jambes lui a amorti la chute, pendant qu'il se gratte la tête.

-Tu pèses ton poids.

Il se retourne, et se rend compte de sa position. Pourtant, il ne bouge pas.

-Bon tu te lèves ? Tu fais mal !

-Hm, je ne sais pas. Il est confortable ton ventre.

-Bouge-toi de là !

Je lui donnai un coup de genou...quelque part, je ne sais pas vraiment où j'ai visé. Mais vu le gémissement qu'il a poussé, je...crois savoir. Oups.

-T'es complètement malade !

-Excuse-moi ! Je ne voyais pas, alors...

-Mais même ! T'avais pas à me frapper comme ça ! T'y es allée fort en plus !

Je vois que les marques de politesse ont totalement disparu. Même si entre nous il n'y en avait pas tellement de toute façon.

-Ben alors dégage de là.

Il ne se fait pas prier, et se relève immédiatement, pour ne pas recevoir un autre coup. Je peux respirer –convenablement- à nouveau... Et je me mets à rire. Encore une fois, je sais. Dire que je m'étais prétendue asociale. Enfin, peut-être que je n'avais pas bien compris ce terme... Il me regarde, un peu moins en colère, et l'air moins souffrant que tout à l'heure, et se met à rire lui aussi.

En fait, j'ai compris quelque chose. Le rire est comme le hoquet, ou le bâillement. Il est assez contagieux.

Oui ma blague est nulle, je sais.

Bref, nous rions, mais...

-Pourquoi on rit en fait ?

-...Très bonne question, Elliot.

Il ne dit plus rien. Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais ce silence pesant me gêne. J'ai dit quelque chose de mal ?

-Alors je peux t'appeler Merry ?

Hein ? Attends, de quoi il parle ? ...Aaaaaah je l'ai appelé par son prénom, c'est pour ça qu'il s'est tut pendant un moment ! C'est bien, vive moi et ma lenteur.

Ouais, retour du sarcasme.

Euh donc.

-Ben, j'imagine. Enfin, c'est plus joli que Clowsday, non ?

-Et je pense que je préfère Elliot à Nightray, personnellement. Après tout...entre amis...

-Oui, entre _amis_.

Il se retourne vers moi, pensant avoir fait une erreur en prononçant ce mot. Il croit sans doute que ça va me rendre triste de savoir qu'il n'y a rien d'autre que de l'amitié entre nous. Mais je sais aller de l'avant. Enfin je crois. En tous cas, ce n'est pas un rejet qui va me faire perdre espoir. Même si, quand il m'a dit que ce n'était pas possible, j'ai été assez effondrée... Ben maintenant ça va mieux ! Mais... Et puis mince, hein.

Ce qui est sûr, c'est que je n'oublie pas ces sentiments, quoiqu'il dise. Il ne veut pas de moi ? Il ne sait pas ce qu'il rate !

Je souris à cause de ma propre pensée. Elliot me regarde, et ne peut cacher cet air satisfait.

-Je suis content que tu ailles mieux, Merry.

J'aimerais bien me voir dans un miroir, tiens. Je parie que je suis rouge comme une pivoine. Je pourrais me moquer de moi-même, j'en suis sûre. Pourtant, il a l'air si sincère en disant ça... ça me rend encore plus heureuse.

Des fois, je me demande si c'est une bonne chose, le fait de connaître le mot « Amour ».

* * *

><p>Eh oui, le retour de la blague "il m'embrasse" ! Parce que la dernière fois j'ai eu qu'une seule réaction, alors j'étais assez déçue T_T *sort*<p>

Bref, merci beaucoup de lire, ça me fait super plaisir ! 57 reviews, vous comprenez... Je ne savais même pas si cette fic allait continuer x)

Pour le truc du ventre, Eliot il est assis dos à Merry, hein. Juste pour préciser xD

Je ferai des dessins de Merry et compagnie :D


	14. Ma rencontre avec les intrus

Re-salut... Oui j'ai réécrit (presque entièrement) ce chapitre. Je n'aimais pas du tout comment il était, je l'ai donc refait. Merci à Mymy pour ses conseils qui m'ont aidée pour cette dure opération 8D

D'ailleurs, une p'tite dédicace xD (tu sauras retrouver, non ?)

J'espère qu'il est mieux... En plus l est plus long *0* par contre, pas eu le temps de me relire T_T

Bonne lecture, en tous cas~ Ah et les persos de PH sont pas à moi.

* * *

><p><strong><em>~Ma rencontre avec les intrus~<em>**

Bonjour très cher porte-bonheur ! Oui, car vous, mon public, j'ai vraiment l'impression que vous me portez chance, des fois. Bon, d'autres, vous semblez être des porteurs de poisse pas possibles, mais passons.

Quelques jours se sont écoulés depuis la dernière fois. Je marche tranquillement dans les couloirs, les cours ayant fini. Je pense aller rejoindre Elliot à la bibliothèque, et en profiter pour continuer le Chevalier Saint, tiens. A moins qu'il ne soit dans la salle de musique…

J'étouffe un bâillement. Je n'ai pas beaucoup dormi cette nuit, enfin, cv'est surtout que je me suis levée très tôt.

Pendant que je réfléchis, quelqu'un me rentre dedans.

-Oh ! Je suis désolé, je ne regardais pas où je marchais…

Je marmonne un vague « pas grave ». Oui, l'asociale est de retour. Ça faisait longtemps, n'est-ce pas ? Je détaille la personne qui m'a heurtée de plein fouet. C'est un garçon, l'air un peu plus jeune que moi, blond, avec les cheveux en bataille. Ses yeux sont pareils à deux émeraudes. J'aurais presque vu Ada Vessalius, s'il avait été une fille d'environ trois ans de plus, je dirais. Certes, il fait ma taille, du moins de vue. Il ne me dit rien, si ce n'est qu'il ressemble beaucoup à l'autre jeune fille. Enfin, je veux dire que…

-Je ne t'ai jamais vu par ici.

Le blondinet se raidit. Mon but n'était pourtant pas de le mettre mal à l'aise… Je reprends donc :

-Tu es nouveau ?

Il a l'air rassuré. Il soupire, puis me regarde.

-Euh, c'est exactement ça ! Je viens d'arriver…

Je sens de l'hésitation dans sa voix. Je ne cherche pas plus loin, et au moment où j'allais partir et le laisser, des bruit de pas se font entendre. Il a l'air soudainement inquiet.

-Qui est là ?

-Eh, calme-toi, c'est sans aucun doute quelqu'un de l'établissement. Enfin, c'est vrai qu'on a parlé d'intrus…

Je suis prise d'un doute. Je n'ai jamais vu ce garçon, et il n'avait pas l'air très sincère. Je le fixe attentivement, et remarque qu'il porte quelque chose. Un étui qui m'est vraiment familier.

-Mais…c'est l'étui d'Elliot ?

Il ne répond rien, trop concentré sur les simples bruits de pas. Ada Vessalius sort de sa cachette, et répond un léger « c'est moi… ». L'inconnu a l'air exagérément soulagé. Sans qu'on ne prête attention à ma pauvre présence, ils se mirent à discuter.

-Euh, excusez-moi… je tente, espérant, sans doute pour la première fois de ma vie, de me faire entendre. Vous vous connaissez ? Et toi, le nouveau, pourquoi portes-tu l'étui d'Elliot ?

-Ah ! Je suis désolée, euh...

-Clowsday. Merry Clowsday. Je voulais juste savoir pourquoi ce petit a l'étui d'Elliot...

-En fait... Je lui ai piqué ! fit le blondinet en me lançant un clin d'œil. Vous y tenez tant que ça ? Si oui, je vous le rends, jolie demoiselle.

-...Ouais, on va dire. Mais si ton but est de l'embêter, je t'en prie garde l'étui ! C'est avec plaisir que je te le laisse, je réplique avec un sourire moqueur, avant de tourner les talons.

J'arpente les couloirs menant à la bibliothèque en sifflotant –euh bon en chantonnant. Je ne sais pas siffler- me demandant si ce nouveau a déjà réussi à énerver Elliot. Si oui, dommage que j'aie manqué ça, ça aurait pu être drôle d'en rajouter une couche... Je continue donc de marcher, à travers les couloirs, puis je le vois accourir, tiens, au bon moment. Je l'interpelle :

-Hey, Elliot !

-Je n'ai pas le temps, Merry ! Il faut que je retrouve ce garçon, qui a pris mon étui !

Un sourire se forme sur mes lèvres. La manière dont il dit mon prénom… Il le dit si normalement que…quoi ?

-Attends, tu ne chercherais pas un blond aux yeux verts par hasard ?

Il s'arrête et se tourne vers moi.

-Si, exactement… Tu l'as vu ?

-Oui, mais… Pourquoi est-ce que tu le cherches ?

-C'est l'un des intrus qui s'est infiltré dans l'établissement ! Tu n'as rien écouté à l'annonce ou quoi ?

-Il avait pourtant l'air de connaître Ada Vessalius !

-On s'en moque ! Où l'as-tu vu ?

Je lui explique, lui indique l'endroit, puis il me prend la main et se met à courir. Un peu plus et je faisais l'erreur de me dégager et de lui crier « Ne m'implique pas dans cette histoire ». Je me suis retenue au bon moment… En faisant ça, je ne pourrais pas sentir en ce moment ses doigts forts serrer les miens et… Mais qu'est-ce que je raconte moi.

Nous tournons dans un coin, et au lieu de tomber sur l'inconnu, nous avons droit au corps de la vache à l… Euh la blonde aux yeux verts, allongé au sol, inconscient. Ses deux chats n'arrêtent pas de miauler. Aussitôt, Elliot s'avance vers elle et la secoue. Je m'accroupis pour me mettre à la hauteur du blond, et je m'aperçois qu'un des chatons est en train de tirer sur la veste de celui-ci. Je le lui fais remarquer d'une petite tape sur l'épaule. Le petit animal semble vouloir le mener quelque part. Il se relève et me confie la Vessalius.

-Je vais le suivre, voir si je découvre quelque chose. Occupe-toi de l'emmener à l'infirmerie !

-Hein ? Mais…

Je n'ose pas lui dire que je m'inquiète pour lui. C'est tout de même assez étrange… J'ai réussi à lui dire « Je t'aime, je t'adore » un bon nombre de fois, et maintenant… Je pense qu'il lit sur mon visage. J'ai baissé ma garde, zut.

-Je sais me défendre.

Il s'en va, me laissant là avec l'inconsciente. Je tente de la porter, mais, déjà, elle a deux ans et quelques centimètres de plus que moi, et bien qu'elle ne soit pas trop lourde, sa poitrine est encombrante. Ça m'énerve, j'ai presque envie de la laisser là à souffrir. Mais je ne dois pas être jalouse, ce n'est pas le moment.  
>Tout le monde nous regarde. J'ai envie de me cacher. Je hais qu'on me fixe de cette manière. Je refuse l'aide qu'on me propose. Je ne veux pas accepter des offres de la part de gens qui me jugent. Oui, j'ai une fierté et des principes très mal placés. Je me déplace avec ce poids sur le dos. Heureusement, la salle des soins n'est pas trop loin... J'arrive enfin devant la porte, et ne pouvant pas lâcher la Vessalius, j'appelle un garçon pas loin, et lui jette un regard méprisant :<p>

-Eh toi là !

-Oui ! Euh Clowsday c'est ça ? Je suis Mehdi, du cours de bio...

-Vas-y, raconte-moi ta vie dans le détail, sept ou huit fois pendant qu'on y est ! Si tu as des yeux, c'est bien pour voir des choses, comme, par exemple... La personne inconsciente que je porte sur le dos, qui pèse son poids, et que je ne peux pas lâcher pour ouvrir la porte ? En bref : OUVRE CETTE PORTE AVANT QUE JE MEURE SOUS CETTE VACHE A LAIT !

« Mehdi » ne se fait pas prier et ouvre enfin cette fichue porte. J'entre comme je peux et je dépose la blonde sur un des lits, sous le regard surpris des infirmières. Ces dernières se lèvent et me posent des tas de questions. Je ne réponds pas, me contentant de « hm. ». Après tout je ne sais pas ce qu'il s'est passé, moi non plus.  
>Mon dos me fait mal. Je m'allonge à mon tour, précisant aux bonnes femmes que ce n'est que la course qui m'a fatiguée. Je ne suis pas très endurante...<p>

Je regarde Ada Vessalius du coin de l'œil. J'espère qu'elle va bien... Son air est paisible. Je ferme les yeux, puis je sens les bras de Morphée s'enrouler autour de mon corps et m'emporter au pays des songes. Quoi, je n'ai pas le droit d'être poétique...

Mmh... ? C'est quoi toutes ces voix tout à coup ?

-Ada ! Oh ma petite Adaaaaa ! Je me suis tellement inquiétéééé !

...Gné ?

-Oncle Oscar... ça va, tu n'as pas à imaginer le pire comme ça ! Heureusement que Clowsday m'a portée jusqu'ici !

On parle de moi ?

-Qui est-ce ? demanda une troisième voix.

Pour l'instant, j'ai réussi à distinguer Vessalius, et « Oncle Oscar » qui doit être l'adulte inquiet pour elle. Mais cette voix paraît un peu plus jeune, bien que ce soit tout de même une voix d'homme.

-Cette jeune fille allongée à côté. Elle avait l'air assez fatiguée et elle m'a tout de même amenée à l'infirmerie. Ça a dû l'épuiser, mais je lui en suis reconnaissante. Il faudra que je la remercie ! Et ainsi, je pourrais peut-être devenir amie avec elle !

...Bon, j'avais déjà entendu Elliot se plaindre de sa naïveté et du fait qu'elle croie que le monde entier est son ami, mais...à ce point ? Non parce que ça fait plaisir mais... Elle exagère.

-Tu es vraiment trop gentiiiiille Adaaaa !

J'ouvre lentement les yeux. Je mets un peu de temps à m'habituer à la lumière. Combien de temps ai-je donc dormi ? Et... Ah, quel drôle de spectacle. Un homme barbu est en train de broyer les côtes à la Vessalius, et un garçon âgé d'une vingtaine d'années aux cheveux noirs essayer de calmer le vieux gâteux. Allons bon, ils sont en uniforme de lycéens. Est-ce que je délire ?

-Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe...

J'ai atrocement mal à la tête. Je me suis pris un coup ou quoi ? Ou bien ils ont crié pendant que je dormais peut-être... Oui sans doute.

-Ah ! Pardon, nous t'avons réveillée ? s'excuse la blonde.

-Bah, ce n'est rien. Je n'avais qu'à dormir plus la nuit au lieu de m'occuper de...

-Alors c'est toi qui as sauvé ma petite Ada !

-Euh, c'est un bien grand mot, je n'ai fait que la transporter ici... Sur ce, je pense que je vais m'en aller.

Je me lève du lit, mais quelque me retient par la manche.

-Attends ! Nous pourrions peut-être faire plus ample connaissance, tu ne crois pas ?

Je ne sais pas quoi lui répondre... Je ne suis pas du genre à faire ami ami avec tout le monde. Enfin, elle a l'air bien gentille, mais je n'ai pas que ça à faire ! Elliot est allé voir ce qu'il se passait, et je ne sais pas ce qui pourrait bien lui arriver ! Je dois aller le rejoindre ! Enfin...ça peut être dangereux. Je ne sais pas quoi faire...

-Ada, tu pourrais nous présenter, tu ne penses pas ?

Les paroles du plus âgé me sortent de mes rêveries. ...Ce n'est pas le mot le plus approprié, mais passons. Je me retourne vers eux, et leur lance un regard froid. Le brun aux yeux d'or se met à trembler. Je sens que ça va être long.

-Voici mon oncle, Oscar ! Il est très gentil ! Et lui c'est Gilbert, le valet de mon frère. Il est un peu timide mais il est adorable, en vérité.

-Je sens comme des ondes négatives émaner de monsieur Oscar... Je suis Merry Clowsday, enchantée, et... Euh, ton frère ?

-Oui ! Celui que tu as vu tout à l'heure...

-Mais c'est l'intrus... Ah, je présume que ces deux-là aussi.

Elle rit nerveusement. Je soupire puis dis :

-Et c'est quoi, son nom, à ton frère ?

C'est Gilbert qui répond avant :

-Mon maître est Oz Vessalius !

...Dois-je rire ou paniquer ? Peut-être appeler l'asile ? Ou bien ne pas m'en faire ? Suis-je en train de délirer ? Ce type n'est pas net...

-Euh, cet homme est mort il y a dix ans.

Avant même qu'il ne puisse répondre quoi que ce soit, les infirmières nous interrompent, nous reprochant de faire trop de bruit. Et lorsqu'ils chahutaient, avant que je me réveille, étaient-elles venues leur dire de baisser le son, pour laisser dormir la pauvre innocente que je suis ? Je n'imagine pas non ! Je secoue mon bras pour qu'Ada me lâche, et je sors de l'infirmerie. Après avoir refermé la porte, je m'adosse contre le mur et soupire une nouvelle fois.

-Haaaa... Mais pourquoi y a-t-il autant d'imbéciles ici ? On ne peut pas passer une seule journée en paix...

Je me rends compte que j'ai pensé tout fort. Tant pis... A mon grand étonnement, une voix féminine me répond :

-Toi aussi ils t'exaspèrent ?

Je tourne la tête vers celle qui vient de parler. C'st une petite fille, âgée sans doute de 12 ans, avec de longues couettes lui tombant jusqu'aux fesses. Elle est aussi en uniforme. C'est el défilé des étrangers ou quoi ? Je suppose qu'elle fait aussi partie des intrus.

-Tu les connais ?

-A mon plus grand malheur...

Qu'est-ce que je disais.

-Que faites-vous ici ?

-J'en sais rien. Je me demande ce qui est passé par la tête de ces écervelés.

J'ai l'impression que cette gamine est de loin la plus mature de la bande. Elle reprend :

-Et l'autre pouffe blonde ! Elle ose me voler mon esclave ! C'est injuste qu'elle soit sa sœur ! Oz est à moi !

...Ou pas. Bon, je pense que je ferais mieux de partir voir ce que fait Elliot.

-Ravie de t'avoir rencontrée, euh...

-Alice.

-Alice, mais je dois m'en aller.

Elle m'ignore. Tant mieux, je ne pers plus de temps dans des bavardages inutiles. Je me mets à courir. Je me suis assez reposée, je pense que je pourrai tenir un moment. Je pars là où nous avons retrouvé Ada Vessalius, puis je me dirige dans la même direction qu'il avait pris pour chercher qui l'avait fait perdre conscience. Je parcours le lycée sans me soucier de mon souffle qui se fait de plus en plus rare. Je manque d'air. Je m'arrête alors, haletante. J'attends quelques minutes et je reprends ma course folle. Je pars jusque dans la forêt. J'ai entendu dire, une fois, qu'il y avait un passage secret dans le lycée, menant dehors, non loin de là où je suis. Je me cogne contre plusieurs branches, mes vêtements sont abîmés.

Tant pis.

Je ne sais plus exactement pourquoi je fais tout ça. Encore que je m'inquiète pour Elliot, mais là... Pourquoi je me mets moi-même en danger ? ça n'a jamais été mon genre. Pourtant, je suis là à courir comme une dingue entre les arbres, à m'érafler les joues.

J'ai peur.

Je suis terrifiée à l'idée qu'il lui soit arrivé quelque chose de grave.

Je trouve une espèce de trou, ayant vaguement une forme rectangulaire couverte par des tas de feuilles. Je m'approche un peu et aperçois la sortie dudit passage, ainsi que des marches. J'entends des voix à l'intérieur.

-...vancer, revenir en arrière... Ou emprunter un autre chemin ! Maintenant, tout dépend de toi !

Elliot ?

-Finalement tu sais te montrer gentil quand tu veux !

Leo.

Je m'appuie contre les feuillages parsemant le mur.

Je vous avoue que cette phrase, qu'il a prononcée, me touche beaucoup. Un sourire s'empare de mes lèvres, et je ne tente pas de le cacher. Je ne sais même pas pourquoi je prends ça pour moi... Je me demande d'ailleurs à qui il parlait. Les bruits de leurs pas se font entendre, de plus en plus proches. Ils montent les escaliers. Je vois les mèches blondes d'Elliot dépasser, suivies de sa tête, et de tout son corps, pour laisser passer Leo et le gamin de tout à l'heure. Mon sourire s'agrandit lorsqu'ils se rendent compte de ma présence. Elliot hurle, comme à son habitude.

Et de mon côté, je sens les larmes me monter aux yeux.

-Idiot.

-Hein ?

-Si tu savais...

-Je pense qu'elle s'est inquiétée pour toi, intervient Leo.

Je vois Elliot virer au rouge, et détourner le regard, apparemment gêné. Je le prends par la manche et...

...Je lui fous une bonne baffe.

-Je sais que je ne suis pas toujours très utile mais ce n'est pas une raison pour me laisser de côté ! Imbécile ! La prochaine fois que tu me fais le coup, je t'en fous deux ! Et je ne vais même pas te demander comment tu t'es retrouvé dans cet état ! C'est pitoyable !

-Tu t'es regardée ? s'emporte-t-il. Et moi je la pose cette question ! Comment tu t'es retrouvée dans cet état ?

-Je suis venue te chercher, abruti ! Et je suis passée par la forêt !

-Mais...tu n'as pas vu le chemin ou quoi ?

-C'était trop long, j'ai pris un raccourci.

Il ne dit plus rien. Je ferme les yeux et pousse un énième soupir, puis je croise les bras. Soudainement, je me retrouve contre son torse, et sa main est posée sur ma tête.

...Je suis contre son torse et il me caresse les cheveux.

Je suis contre son torse et...il me caresse les...cheveux...

-C'est toi l'idiote. Tu n'avais pas à t'en faire comme ça.

Je sens son cœur battre, alors que ses bras m'entourent les épaules.

MAIS QU'EST-CE QUE C'EST QUE CETTE SITUATION ? Je veux dire, la fois où il m'est tombé dessus, d'accord, c'était un accident, et il avait l'air de s'en amuser, il en profitait pour mettre tout son poids sur mon pauvre ventre, mais là... Il me prend dans ses bras volontairement ! Ce n'est pas possible c'estpaspossiblec'estpaspossiblec'estpaspossiblec'estpaspossible...

-Hum hum...

-Oh ça va le nabot. Leo et toi, partez devant, je vous rejoins.

OH MON DIEU.

Je relève la tête vers lui, me risquant à le regarder dans les yeux. Je suis sûre que je suis plus rouge qu'une tomate. Il ne me regarde pas, ses yeux fixent le vide. Pourquoi il est aussi grand ? Je me sens trop petite, je n'arrive même pas à savoir s'il rougit ou pas... Il se décide enfin et se retourne vers moi. Il me sourit gentiment, puis me relâche. Il a les joues rosies, on va dire. Moi je suis écarlate, sans aucun doute. Il pose ses mains sur mes épaules et plonge ses pupilles auparavant froides et hautaines, maintenant douces et bienveillantes.

-Merci, Merry. Je ne voulais pas que tu te mettes en danger pour moi. Et...je me serais senti vraiment mal s'il t'était arrivé quelque chose.

C'en est trop pour moi. Je me dégage et lui jette un regard terrifié.

-Qui es-tu !

-Tss. Tu as tout gâché. Je m'étais pourtant préparé mentalement, en pensant que ça te ferait plaisir que je me montre gentil !

-Tu avoues que tu ne l'es pas en plus.

-Tu m'énerves.

-Et pourquoi voulais-tu me faire plaisir dis-moi ?

Il rougit fortement. Il ne soutient pas mon regard, et part vers Leo et Oz qui patientent un peu plus loin. Ses grands pas irréguliers et hésitants affirment sa gêne. Mon air inquiet fait place à un air attendri. Qu'est-ce qu'il peut être bête des fois.

-Elliot ! Tu es un idiot !

-LA FERME !

Je me retiens de pouffer de rire. Sérieusement, ce garçon...

Ah d'ailleurs, il ne m'a rien dit sur ma coupe. Je l'ai pourtant refaite au mieux...

* * *

><p>...Oui je sais j'me suis un peu laissée aller là xD Mai sbon tant pis 8)<p>

Merci à tous d'avoir lu~


	15. Le piège

Salut~ J'ai expliqué dans mon profil pourquoi j'ai pas pu poster lundi, mais je le redis vite fait : j'ai eu un bug avec mon compte, enfin avec le serveur ffnet sur mon ordi, bref ^^'

Mais le voilà, le chapitre ! Perso j'l'aime bien, après chacun son avis :3

Disclaim : faut vraiment que je le répète ? Elliot m'appartient ! è0é /SBAF/ ou pas. Bon ok, Merry et Cassie T_T

Voilà, un chap quelque peu spécial. Je préviens de suite, le prochain sera pareil x)

* * *

><p><strong><em>~Le piège~<em>**

-Ah ? Il prétendait vraiment être Oz Vessalius ?

-Oui… Mais je pense qu'il délirait. C'est tout bonnement impossible.

-Hm.

Notre conversation s'achève là. Merry se lève, me salue et va rejoindre Snowtie, tandis que je pars vers la salle de musique avec Leo. Ah, euh, c'est vrai, aujourd'hui Merry m'a demandé de « prendre le relai », qu'elle puisse se « reposer » un peu… Je ne sais pas trop ce qu'elle voulait dire, mais je me retrouve là à vous décrire mes pensées. Ça ne m'enchante pas plus que vous, rassurez-vous.

-Elliot ? La salle est ici, pourquoi tu continues à avancer ?

-Ah, pardon, j'étais perdu dans mes pensées…

-Vraiment ? me répond-il avec un sourire malicieux. C'est Merry qui les occupe ?

-Hein ? Mais non ! je dis en rougissant certainement, vu que son sourire s'élargit. Laisse tomber !

Il n'ajoute rien et nous entrons. Il sort les partitions de son sac pendant que je m'occupe d'ouvrir le piano à queue et d'enlever le tissu protégeant les touches de la poussière. Je ramène une deuxième banquette alors qu'il installe les feuilles. Nous savons déjà quel morceau jouer.

« Lacie ».

D'ailleurs, Leo m'a paru bien étrange lorsque j'ai dit au nabot qui se prenait pour un Vessalius que j'avais écrit cette mélodie. L'intrus aussi, mais il ne m'a pas tenu de propos comme ceux de mon valet. Une nouvelle fois, il me tire de mes pensées, déjà assis, attendant que je fasse même. Je m'exécute, et nous commençons. Mes paupières se referment lentement, au fur et à mesure que les notes émanant de l'instrument montent jusqu'à mes oreilles. Un sourire se dessine sur mes lèvres, et… Leo arrête tout ?

J'ouvre brusquement les yeux, et le fixe d'un air surpris.

-Elliot, je dois te parler.

-Euh…oui ?

-Tiens.

Il me tend deux bouts de papier. Je les attrape et lis « Réveil parc, le tout nouveau parc d'attraction, venez vous amusez », etc. Je lève la tête et fronce les sourcils.

-Il faudrait qu'on prenne une pause, tu ne crois pas ? me dit-il.

J'hésite un instant. Je réfléchis, puis lui demande, au cas où il aurait prévu un certain plan –on doit s'attendre à tout ici.- :

-C'est pour nous deux, n'est-ce pas ?

-Bien sûr ! Demain nous n'avons pas cours, je me suis dit que nous pourrions nous reposer et y aller. Pardon de ne pas t'avoir demandé ton avis…

-Non, ça va ! Donc ce soir, on rentre pour se préparer, d'accord ?

-Parfait !

Ainsi, la pause terminée, nous retournons en cours. J'ai comme un mauvais pressentiment sur tout ça, mais je le laisse de côté, et pense à ce que nous pourrions faire. Oui, j'ai hâte d'y être, ça risque d'être amusant, et puis ça fait longtemps que nous ne nous étions pas relâchés un moment.

La fin de la journée arrive bien vite. Nous rentrons dans notre chambre, nous changeons, prenons quelques affaires. Leo a même obtenu la permission de sortir avant que je n'accepte sa proposition. Bon, ça ne me dérange pas, mais j'ai comme l'impression que si j'avais refusé, il m'aurait traîné de force au parc… Sur le chemin, nous croisons Merry et son amie. Les voyant tout aussi chargées que nous, je les interroge :

-Qu'est-ce que vous faites avec toutes ces affaires ?

-Je te retourne la question… Nous, on rentre pour ce soir. J'héberge Cassie chez moi, me lance celle aux cheveux noirs. Et vous ?

-Ben… pareil, on va dire.

Elle ne pose plus de questions. Nous nous dirigeons ensemble vers la sortie. Une fois dehors, je m'aperçois qu'une calèche nous attend, Leo et moi. Il l'a déjà appelée… ? Bref, ça n'a pas d'importance. Nous entrons, et nous partons vers le manoir.

Une fois arrivés, après un court chemin, nous sortons du véhicule et des domestiques nous accueillent, avec leurs salutations hypocrites. Je rentre à la maison sans les regarder. J'écoute tout même que Vanessa n'est pas là… Elle a dû sortir.

Je monte dans ma chambre en remettant mes sacs aux servants, et je laisse Leo aller dans la sienne. Puis il toque à ma porte. Je lui ouvre et le laisse m'expliquer le planning de demain. Pourquoi veut-il que je m'habille élégamment ? On va qu'à un parc d'attractions.

-Fais-toi beau, Elliot !

-Mais à quoi bon ?

-Obéis et ne proteste pas, tout se passera pour le mieux, rétorque-t-il en me donnant un coup sur la tête.

-Aïe… Tu m'as fait mal ! C'est vraiment moi le maître ici ?

Il sourit et retourne dans son livre, tout en sortant de ma chambre. Je ne peux m'empêcher de sourire moi aussi, en me tenant la tête. La soirée se déroule normalement. Vanessa rentre, nous dînons ensemble, puis nous repartons chacun de notre côté.

Le lendemain matin, mon valet vient me réveiller à huit heures du matin. Ayant l'habitude de me lever plus tôt, ça ne me dérange pas plus que ça, mais j'aurais aimé profiter un peu de ma matinée, vu que nous n'avons pas école. Il allume la lumière :

-Allez, debout !

-Mais… n'allume pas ! Mes yeux !

-Ne te plains pas comme si on te torturait, quand même. Tiens, je t'ai préparé des vêtements.

-Je connais le sens du mot « élégant », tu sais… Même si je ne comprends toujours pas…

-Habille-toi, coiffe-toi, bref, prépare-toi. Je t'attends dans la salle à manger.

-Tu préfères pas que je descende avec toi ?

Il s'en va sans me répondre. Je me change, je refais ma coupe défaite à cause de la nuit. Je n'ai pas fait de cauchemar… Tant mieux, tiens. J'enlève le haut de mon pyjama et j'enfile la chemise blanche que Leo m'a posée sur la chaise de mon bureau, puis je fais partir le bas et mets le pantalon noir à bordures argentées, et la ceinture en cuir brillant. On va à une fête ou quoi ?

Je m'empare de la veste sans manches noires au fines et discrètes rayures grises, et ouvre la porte. J'aperçois quelques domestiques, que j'ignore. Je rejoins Leo en bas, et je commence à prendre mon petit-déjeuner.

-Elliot, je pars devant : tiens, prends ton entrée. On se retrouve près de la fontaine de l'entrée, d'accord ?

-Hein ? Mais attends je…

-La calèche t'attend dehors à neuf heures trente. A tout à l'heure~

-Qu'est-ce que…

Je le sens de plus en plus mal. Je suis presque sûr que ça cache quelque chose. Mais il est déjà parti… Je finis tranquillement mes tartines, vu que la calèche n'arrivera pas avant une heure, tout en me posant des questions. Merry et Snowtie sortaient aussi, non ? Enfin, Merry l'héberge chez elle, elles vont faire quelque chose ? Et… Si jamais je les croisais ?

Merry… Pourquoi je finis toujours par penser à toi ?

Si Leo veut me sortir aujourd'hui, ça n'a aucun rapport avec toi, alors… Mais qu'est-ce qu'il me prend !

-Elliot ?

-Ah, Vanessa… Excuse-moi, je réfléchissais. Bien dormi ?

-Ça peut aller. Et toi ?

-Hm, mieux que les autres nuits.

-C'était le lit de ta chambre qui te manquait, hein ? dit-elle avec un clin d'œil.

-On va dire ! je réponds en souriant.

Une fois le repas terminé, je vais me laver le visage et me brosser les dents. J'ai encore… DIX MINUTES DEVANT MOI ! Mais comment j'ai pu prendre autant pour manger ! J'ai beaucoup discuté avec Vanessa, mais quand même ! Ce n'est pas possible !

Bref, Elliot, ne perds pas de temps !

Je me dépêche de tout terminer, de préparer un sac avec quelques trucs qui pourraient me servir –ne sait-on jamais- et sors dehors, en saluant une dernière fois ma sœur. Je dévale les dernières marches. J'arrive juste quand le chauffeur s'arrête.

Mais…

Pourquoi j'ai couru comme ça ? Il allait pas partir sans moi ! Des fois, j'ai envie de me frapper la tête contre le mur, vraiment.

-Monsieur Nightray ? Vous êtes prêt ? Nous pouvons donc partir…

-Ouais.

J'entre dans la calèche, et m'installe sur la banquette. Si Merry avait vu ça…

…

…Rectification : si LEO avait vu ça. Je n'ai jamais dit Merry. Non.

Enfin si… Mais qu'est-ce qui m'arrive, bon sang ?

-Vous êtes bien beau aujourd'hui, monsieur.

-Tss.

Après une vingtaine de minutes de voyage, nous nous arrêtons devant le grand parc. Quand j'y repense, Leo m'a demandé d'être élégant mais il ne l'était pas spécialement lui.

Je me dirige vers l'entrée et montre mon billet. Je passe les grandes portes de l'endroit, et sans plus attendre, je vais vers la fontaine. Je ne vois pas mon valet… J'aperçois une jeune femme aux cheveux noirs relevés et attachés assez haut à l'aide d'une pince, bien habillée. J'ai comme l'impression de l'avoir déjà vue… Mais ça n'a pas d'importance, je vais plutôt lui demander si elle n'aurait pas vu mon valet.

-Euh, excusez-moi, mademoiselle, vous n'auriez pas vu…

Oh… elle est très belle… Elle me rappelle vraiment quelqu'un. Je poursuis, les joues sûrement un peu rouges –reprends-toi imbécile !- :

-…Euh, un jeune homme aux cheveux noirs en bataille, portant de grosses lunettes…

-Elliot ?

-…Merry… ?

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ! Et…tu m'as pas reconnue ?

Je me sens rougir bien plus qu'avant. Attendez, cette fille, là, que j'ai mentalement complimentée, c'est Merry ? Merry Clowsday ? Bon, certes, même en cours elle n'est pas spécialement moche mais… RAAAAH A QUOI JE PENSE MOI !

-Je suis venu retrouver Leo, mais… Il m'avait pourtant dit qu'il partait devant ! Comment il peut ne pas être là… Et, effectivement, je…j'avais pas vu que c'était toi, je finis en oubliant toute marque de politesse.

Après tout, maintenant, nous sommes que des adolescents. Pas des nobles qui cherchent à s'imposer devant les autres... Tss.

-Ah ? Ça ne me va pas ? Je me suis trop maquillée ? Mais Cassie m'a dit de venir élégante, aujourd'hui, je ne sais pas pourquoi… C'est elle qui a choisi tous ces vêtements et…. Elle est où d'ailleurs ? Elle m'avait dit qu'elle me rejoindrait ici !

Je la détaille. Elle porte une longue jupe plissée, aux tons violets, lui arrivant jusqu'aux mollets. Son haut mauve a des manches longues, ornées de dentelles. Elle porte une petite veste courte violette foncée aux manches mi-longs. Quant à son visage, sa frange un peu plus courte qu'avant lui cache moins l'œil droit. Elle ne porte pas trop de maquillage, juste un peu de rouge à lèvre et sans doute un truc pour les paupières. En tous cas, elle est…

-Magnifique…

-De quoi ?

-…Ah ? Euh, j'ai pensé tout haut ?

-Qu'est-ce qui est magnifique ?

…Merde. Je dis quoi maintenant ?

-Euh, ton maquillage ?

ELLE M'A FRAPPÉ !

-Aïe ! Mais ça va pas ?

-Tss. Bref…on fait quoi ?

-Je sais pas moi. On attend ?

-Moui.

Nous nous asseyons sur le bord de la fontaine. Elle regarde le vide. Je me demande à quoi elle pense. Enfin non en fait j'en ai rien à faire ! Mais…je ne peux pas m'empêcher de la regarder. Si elle s'en rend compte, elle va se moquer de moi. Je la trouve vraiment belle… Euh… Pfff… Tsss.

-Elliot ? Pourquoi tu me regardes comme ça ?

Ah ? …Je ne m'étais même pas rendu qu'elle s'était retournée vers moi… Mais quel imbécile je fais, qu'est-ce qu'il m'arrive ? Je perds mes moyens… Je sens une nouvelle fois le rouge me monter aux joues, et je ne trouve rien à répondre. Je détourne mon regard. Elle, par contre, continue de me fixer, je le sens. Je risque un petit coup d'œil, et me rends compte que j'avais bien raison. Elle ne me quitte pas des yeux.

-Et toi pourquoi tu me regardes ?

-Tu es bizarre aujourd'hui. N'empêche, c'est pas la première fois.

-Ah ?

-Quand tu as aidé le petit blond, là, l'intrus… Tu sais, quand tu m'as prise dans tes bras.

-N'en reparle pas, s'il te plaît… C'est gênant…

-Au passage, tu ne m'as toujours pas dit pourquoi tu voulais me faire plaisir.

Je n'ai pas vraiment envie de le dire. D'ailleurs, je ne sais pas moi-même. La chute d'un petit caillou devant mes pieds me « sauve ». Il est enroulé d'un petit papier. Je le ramasse et le déroule, puis lis le mot à voix haute :

-« Je ne pourrai pas venir. Désolé, signé : Leo. »

-« Je ne pourrai pas venir, pardon. Cassie. »

-…Il se fout de moi là ?

-…Elle se fout de moi là ?

Je me retournai vers Merry, l'air furieux. D'où pouvait venir ce caillou si Leo n'était pas là ? Et elle en a reçu un disant la même chose de la part de son amie… Elle me renvoie mon regard, tout à fait d'accord sur l'idée que c'est franchement abusé. Nous nous levons en même temps et crions :

-LEO, SORS DE TA CACHETTE, TU VAS VOIR !

-CASSIE, MÊME MENACE ! SI TU SORS PAS JE TE TUE, SI TU SORS, BEN JE TE TUE AUSSI !

Les gens nous fixent comme si nous étions fous. Nous demeurons en silence quelques minutes. Puis je me laisse tomber sur le bord de la fontaine. Je lance un regard résigné à mon amie, et lui tends la main.

-Tant qu'on y est…

Leo, je vais te tuer.

* * *

><p>C'est tout~ Bon j'sais pas si vous avez aimé ou pas mais moi j'me suis bien éclatée xD Laissez tout de même des commentaires 8D Et dites si vous êtes d'accord pour avoir un chapitre POV Elly lundi hein ^^ Parce que si vous voulez vraiment pas je change mes plans x)<p> 


	16. Au parc d'attractions

Ouais, il est long, il est là, il est atrocement à la bourre T_T

Je m'excuse pour tout ce retard. Et je vous remercie tous o/ D'ailleurs, merci beaucoup à Apo pour les surnoms et les idées qui apparaissent dans ce chapitre xD Je dois faire vite par contre, alors bonne lecture~

* * *

><p><strong><em>~Au parc d'attractions~<em>**

Et nous y voilà. Je me retrouve dans ce parc d'attraction avec Merry. Leo, tu vas me le payer cher. Pourquoi m'as-tu laissé seul avec elle ?

Enfin, maintenant qu'on y est… Elle hésite un peu avant de prendre ma main. Je vois ses joues rosir… Si elle croit que je ne le remarque pas ! Je me relève et lui demande ce qu'elle veut faire. Je garde sa main dans la mienne… J'imagine que pour cette fois, je peux bien me le permettre…

Euh…

Je veux dire que pour cette fois, je peux bien faire ça pour el…euh non, disons que…

RAAAAAAAAAH !

…Bref.

-C'est comme tu veux… Je ne sais pas vraiment, je ne suis jamais allée dans un parc d'attraction avant.

-Moi non plus… On pourrait commencer par prendre un plan…

-Oui mais…pourquoi tu…tiens toujours ma main ?

Ah ? Bon, je la lâche. D'un côté elle semble déçue, mais c'est elle qui a insinué que ça la dérangeait non ? Ou j'ai mal interprété ses paroles ? …ça m'énerve. Bon, je vais chercher un plan du parc, et je reviens vers elle, puis le déplie et le lui montre. J'aperçois plusieurs genres d'attractions, mais mon regard s'arrête tout de même sur la maison à faire peur. Merry semble d'ailleurs le remarquer en la pointant du doigt et en me disant :

-On peut commencer par ça…

Je déglutis difficilement. Je regarde le chemin qu'il faut parcourir jusqu'à y arriver, et le lui indique.

-Bon, si tu y tiens… C'est par là.

Nous y allons donc, passant à côté de manèges, de stands, d'un petit train faisant le tour du parc… Et une attraction qu'ils ont appelée « montagne russe » ! Ils en inventent, des choses ! D'ailleurs, ça a l'air plutôt violent, le train monte doucement puis descend à toute vitesse… Hm, on pourrait faire ça plus tard… Je m'aperçois alors que Merry ne me suit pas. Je me retourne et la vois, arrêtée, regardant quelque chose avec envie.

Je me rapproche et me rends compte que ce qu'elle observe est en fait la petite crêperie. Je réprime un fou rire en comprenant qu'elle en veut sûrement mais qu'elle n'ose pas me demander qu'on s'arrête. Je viens vers elle et lui demande avec un sourire enjoué :

-T'en veux une, c'est ça ?

-Hein ? Euh non c'est que je euh… Oui, finit-elle par avouer, morte de honte.

Je ne peux pas me contenir. J'éclate de rire. Je vois son regard noir mais je ne peux plus m'arrêter. Elle esquisse tout de même un sourire, et je me calme. Je la prends par la main et l'entraîne dans la foule. Je pousse les gens pour nous frayer un passage et nous arrivons devant le petit stand. Je lui demande quelle saveur elle veut, et elle murmure timidement un mot que j'arrive tout de même à comprendre.

-Une crêpe au chocolat, s'il-vous plaît. Et une à la confiture de fraises.

Oui, j'aime la confiture de fraises. Ça vous dérange ? La vendeuse nous tend les crêpes alors que je sors l'argent de ma sacoche, assurant à Merry que je payais sa part.

…Ben quoi ?

-J'ai de l'argent, hein. Tu étais pas obligé de payer pour moi. Ça a coûté combien ? Je te rembourse…

-Tais-toi, je lui ordonne sèchement avant de mordre dans ma crêpe.

Elle obéit et je sens mes lèvres s'étirer en un sourire. Eh bien ! J'ai l'impression que cette journée va être tout sauf tranquille. Pas vous ?

Nous reprenons notre route en direction de l'attraction, tout en mangeant. Nous finissons avant d'arriver et faisons le dernier bout de chemin dans le silence. Puis nous apercevons non loin de nous l'endroit dans lequel nous nous rendons, et je déglutis une nouvelle fois. Une jeune fille habilement déguisée en zombie –ce n'est qu'un déguisement, hein ? N'est-ce pas ?- nous accueille avec un sourire assez inquiétant et nous invite à rentrer, nous poussant presque à l'intérieur. Nous entrons donc, et je me sens trembler.

Non, je n'ai pas peur ! Je suis Elliot Nightray et ce n'est pas cet maison aux décorations de pacotille qui va m'effrayer !

…Enfin si quand même un peu. C'est vachement bien décoré quand même !

-Euh Elliot ?

Je sursaute en entendant la voix prononcer mon nom. Ce n'est que Merry…

-Ouais ?

-En fait…je dois t'avouer quelque chose… Je n'aime pas du tout ce genre d'endroits. J'ai toujours eu peur des monstres, depuis la fois où mes domestiques ont eu l'idée de me faire une blague alors que j'avais six ans… Sur le coup j'ai cru frôler la crise cardiaque d'ailleurs. En fait si j'ai proposé qu'on vienne c'est seulement parce que tu avais l'air de vouloir…

Je reste muet pendant un instant. Alors là…j'y crois pas… Je pète un câble.

-QUOI ? MAIS T'ES COMPLETEMENT…

Je tente de me reprendre, et reprends plus calmement, mais toujours énervé :

-Pourquoi t'as fait ça ? J'aime pas du tout moi non plus !

-Aaaaah t'énerve pas ! Pardon ! Bon, disons que plus vite on ira plus vite on sortira. Euh…je peux te prendre la main ?

-Vas-y !

Je veux vraiment sortir d'ici. J'entends des cris stridents et des bruits terrifiants, je suis de plus en plus inquiet. Je sens les doigts de mon amie se serrer autour des miens. D'ailleurs, je pense qu'elle va me les péter et ARGH ! Pu…naise ! Elle a serré vraiment trop fort en entendant un nouveau cri. Je me retiens de crier aussi alors que je sens mes os craquer, histoire de ne pas les casser définitivement en faisant peur à Merry. Je tiens à mes doigts quand même. Mais quelle poigne!

Nous avançons doucement, toujours main dans la main et… Ne vous faites pas d'idées, eh !

Bref, nous avançons doucement, morts de peur tous les deux… Non, je n'ai pas peur, absolument pas. Qu'est-ce que je raconte moi ?

Quelque chose tombe du plafond. Nous sursautons et je manque de crier. Pas à cause du faux cadavre. Plutôt à cause de ma pauvre main droite à présent inutilisable. Adieu, tu vas me manquer.

Nous enjambons la décoration pour le moins réussie, et continuons à marcher, prudents. Eh bien, je ne pensais pas que Merry était une telle trouillarde. Bon, c'est une fille, mais avoir peur à ce point… Euh, les filles ? Ne me frappez pas. J'en ai déjà assez avec mes doigts.

Puis les faibles lumières qui nous permettaient alors de nous orienter s'éteignent.

-Merry ? Merry !

-Elliot !

Sa voix semble s'éloigner. Je sens quelque chose me pousser violemment. Elle lâche ma main, et je manque de tomber à terre. Je tente de voir quelque chose mais je ne distingue que des formes sombres. Et sa main revient contre la mienne. Ses doigts s'entourent autour des miens mais plus doucement. Je me sens rassuré, mais elle ne dit plus rien. Les lumières se rallument, et je peux voir à nouveau, très faiblement, certes, mais déjà mieux qu'avant, les décors horrifiants de l'endroit. Je me tourne vers Merry et ne la vois pas.

-Merry ? Mais… attends, ta maaaaAAAAAAAAAH !

~PDV Elliot off~

Elliot hurla en s'apercevant de ce qu'était en fait la main de son amie. Une main déchiquetée, ensanglantée, arrachée au bras. Il entendit, alors qu'il secouait frénétiquement pour que la main de zombie ne se décroche de son poignet, un cri strident. Il reconnut la voix de Merry et soupira de soulagement. Bien sûr, c'en était une fausse. Mais même, quelle frayeur ! Il laissa la source de sa peur à terre et se remit à avancer, seul et beaucoup moins rassuré cette fois.

Du côté de Merry, un mort-vivant venait de faire son apparition et lui courait après. Et Merry n'était pas très endurante et ne courait pas très vite, alors que son assaillant, lui, piquait presque un sprint. Elle parvint tout de même à le semer en se cachant derrière un mur, et entendit des pas se rapprocher depuis la direction opposée d'où elle venait. Par où partir ? A droite ? A gauche ? Pourquoi pas devant tiens. Elle s'enfuit.

Cassie retira son masque et sortit un petit talkie-walkie, avec un sourire narquois aux lèvres. Elle murmura :

-Ici Carotte, je répète, ici Carotte ! Réglisse, m'entendez-vous ?

-Ici Réglisse, je vous reçois cinq sur cinq, Carotte ! Cible repérée de mon côté, je l'attire vers l'endroit prévu ! fit Leo alors qu'il venait de faire fuir Elliot avec une pâte visqueuse qu'il lui avait collé à la joue. Je répète, cible repérée ! Maïs court vite, j'espère que Myrtille sauvage ne vous a pas échappé.

-Non, tout va bien de ce côté. Myrtille sauvage rejoint Maïs ! Le plan est en train de fonctionner ! Je répète, le plan fonctionne !

Cassie et Leo éteignirent leurs talkies-walkies et s'approchèrent des deux « tourtereaux ». Ces derniers venaient effectivement de se rejoindre. « Myrtille sauvage » avait les larmes aux yeux, et tremblait comme une feuille, tandis que « Maïs » était plus énervé et plus inquiet que jamais. Lorsqu'ils se virent, leurs réactions ne se firent pas attendre.

-Merry…c'est vraiment toi ?

-Elliot ? Oui c'est moi ! Aaaah j'ai eu si peur !

Merry se jeta dans les bras d'Elliot, qui lui rendit son étreinte, encore sous le choc des évènements. Derrière eux, cachés, « Réglisse » et « Carotte » levèrent les pouces, et enclenchèrent des petits feux d'artifices. Aussitôt, les deux amis se séparèrent, se rendant compte de la situation, et s'intéressèrent plutôt aux lumières avant de se jeter un regard. Leurs pensées étaient semblables :

-On s'en va ?

-Ouais.

~PDV Elliot on~

PUTAIN ! Plus jamais, oh que non, plus JAMAIS de ma vie je ne refais ce genre de trucs ! Mon Dieu, quelle expérience de merde.

Bref.

Nous sortons, un peu bouleversés, et je me souviens de la nouvelle attraction, la montagne russe. Je propose à Merry d'y aller, pour nous changer les idées, et elle hoche frénétiquement la tête, loin d'être contre cette idée. Nous y allons donc, nous arrêtant pour acheter des boissons fraîches. Nous sommes en fun Avril, et il fait plutôt chaud… Bah, au moins, le temps n'est pas moche. D'ailleurs en parlant de moche…

Le maquillage de Merry a coulé à cause de ses larmes, et elle semble pas s'en être rendue compte. Je lui tends un mouchoir et lui indique ses yeux, sans pour autant parler. Je profite du fait qu'elle se nettoie pour l'observer une nouvelle fois. Elle est légèrement décoiffée… Mais ça ne change rien, elle reste très jol…

HERM.

Je me sens rougir, je détourne donc le regard et remets ma paille en bouche. Nous arrivons devant l'autre attraction et vidons nos verres avant d'entrer. On nous place dans des sièges bien sécurisés, avec plusieurs ceintures de sécurité. Je le sens mal tout à coup… Je vois des trains s'éloigner, emportant avec eux des hurlements peu rassurants. Tout le monde passe son temps à crier dans ce genre de parcs ou quoi ?

Le train démarre. Je m'accroche aux harnais, quelque peu inquiet. Je me retourne vers Merry, elle a l'air dans le même état que moi. Le véhicule monte, monte et monte… Et arrive enfin en haut.

Je pense que j'aurais encore préféré qu'il y reste.

Le train descend à une vitesse incroyable, puis remonte, et redescend, tourne, va à droite, puis à gauche, et enfin monte et fait une jolie boucle. Je sens la crêpe de tout à l'heure remonter, elle aussi…

Ce n'est pas très long, mais ça m'a convaincu.

Je ne reviendrai plus jamais dans un parc d'attractions.

Lorsqu'il s'arrête enfin, je détache au plus vite les ceintures et je me tire de cet engin du Diable. Je vois mon amie venir vers moi, tremblotante. Je suis prêt à lui demander si ça va, me tenant les genoux, une désagréable envie de vomir me dérangeant énormément, mais je vois un sourire illuminer son visage.

-C'était…énorme ! On recommence ?

-HORS DE QUESTION.

Je me redresse et me dirige vers la sortie de parc. Elle n'est pas trop loin normalement. Elle s'en rend compte mais ne dit rien, se contentant de me suivre. J'en ai assez pour aujourd'hui, personnellement. Si elle veut rester, qu'elle reste, je refuse de faire quoi que ce soit de plus. Pourtant, alors que j'arrivais enfin à mon but, deux personnes se plantent devant moi.

-Allez faire la grande roue~ C'est bien, on voit tout le par cet c'est idéal pour un si joli couple~

J'ai comme l'impression de reconnaître la voix derrière le masque de lapin. Mais je n'ai pas besoin de me creuser les méninges en voyant la masses de cheveux dépasser du masque du jeune homme –la première est visiblement une fille, il suffit de regarder un peu plus bas que le menton pour s'en rendre com… Laissez.-

-Leo. Et toi, j'imagine que tu es Snowtie. Si vous ne vous poussez pas, je vais passer moi-même, et ça ne risque pas d'être très joli.

-Elliot, tu vas aller à la grande roue, compris ? fait mon valet en…

Aïe. Un livre dans la tête, ça fait pas du bien.

-D'accord, j'ai compris, mais après ça je veux rentrer. Et ne crois pas que je vais te pardonner aussi vite pour ce coup bas ! Allez viens Merry.

Elle me suit en jetant un regard à nos « amis ». Ouais, c'est ça. Ils nous ont tendu un piège. Ah mais quand j'y pense, j'ai dû la vexer… J'ai passé une partie de la journée avec elle et je reproche Leo de m'avoir abandonné, elle peut penser que je me suis ennuyé…

Enfin, ça n'a pas été toute une partie de plaisir non plus mais j'espère qu'elle n'a pas pris ça de cette manière…

Oh et puis j'm'en fous.

Nous marchons silencieusement vers la fameuse grande roue. Pour y faire quoi au juste ? C'est nul ce truc ! On reste enfermés dans une cabine à rien foutre ! J'en ai marre ! Quelle journée pourrie…

Nous nous installons sur la banquette d'une des cabines. L'homme nous souhaite un « bon voyage ». Je ne réponds même pas, de peur d'être trop violent et vulgaire. Nous ne parlons toujours pas. La cabine s'arrête à chaque fois, pour laisser les autres descendre. Nous arrivons ensuite tout en haut. Nous nous arrêtons donc une nouvelle fois, mais plus longtemps. Je regarde par la vitre et aperçois d'ici une tête brune, chevelue, et une tête rousse. Je sens que je vais vraiment péter une durite. Je fais un signe de tête à Merry, qui elle ne se retient pas.

-Mais ils sont vraiment têtus ! J'y crois pas ! Elliot, faut faire quelque chose. Ils doivent être en train de payer le gars pour qu'il nous bloque ici.

-On peut faire semblant de se disputer et de bien faire bouger la cabine, comme ça ils croiront que c'est peine perdue… je dis d'un ton las qui ne me ressemble pas.

Et apparemment, ça ne prend pas avec eux. Je vois leurs sourires sadiques de là où nous sommes. Leo, tu es mort, je te jure.

Nous nous réinstallons alors et ne disons plus rien. Il y a quelque chose qui me démange. Je ne sais pas si en parler. J'ai peur de la mettre mal à l'aise. Mais il faut absolument que je sache…

-Merry, pourquoi est-ce que tu m'aimes ?

Je la vois sursauter tellement fort qu'elle se cogne presque au plafond. Elle est à présent toute rouge, tandis que je reste impassible. Je la regarde dans les yeux. Elle ne soutient pas mon regard et se retourne, fixant le mur. J'ai peut-être été trop direct…

-En fait… Il y a des fois, je me le demande.

Elle se fout de moi là ?

-Mais… Disons que ça ne s'explique pas… Enfin, tu es plein de défauts, ça va sans dire. Tu es aussi quelque de très gentil, même si tu le caches, et tu es loyal, fidèle, honnête. Tu es intelligent, et tu es bourré de qualités derrière ce masque froid. En plus, tu n'es pas mal physiquement… Tu sais, tu es bien apprécié du côté des filles.

Je me sens un peu gêné sur le coup. Je me sens rougir. Elle m'a fait beaucoup de compliments en une seule fois. Je baisse les yeux.

-Tu perds ton temps.

-Hein ?

-Tu perds ton temps à m'aimer comme ça. Je suis désolé de te prendre une partie si importante de ta vie.

Elle ne répond pas. Je continue sur ma lancée, après un petit silence :

-Tu devrais passer à autre chose. Il y a des gens bien mieux que moi, et je ne veux pas que tu gâches ta vie plus longtemps. Tu devrais aimer quelqu'un d'autre.

Je n'ajoutai pas « je ne te mérite pas », car ça aurait pu prêter à confusion. Je ne suis pas amoureux d'elle… J'attends qu'elle parle, sans pour autant oser la regarder. Puis je sens quelque chose s'abattre sur ma tête.

-Aïe !

Elle m'a frappé avec son sac !

-Tu arrêtes un peu tes conneries ? Déjà, si tu veux que je t'aime plus, dis-le tout de suite ! Et fais en sorte que je te déteste ! Sois pas comme tu es avec moi ! Parce que celui que j'aime, c'est bien toi, pour ce que tu es ! Alors, fais quelque chose mais ne te plains pas si je suis aussi amoureuse d'un crétin tel que toi ! T'es franchement idiot quand tu t'y mets, c'est pas croyable.

…Quoi ?

Elle reprend, avant même que je ne puisse réagir :

-Et puis moi, je suis contente d'être amoureuse de toi. Je…je vis beaucoup de choses intéressantes, plaisantes ou pas, et je garde beaucoup de souvenirs. Je trouve que ce n'est pas une si mauvaise chose de t'aimer. Certes, un amour sans retour, ça fait mal, mais je m'en contente ! Je t'aime et quoi que tu fasses, je saurai déceler le vrai toi dans tes agissements ! Crois pas, je te connais quand même depuis un petit bout de temps maintenant ! Et j'espère vivre encore de bons moments avec toi.

Je lève les yeux. Un sourire sincère s'est formé sur ses lèvres. Les rayons de soleils lui arrivent dans le dos, la faisant briller. Je la trouve absolument resplendissante en ce moment même. Oui, elle est belle, et ce sourire est magnifique. Il faut que je me fasse à l'idée.

Je murmure un vague « merci », en baissant à nouveau la tête, et elle s'approche de moi, puis s'assied à mes côtés. Bon... Il faut bien que je me l'avoue. Je l'aime peut-être un tout petit peu plus qu'une amie... Enfin je crois. Je ne pense pas être amoureux d'elle... Disons qu'elle ne me laisse pas indifférent.

-Je t'aime, Elliot. Compris ?

-Bien reçu. Et…je ne te déteste pas.

Elle sourit de nouveau et pose sa tête sur mon épaule. Je la laisse faire et secoue ma main devant la vitre, espérant que Leo voit mon signe.

Oui, je suis loin de te détester comme avant, Merry. Comment ça se fait ? Aucune idée. Mais tu es vraiment pas normale pour m'aimer à ce point.

Je redis encore une fois, mais imperceptiblement, de manière à ce qu'elle n'entende pas :

-Merci…

* * *

><p>Et voilà, j'espère que ça vous a plu~ Bonne nuit o (et je sais, c'est assez délirant. D'ailleurs, j'ai pas spécialement respecté le contexte là =w= surtout avec les talkie walkie xDDD mais ça nous f'sait marrer Apo et moi, alors je l'ai mis xDDDDD)


	17. Discussion et explications

Hellooooo ! J'ai pas de maths pour demain (parce qu'au dernier cours j'ai eu un contrôle (que j'ai royalement foiré T_T)) et je poooooste yaaaaaaay ! Je suis contente, owai ! Même si en grande flemmarde je retire le bonus que je comptais mettre à la fin 8D /PAN/ bah, il reviendra au chapitre suivant, ou sous forme de OS… Pardon, mais c'est que bon voilà quoi j'ai pas d'excuse *va se pendre*

En tous cas, j'espère que ça vous plaira \o/ Merci à SweetDreams-Madness de s'être manifestée xD Et Mymy, non j'pense pas que ça existait les parcs d'attractions 8D maisj'ai dit à la fin que j'avais pété mon câble et que j'étais un peu sortie du contexte… *se marre* Enfin bref pas grave.

Et voilà, bref, disclaim, vous savez déjà non ? T_T

Bonne lecture ~

* * *

><p><em><strong>~Discussion et explications~<strong>_

Nous sommes tous réunis dans la cour. Il fait plutôt chaud, et le début de mai approche grands pas… D'ailleurs, c'est bientôt mon anniversaire. Mais bon, ça on s'en moque. Nous sommes assis sur un banc, et nous fixons le ciel. Mon regard est vide, je ne sais pas pour les autres. Je ne pense à rien en particulier –à part à ce que vous lisez, mais c'est autre chose-. J'observe juste les nuages défiler dans le ciel bleu. Je suis affalée sur le dos du siège, pas très confortable, mais bon. Puis la voix de Cassie se fait entendre :

-Dites… On fait quoi ?

Je me redresse et me retourne vers elle. Elliot fait de même, tandis que Leo referme son livre –car oui, il était en train de lire. Si je ne l'ai pas précisé, c'est parce que je pensais que vous vous en doutiez.-. Ce dernier propose alors, sur un ton intéressé :

-Je serais curieux de savoir où Merry a appris les paroles de notre morceau, à Elliot et à moi. Vous savez, « Lacie ».

J'ouvre de grands yeux. C'est vrai ça, je ne vous l'ai toujours pas dit ! Je vois le Nightray hocher la tête et Cassandra me regarder sans comprendre. Je réprime un sourire amusé et dis :

-Je vais vous l'expliquer. C'est assez bête en fait.

Je ne peux pas retenir mon sourire en imaginant la tête que fera Leo. Puis je reprends, en fermant les yeux et en laissant mon sourire s'élargir :

-J'ai entendu quelqu'un le chanter.

-Qui donc ?

-Toi, Leo.

La rousse et le blond restent bouche bée, tandis que le brun rougit. Je me retiens de rire en me souvenant. Il croyait donc que personne ne l'entendait ? Je vois le regard jaloux de mon amie et le sourire qui se dessine sur les lèvres de l'épéiste. Je poursuis :

-Je me souviens qu'une fois, je passais devant la salle de musique, et que j'ai entendu une voix. J'ai une bonne oreille, enfin je ne dis pas ça pour me vanter mais parce que c'est la vérité… Ne me regardez pas comme ça, j'y peux rien ! Bref. J'ai écouté la chanson, et j'ai retenu. C'est tout.

Ils ont l'air déçus. Enfin, Leo paraît rassuré. Avait-il peur que je révèle quelque chose sur lui ? Dommage, je ne sais rien… Mais je me permets tout de même de finir par :

-Au passage, tu devrais faire attention, il y a des passages qui sonnaient un peu faux ~

Là, j'entends son maître éclater d'un rire amusé. Cassie rit aussi, et le valet est rouge comme une tomate. Je lui fais un clin d'œil et il me sourit en retour. Entre amis, on peut, non ?

Entre amis… Oui, Elliot et Leo sont mes amis. Ça en fera deux de plus à la liste. Et je pense que c'est amplement suffisant, du moins de mon point de vue. Puis Elliot se calme enfin. Le brun aux lunettes lui offre un joli coup de poing, lui interdisant de se moquer de lui, et rétorque :

-J'aimerais bien t'entendre, toi !

Je vois le Nightray se frotter la joue et se figer. Lui chanter ? Oh, oui, génial !

-Excellente idée ! Elliot si tu chantes, je chante après toi, promis !

-Mais toi Merry tu chantes bien, me fait Cassie.

-Tu rigoles ? Ah, d'ailleurs, j'aimerais bien t'écouter aussi…

Ainsi, notre discussion se transforme en débat pour savoir qui chantera le premier. Je me dévoue, n'ayant pas peur du ridicule avec eux à mes côtés. La cour est vide, je peux bien me le permettre. Ils sont tous attentifs. Je leur annonce que je vais leur interpréter ce que je connais de « Lacie ». Car je n'ai pas toutes les paroles en tête, je ne sais que le début. Je ferme les yeux et joins mes mains sur ma poitrine. J'inspire un bon coup et…

-Every time you kissed me, I trembled like a child… Gathering the roses, we sang for the hope ! Your very voice is in my heartbeat, sweeter than my dream. We were there, in everlasting bloom…

Ma voix se fait plus forte à certains passages, plus faibles à d'autres. Je chante avec plus d'entrain à quelques moments, puis baisse un peu, improvisant pour les nuances. Je le chante sur la bonne tonalité, en plus. Oui, j'ai retenu la note par laquelle le morceau commence et j'arrive à la ressortir comme ça, mais je vous ai dit que j'ai une bonne oreille et une mémoire musicale et tout et tout alors ne posez pas de questions ! C'est à cause de mon éducation… Enfin, grâce.

Je m'arrête à « I'm calling for the dawn » et leur avoue que je ne connais pas la suite. Je les regarde, ils me regardent, ils ont les yeux aussi grands que des soucoupes, et leurs mâchoires arriveraient limite par terre, en fait.

-Euh… Qu'est-ce qui vous arrive ?

-Je refuse de chanter après toi, Merry, j'aurais trop honte. Passons à autre chose, affirme Elliot.

-Eh, mais, c'est pas juste ! Je veux t'écouter, moi !

-Je suis avec Elliot, je ne chante pas après toi, réplique Cassie.

-Mais qu'est-ce que vous avez !

-TU CHANTES TROP BIEN POUR NOUS, VOILA CE QU'ON A !

…Alors là… Je ne sais pas vraiment comment réagir. Je sens mes joues rougir. Je dois être totalement écarlate. Un rire nerveux s'échappe de mes lèvres. Ce petit rire s'amplifie et je finis par terre, me tenant les côtes, tellement je ris. Ils me jettent un regard outré, alors que Leo rit silencieusement dans son coin. Je ne chante pourtant pas si bien que ça… Juste, je sais lorsque c'est faux ou pas, mais ma voix n'est pas magnifique. S'ils le prennent comme ça, c'est qu'ils doivent vraiment être affreux dans le domaine du chant !

-Bon tu arrêtes de rire un peu ?

-Mais… C'est… T-trop drôôôôôle ! J'peux plus… m'arrêteeeeer ! Aaaahahahahahaha !

Je pense que c'est la première fois que je ris autant. Je ne sais pas pourquoi je ris, mais ça me fait du bien. Enfin, non, ça fait mal aux côtes, mais je veux dire que… Bref.

Ou comment s'enfoncer soi-même, par moi, pour moi, ou plutôt contre moi. Argh.

Je me mets à tousser, sans pour autant m'arrêter de rire. Cassie me tapote le dos, et je retrouve peu à peu une respiration normale. J'ai les larmes aux yeux.

-En tous cas, ça fait plaisir ! je leur dis avec un sourire.

-Bon, changeons de sujet, propose Leo. Comment vous êtes-vous rencontrées, Cassandra et toi ?

-Cassandra ? Tu ne l'appelles plus Snowtie ?

J'observe avec un sourire narquois ses joues se teinter de rouge. Puis je décide de répondre, pensant que je l'ai déjà assez gêné comme ça.

-Nous nous sommes rencontrées il y a quatre ans. J'avais douze, presque treize ans…D'ailleurs Cassie est un peu plus âgée que moi, vous saviez ? Bref, je venais d'entrer à Lutwidge, et elle aussi. Nous nous sommes retrouvées dans la même classe. Je ne parlais à personne.

-Pourquoi ça ne m'étonne pas de toi ?

-Tais-toi, Elliot. C'est donc elle qui est venue vers moi, trouvant que je ne me mêlais pas assez aux autres. Je me souviens de notre rencontre comme si elle s'était déroulée hier… Je peux même vous ressortir ses phrases exactes, à Cassie !

-Ah oui ? Même moi je m'en souviens plus !

Je souris gentiment en voyant l'air étonné de mon amie. Je leur raconte comment celle-ci était venue me voir.

« Pourquoi tu ne viens pas parler avec nous ? » Je lui avais alors jeté un regard froid. « Veux pas. Aime pas. » Je n'avais même pas fait l'effort de composer correctement ma phrase. « Et si ce n'est qu'avec moi ? » Elle m'avait proposé gentiment, avec un sourire enfantin. Je me rappelle avoir pensé que cette rousse était vraiment stupide, sur le coup. Pourtant, elle ne laissait pas tomber, même quand je l'envoyais balader. J'ai finalement accepté d'avoir une conversation avec elle, pensait qu'elle ne se tairait jamais si je ne lui accordais pas cette faveur.

-Ah, oui, je me rappelle de ça ! m'interromps Cassie.

-J'en doute pas ! Bref…

Je poursuis mon histoire, et leur explique la suite. Je me souviens des questions qu'elle m'avait posées : « Comment tu t'appelles ? Tu as quel âge ? Tu es née quand ? Pourquoi tu souris pas ? Pourquoi tu parles pas ? Pourquoi tu as l'air aussi triste ? » Et ma réponse… Aaaah, ma réponse. « Tais-toi et je pourrai parler ! Tu crois quoi, que je peux en placer une alors que tu déblatères ton tas de conneries ? » Quand j'y repense, j'étais bien irascible. « Mon nom à moi c'est Cassandra ! Mais tu peux m'appeler Cassie, c'est plus court. Et toi ? » J'avais hésité avant de me présenter à elle. Pourtant, j'avais l'impression que je pouvais lui parler… « Merry. Bon, les autres questions, on verra une prochaine fois, les cours vont commencer, et je ne veux pas être en retard pour la première heure de l'année ! » J'étais alors partie sans un regard pour la jeune rousse.

Et les journées qui suivirent, à chaque pause, elle vint me rendre visite et me poser une nouvelle question. Au début, ça m'énervait vraiment au plus haut point, mais au fur et à mesure, j'y pris goût, et commençai à lui en poser à elle aussi, pour en savoir plus sur cette unique personne à venir me parler. Parce que je prétends être asociale, je ne fais aucun effort pour aller vers les autres. C'est de ma faute… Pourtant, Cassie est toujours venue me voir, me parler. Et un jour, elle n'est pas venue.

Je n'ai pas osé aller la chercher, attendant qu'elle se déplace d'elle-même.

Et le lendemain non plus, elle n'est pas venue. Puis quelques jours sont passés, et j'ai pris mon courage à deux mains.

« Cassie… Pourquoi tu ne viens plus me…poser de questions ? » Je lui ai alors dit, pendant qu'elle discutait avec d'autres personnes. Elle m'a souri. « Je n'ai plus rien à te demander, je te laisse tranquille. Tu dois être contente de ne plus m'avoir sur le dos, non ? Désolée de t'avoir dérangée aussi longtemps Merry ! »

-Oh, je me souviens de ça… Tu avais l'air triste !

-Je l'étais…

« Mais… Je peux t'en poser, moi, alors ? »

-Nous ne nous sommes jamais vraiment dit « J'aimerais être ton amie ». Tout s'est fait avec les questions que nous nous posions chacune à l'autre, pour mieux nous connaître.

« Bien sûr ! Avec plaisir. »

Je finis mon récit avec les paroles de Cassie. J'attends un peu, et je sens quelque chose me pousser. C'est ma petite rousse qui me fait un câlin, pour changer tiens. Je souris et regarde Elliot et Leo. Ils ont l'air attendris par mon histoire. Je frotte la tête de ma meilleure amie.

-En tous cas… Merci à vous trois.

-Hein ? Pourquoi ? me fait Elliot avec une tête d'ahuri.

Je retiens un petit rire.

-Pour être mes amis.

* * *

><p>Valà, pas très long mais perso' j'l'aime bien ! ^^ A la prochaine ^^<p> 


	18. Petit cours

Hey hey ! Me voilà avec un nouveau chapitre qui est plutôt long \o/ Je n'ai pas posté la semaine dernière pour plusieurs raisons : pas le moral, pas la motivation, pas le temps. Semaine très chargée autant en problèmes qu'en activités ^^' Mais j'ia passé bien du temps sur celui-là, changeant à chaque fois mes plans. J'avais prévu une autre fin, faisant en sorte que ça se poursuivait sur le prochain chapitre, mais vous m'auriez tuée xD Et puis de toutes façons j'ai eu une meilleure idée x)

Voilà donc, j'espère que vous aimerez ^^ Pendant un passage du chapitre, j'étais très fatiguée. Je pense que ça se sent xDDD

* * *

><p><strong><em>~Petit cours~<em>**

-Merry !

Bien le bonjour, ici Merry Clowsday. Comment allez-vous ? Moi, ça va assez mal. Pourquoi ? Parce qu'une certaine Cassandra Snowtie se dirige vers moi. Et je sais exactement ce qu'elle va me dire.

-Devine quel jour on est aujourd'hui ~

Je soupire et dis, blasée :

-On est le quatre mai…

-Exactement ! Et… ?

Je soupire à nouveau mais ne réponds pas cette fois-ci. Je sais exactement ce qu'elle va me dire. Je n'ai pas envie de m'énerver, et pourtant, je sens que je me mets de plus en plus en colère. Je crispe mes doigts et ferme les yeux.

-C'est bientôt ton anniversaire !

Je ne tiens plus. J'ouvre les yeux et me tourne brusquement vers elle, puis m'exclame, furieuse :

-Oui, _bientôt_, c'est _BIENTÔT _mon anniversaire ! Je n'ai pas oublié ma propre date de naissance, quand même ! Alors arrête, j'ai compris ! Merde à la fin !

Et voilà, je me suis emportée. Pourtant, je n'ai pas le sang chaud à ce point. Mais quand même ! ça va bien faire une semaine qu'elle me soûle avec ça, matin, midi et soir ! J'en peux plus ! Mon anniversaire est dans cinq jours, mais pas maintenant !

Je m'apprête à m'excuser pour avoir craqué, mais elle me sourit gentiment et me prend dans ses bras. Ah ? Euh okay…

-Tu es trop mignonne !

…Je ne dirai rien.

Je la repousse doucement et lui souris faiblement. Je lui fais promettre de ne plus m'embêter avec ça jusqu'au neuf. Mais je pense que je n'ai pas été assez dure. Parce que seulement quelques heures après…

-Merry !

-Oui Cassie ?

-Tu veux quoi pour ton anniversaire ?

Voilà avec quoi elle me pourrit mes journées maintenant. Je réplique qu'elle devait penser à me demander ça avant, si elle tenait tant à m'offrir un cadeau. Mais elle tient bon. Elle ne me laisse plus tranquille. Mon Dieu, je ne savais pas qu'elle avait l'option sangsue dans la catégorie gamine. Je réplique que si elle tient tant à m'offrir quelque chose, elle n'avait qu'à y penser avant. Mais Cassie est Cassie, et elle me fait à chaque fois un câlin en disant « alleeez fais un effoooort ! ». Et moi, je finis par soupirer et dire que je ne veux rien.

On est à présent le six mai. Oui, seulement deux jours sont passés et je perds franchement patience. Cassie qui n'arrête pas de m'énerver, mes relations avec Elliot qui sont redevenues tendues après que j'aie _accidentellement_ –et j'insiste sur ce mot- fait tomber son plateau repas, les boulets de ma classe qui semblent comploter quelque chose… Je sais pas vous mais moi franchement je le sens mal tout ça.

Je parviens à éviter Cassandra en sortant des cours, me dépêchant de ranger mes affaires et de fuir, c'est le mot. Aaaaah comme je hais quand c'est bientôt mon anniversaire… Parce qu'encore, le neuf en lui-même, il marque la fin des évènements pénibles, mais les jours qui le précèdent sont tout bonnement invivables… J'arpente les couloirs, d'abord réticente à l'idée d'aller dans ma chambre, mais je finis par me dire qu'il faut bien que je fasse quelque chose de mon après-midi, et tourne donc les talons pour aller là où je m'attends à retrouver mon amie.

Pourtant, lorsque j'arrive, la chambre est vide. Elle a dû aller quelque part d'autre… Peut-être même qu'elle me cherche. Bref, j'entre et dépose mon sac sur le lit, puis je retire ma veste blanche et m'empare simplement de mon violon, avant de ressortir aussi vite que je suis rentrée. Je marche vers la salle de musique, histoire de décompresser un peu. Mais quand j'atteins les portes, j'entends une mélodie s'échapper de la pièce. Quelqu'un est déjà en train de jouer du piano… Je ne connais pas cet air, et pourtant, des morceaux j'en ai écouté et retenus des tas depuis ma plus tendre enfance ! Ainsi, je tends l'oreille et tente de reconnaître ce qui est joué. Rien à faire.

Je pousse la porte et m'aperçois que c'est Elliot qui est en train de jouer. J'aurais dû m'en douter… à tous les coups c'est lui qui a composé le morceau. Je reste immobile à l'entrée, alors qu'il s'est arrêté et retourné vers moi. Puis, lorsque je m'apprête à ressortir après m'être excusée, il s'exclame :

-Eh, attends ! Tu pars déjà ?

Je me fige, puis le regarde comme s'il était tombé sur la tête. Qu'est-ce qui lui prend là ? C'est lui qui ne veut pas que je lui adresse la parole parce que son précieux repas avait dit bonjour au sol de la cour ! Franchement ! Pourtant, je décide de fermer la porte et de rentrer complètement. Je le regarde d'un air froid et las, alors qu'il semble regretter ce qu'il a dit. Oui, je lui en veux pour s'être énervé comme ça juste pour un foutu panier repas. Pourtant, c'est Elliot, je ne devrais pas être surprise.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? Je ne vais pas te déranger, tu étais là avant moi.

-Je… Bon, je suis désolé de m'être emporté comme ça ! ça te va ?

Je retiens un sourire. Décidément…

-Je vais te faire un procès toi.

-Hein ?

Oui, celui-là, il faut juste qu'il me dise quelques mots pour que j'oublie. En fait, je suis juste pas très compliquée quand il s'agit d'Elliot… Je m'avance vers lui et dépose mon étui sur une chaise pas trop loin. Il ne dit plus rien. Et je ne compte pas engager la conversation. Pourtant, après cinq minutes qui parurent éternelles, je me dévoue… Je me sens très franchement fatiguée.

-Qu'est-ce que tu jouais ?

Il semble surpris d'entendre ma voix alors que le silence régnait jusque là. Il sursaute et se retourne vers moi, toujours assis sur la banquette du piano, tandis que je suis débout, le violon toujours rangé.

-Ah, euh… C'est un morceau que j'ai écrit… Pour l'anniversaire de ma mère.

-Ah oui ? Eh bien, ça devrait lui faire drôlement plaisir !

Je souris gentiment. Anniversaire… Je ne m'attends pas à ce qu'il m'offre quelque chose. Je ne rêve pas trop non plus. Qu'il me le souhaite, c'est possible, mais je ne sais pas même pas s'il est au courant que dans trois jours, je fête mes dix-sept ans… Oui, bon au début de l'histoire, quand je me suis présentée, j'ai dit que je les avais déjà, mais… Roh et puis on s'en fout !

-Je lui en écris un chaque année. Mais celui dont je suis le plus fier est bien « Statique », celui que je lui ai offert il y a deux ans.

-Je pourrais l'écouter ?

Il me sourit faiblement et va chercher son sac, d'où il sort plusieurs feuilles. Il en garde deux et revient. Il me semble assez fatigué lui aussi… Bref ! Il se réinstalle et retire précipitamment les partitions qu'il avait laissées sur le piano. Il ne veut pas que je les voie ou quoi ? En tous cas, il m'a semblé que le morceau n'était pas fini.

Il regarde vite fait les feuilles, et commence à jouer. J'entends bien par le son qu'émet le piano qu'il est tendu. S'il se décontractait, ça sonnerait beaucoup mieux… N'empêche que c'est beau. Très beau. J'aimerais chanter par-dessus… Oui, des paroles à cette merveille… Ce n'est pas une mauvaise idée, quand il aura fini, je lui proposerai… Je ferme les yeux et laisse un sourire paisible se dessiner sur mes lèvres. Il joue admirablement bien. Et puis, on sent qu'il s'est détendu. Même si je suis certaine qu'il crispe encore ses doigts. Mais je n'y réfléchis plus et écoute le reste du morceau sans m'attarder sur un quelconque détail.

Lorsque les dernières notes se font entendre, je garde mes yeux fermés. Je ne le vois donc pas se retourner. Je m'en rends compte juste quand il dit :

-J'imagine que ça t'a plu… Ce n'est pas souvent qu'on te voit avec un air aussi paisible !

J'ouvre les yeux brusquement. Je le vois me regarder avec un air amusé. Je n'ai pas la force de lui balancer une réplique cinglante et me contente de soupirer. Je ne pète pas la forme, ça c'est sûr.

-Oui, tu as raison. J'ai beaucoup aimé. Mais dis-moi, pourquoi « Statique » ?

-En fait, ça représente quelque chose qui ne change pas, dans le langage des fleurs…

-Ah, tu connais le langages des fleurs, toi ? je lance d'un ton moqueur.

-Mais… ! C'est ma sœur, j'y peux rien moi ! Je…

Je ris doucement. Il sourit toujours très faiblement, puis je lui fais part de mon idée :

-Je pense que des paroles seraient vraiment bien pour ce morceau… Il est très beau.

-Des paroles ? Mais…tu voudrais les écrire ?

-Je me débrouille. Et puis Cassie a un très bon coup de crayon pour ce genre de choses, je pourrais lui demander, en cachant bien sûr que c'est pour ton morceau…

Il a l'air de réfléchir un instant, puis il me regarde et hoche la tête, comme pour montrer qu'il est d'accord. Par contre, ça ne se fait pas sans conditions. Il m'ordonne –et je dis bien ordonne- de lui montrer les paroles une fois terminées. Je comprends, après tout, c'est son morceau, si je ne les lui montre même pas… Mais je trouve qu'il a accepté bien vite. Je remarque finalement les cernes sous ses yeux. Oui, j'avais vu juste. Il est très fatigué.

-Tu dors mal ?

-Hein ?

-Tu as l'air crevé.

-Ah… En fait, il faut absolument que je finisse le morceau que je vais offrir à ma mère… Je n'ai que quelques jours, alors je prends un peu sur mes soirées, et je dors moins… enfin de toutes façon, j'ai toujours eu un sommeil agité.

Je hausse les épaules. Et je lui demande si je peux l'écouter. Pourtant, cette fois-ci, il n'est pas aussi docile et refuse catégoriquement.

-Pas celui-là. Il n'est pas fini, et je veux que ma mère soit la première à l'écouter…

Je comprends son choix et n'insiste pas. De toute façon, j'ai la tension franchement basse… Je m'excuse et lui dis que je m'en vais. Lorsqu'il me fait remarquer que je n'ai même pas sorti mon violon, je retiens un petit rire. C'est vrai… En fait je suis carrément morte. Je le salue brièvement et retourne dans ma chambre. C'est bizarre, je ne me sentais pas aussi exténuée avant… Bon, tant pis. Un coup de pompe, sûrement.

Je me laisse tomber sur le lit sans faire attention à mon amie qui me reproche d'être partie sans elle, et je sens mes paupières se refermer. Je vais m'endormir… Sans manger ? Sans me doucher ? Sans même me changer ? Bah… Cassie me réveillera…

Ah ? Aaaaah ? Ah ben je me suis vraiment endormie ! –insérez un « smiley » étonné ici. Vous devez savoir de quoi je parle ? Pas moi.- Bon eh bien reprenons… Euh quelle heure est-il déjà ?

J'allume ma lampe de chevet et me rends compte que… Je suis en tenue de nuit ? Non, Cassie m'a même changée ? Je devrais la remercier plus tard. D'ailleurs, il me semble qu'elle est encore endormie. Moi, je me sens en forme ! Je regarde donc ma montre et…

…

Cinq heures du matin ? Nooooon…

Si ?

J'ai un peu de mal à le croire… En fait je me suis couchée bien trop tôt hier… Et puis maintenant j'ai faim, vu que j'ai rien mangé. Rah, c'est nul. Bon eh bien… Je ne vais pas rester là à rien faire quand même ? Je sors donc du lit, le plus silencieusement possible, et me dirige vers notre armoire, pour en sortir mon uniforme. Je l'enfile en tâchant de faire peu de bruit et je mets mes chaussures. Je fais une rapide toilette et je prends mon violon avec moi. Je sors de la chambre, et oui vous avez deviné, je vais passer le temps dans la salle de musique. Et alors ? Elle est assez éloignée des chambres, personne ne m'entendra.

Je marche un petit moment, sans me presser. Il fait assez sombre dans les couloirs, mais ma vue s'est habituée. Et lorsque j'arrive dans le couloir où se trouve ladite salle…

De la musique ? A cinq heures du matin ? Sérieusement ?

Je soupire et m'approche quand même, pour voir qui joue du…piano. Je vois de la lumière sortir d'en dessous les portes. Et je pense avoir ma petite idée… Pourquoi faut-il que ce soit toujours lui ? Hein ? Bon…ce n'est pas comme si ça me dérangeait, hein…

Bref !

J'avance et pousse les portes. Je vois Elliot sursauter et se retourner vivement vers moi. Puis il se détend et soupire. Je suis sûre qu'il allait le dire, mais je le devance :

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Tu as vu l'heure ? Tu devrais être en train de dormir.

-Et c'est toi qui me dis ça ? Je pourrais bien te retourner la question.

-Un peu dur à dire, mais je peux essayer pour toi : Al siaf ut euq ec-tse'uq ? Oui, effectivement ça sonne pas très bien.

Il ne semble pas comprendre. Ben quoi ? Je lui ai retourné la question, c'est tout. Il finit par capter toutes les informations et me sourit d'un air moqueur :

-T'es en forme toi.

-Oui, effectivement. J'étais très fatiguée, hier, alors je me suis endormie tôt. Un peu trop même.

-Je ne suis donc pas le seul ! Enfin, je n'ai pas encore rattrapé toutes les heures qui me manquent mais il faut vraiment que je finisse…

-Ah ? C'est vrai, je ne peux pas l'écouter. Je vais te laisser alors, au risque de te déranger.

Pourtant, lorsque je m'apprête à sortir, il me retient une nouvelle fois.

-Attends ! Tu es là maintenant, et hier je ne t'ai pas laissé jouer… En plus, sinon tu vas faire quoi des heures qu'il nous reste avant le début des cours ? Reste, je te laisse jouer. Tu ne me déranges pas.

Euh, je suis censée comprendre ça comment ? Je sais qu'il n'y aucun sous entendu mais je ne peux pas m'empêcher de rougir légèrement. Je m'approche de lui et pose mon étui sur une chaise, puis en sors mon violon. Il me fait un léger signe de tête, comme pour me dire que c'est bon. Je l'accorde donc, sans même lui demander de me jouer les notes avant. Il a l'air plutôt surpris, et lorsque je finis, je lui propose de me jouer un mi, que je vérifie. C'est bon, il est bien accordé. A partir de ce mi, je joue le mien, qui est juste, puis je joue les autres notes. Je remercie mon oreille. Et lui a l'air franchement étonné. Je le nargue avec un sourire narquois, auquel il répond avec un claquement de langue. Je le vois sourire alors qu'il tourne la tête vers son instrument. Je sors une partition et la pose sur un pupitre, puis attends quelques secondes. Je la parcours du regard.

Et je commence. Je ferme les yeux.

Croche, noire, silence. Doubles croches, deux triples, puis une blanche… Modulation, rythme qui ralentit un peu… Forte, piano, puis mezzo forte. Les nuances varient, la tonalité de base revient, et le morceau touche à sa fin, sur un accord de base arpégé. Pas trop dur, pas trop long, assez basique, mais joli. Je me retourne vers Elliot et vois qu'il me regarde, le sourire aux lèvres. Je le lui rends et lui fais un léger signe pour lui dire qu'il peut jouer. Tour à tour ? Pourquoi pas. Il comprend et cherche des feuilles dans son étui. Il en sort une, la lit une fois puis la pose. Il commence à jouer. Hm… Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais je ressens un peu la même chose qu'hier. J'ai l'impression qu'il est crispé. Mais j'oublie tout ça bien vite et me laisse entraîner par la musique. Je reste debout jusqu'à la fin. Puis, lorsqu'il termine, je sors une autre partition, et je n'attends pas qu'il me dise de commencer. Et nous continuons comme ça pendant un long moment, à jouer chacun notre tour, à faire découvrir différents styles l'un à l'autre, sans un mot, à nous écouter mutuellement. C'est une sorte de conversation. Je joue une valse, il me répond avec un rondo, puis je poursuis avec un morceau de tango, et il me sort une marche. C'est assez amusant. Puis, alors qu'il entame une simple balade, je m'avance vers la banquette et me place à côté de lui. Je remarque alors quelque chose.

-MON DIEU MAIS QU'EST-CE QUE C'EST QUE CA ?

Oui, c'est moi qui viens de crier. Bon, pas fort au point d'aller réveiller tous les élèves qui dorment, mais même. Pas possible, inadmissible, c'est tout. Il s'arrête de jouer et me regarde d'un air qui signifie bien…

-Mais qu'est-ce qui te prend ?

Voilà, parfaitement. Bref.

-Tu as vu ta main ? Vraiment, tu dois te foutre de moi c'est pas possible.

-De quoi tu parles ?

-Pousse-toi.

Il s'exécute sans vraiment savoir pourquoi. Je m'assieds à côté de lui, et me penche.

-Remets-toi en place. Tes mains, au dessus du clavier. Là. C'est bien ce que je pensais.

Je me redresse. Il s'apprête à parler mais je ne lui en laisse pas le temps et poursuis :

-Ton poignet, tes doigts… Ta position est juste atroce. Comment tu penses pouvoir jouer comme ça ? Donne ta main.

Je la lui prends de force, alors qu'il se demande toujours qu'est-ce qui se passe. Je lui masse le poignet tout en lui expliquant mes gestes :

-Tu es crispé à fond, là. Détends-toi. Fais-moi confiance, un peu ! Arrête de tendre ! Là, c'est bien. Tu vois, si tu crispes comme ça au niveau du poignet, déjà, tu auras du mal à articuler les doigts.

Je déplace ma main autour de la sienne et viens masser ses…euh, comment on appelle ça déjà ? Bon, s'en fout, disons « le début de ses doigts ». Voilà, on va dire que c'est ça pour le moment. Puis je continue :

-Tu vois ? C'est déjà mieux. Ensuite, ta position était très mauvaise, crois-moi. Tu soulevais le poignet et tu avais les doigts déjà levés à leur maximum, ce qui t'empêchait de bien articuler. Alors si déjà tu tends, et qu'en plus tu te places de cette manière, c'est mort ! Ne crois pas réussir à enchaîner parfaitement les triples croches dans un morceau rapide. Regarde, ta main devrait avoir la même forme que si tu la posais sur ton genou et…

Alors que je lui pose effectivement la main sur le genou, je me rends compte de ce que je fais et me retire précipitamment. Je me lève et bégaye quelques mots, avant de m'excuser…

-Ben, pourquoi tu arrêtes ? C'était intéressant ! Tu sais des choses que moi-même je ne sais pas alors que je joue du piano et toi du violon… Alors si ça me permet de progresser, je t'en prie, continue.

Il me dit ça avec un air totalement neutre et indifférent. Je rougis fortement et me réinstalle à côté de lui alors qu'il tapote le siège pour m'inviter à m'asseoir. Je lui explique donc, sans pour autant reprendre avec les gestes :

-Euh, en fait, donc, je disais qu'il fallait qu'elle ait la forme qu'elle prend quand tu la poses sur ton genou… Les doigts bien arrondis et surtout ! Le poignet à la continuité de l'avant-bras. Il faut absolument que ça forme une ligne droite, du moins quand tu commences à jouer. Après, selon les rythmes et les mouvements, ça ne restera pas, mais ne lève jamais autant le poignet comme avant. Une dernière chose, tes phalangettes étaient totalement à plat sur les touches du clavier. Pareil, il faut que tu joues avec le bout des doigts, pour que ce soit bien arrondi. Voilà, essaie, ça devrait être beaucoup mieux.

Il obéit, et recommence la balade. Le son est bien meilleur, en effet. Je laisse un sourire se dessiner sur mes lèvres, alors qu'il a l'air agréablement surpris. Il se retourne vers moi et me sourit avec enthousiasme. Nous nous regardons un moment. Nos deux sourires s'évanouissent doucement. Il y a comme un moment de flottement. Je le vois se rapprocher de moi, et je me rapproche aussi, inconsciemment… Nous sommes tous près…

…Et nous nous détournons en même temps, rouges de honte.

-Euh, pardon, sur le coup, ça m'a semblé… Limite évident. En fait, ce scénario… Il était fait pour se poursuivre de cette manière ou quoi ?

-Non, en fait c'est juste que l'auteure est une sadique qui aime faire souffrir tous les lecteurs qui lisent notre histoire, j'explique au jeune Nightray.

-Ah.

Et PAN dans ta tronche. (NDA : je me défonce moi-même, vous voyez ça ? 8D) N'empêche qu'on a failli s'embrasser… Et que cette fois-ci ce n'était pas une blague ! Mon Dieu…

Je me lève et lui propose de recommencer à jouer. Il évite de me regarder mais reprend tout de même là où il s'était arrêté.

-Mais au fait, comment tu peux savoir tout ça ?

-En fait… Je ne joue pas que du violon. J'ai commencé à quatre ans avec une année, où j'ai joué de plusieurs instruments pour savoir lequel me convenait le mieux. Puis, j'ai fait un an où je n'ai pratiqué que le violon, ensuite, j'ai fait deux ans de contrebasse sans pour autant arrêter avec l'autre, et après, je me suis mise à la guitare acoustique, puis deux ans de flûte traversière, ensuite, violoncelle, puis alto, et ça va faire maintenant deux ans que je fais du piano, tout en continuant avec le violon à côté. C'est surtout pour m'améliorer dans la lecture des autres clés, comme la clé de fa pour le violoncelle et d'ut pour l'alto. La flûte, c'était parce qu'il fallait changer des instruments à cordes. Et le piano… Eh bien, je n'ai pas ton niveau mais je sais déjà comment il faut placer sa main, c'est déjà ça !

Il me regarde bouche bée. Mais il n'a le temps de rien dire car la sonnerie retentit. Hein ? Déjà ? Et… ZUT J'ai même pas eu le temps de manger ! Bon, tant pis, je mangerai plus ce midi ! Je me dépêche de ranger mon instrument dans son étui, alors qu'il s'empresse lui aussi de mettre à la va vite des partitions dans le sien. Et une fois prêts, nous nous jetons un dernier regard, un peu gêné. Mais notre synchronisation nous fait sourire. Je tourne la tête et reste immobile un instant, juste quelques secondes. Je pense aux plusieurs mois qui ont passé depuis le jour où je me suis rendue compte que j'aimais Elliot. Je pense à l'évolution de notre relation, et je me dis que si je ne m'étais pas déclarée, je ne serais peut-être jamais devenue son amie. Je réfléchis vite fait à tout ça mais quelque chose me tire de ma méditation.

Un simple contact de sa peau contre la mienne.

Un contact comme un autre, et pourtant si différent.

J'ai senti ses lèvres contre ma joue.

Juste un bref instant, même pas assez longtemps pour que je rougisse. Mais juste assez pour que je me rendre compte qu'il était en train de m'embrasser sur la joue.

Et juste quand il se retire, je sens mon visage se réchauffer. Je le vois avancer devant moi, de dos. Je porte mes doigts à ma joue gauche, où je sens encore ce contact. J'aimerais lui demander pourquoi. Mais je n'arrive même plus à parler. J'ouvre la bouche et tente vainement de prononcer quelques mots. Et il se retourne vers moi.

-Bon, allez, tu viens ? On va finir par être en retard !

-Ah ! P-pardon !

Je me déplace et le rejoins devant la porte, qu'il ouvre et me tient. Je sors et le regarde sans vraiment comprendre. Je pense qu'il sait quelle question je me pose. Et pour toute réponse, un rigole et me frotte la tête. Je me dégage et ris aussi.

-Elliot ?

-Hm ?

-Je t'aime.

-Tssss.

-C'est vrai.

-Je sais.

Et c'est sur ce court échange que nous regardons en même temps nos montre, que nous nous regardons un court instant et que nous nous mettons à courir.

* * *

><p>Voilà voilà ~ Donc, en fait la fin... Non j'vous dirai une prochaine fois, histoire de pas vous spoiler sur ce que j'ai prévu après xD Vous avez vu où ma fatigue se ressent ? Oui, c'est bien au passage où ils sont tous les deux crevés o

Je présente mes excuses à Mymy, parce que... J'ai pas fait apparaître du tout Leo dans ce chapitre 8D /se fait lyncher/

J'aime tout particulièrement le mini dialogue de la fin x)

-Tu me fais faire des trucs guimaaaauuuuve...

Tiens, Elly the retour xD C'est vrai que je poste souvent en vitesse, alors il a plus le temps de venir s'taper l'incruste 8D

-Je te haaaaiiiis... retourne un peu à ton Kanda, merde !

Mais je te préfère, maintenant, Elly 3

-Pas moi.

Sur ce ! Je vous dis à bientôt, sûrement pas à lundi prochain parce que pars vendredi jusqu'à samedi de la semaine prochaine ^^' Donc, encore une semaine sans chapitre... Pardon de le dire que maintenant mais c'tait pour que vous lisiez au moins le chapitre avant de me tuer xD Bref. Je vous souhaite une bonne nuit ~


	19. Joyeux anniversaire

Et voilà le chapitre ! La cause de mon retard ? Y'a deux semaines, j'étais au ski, la semaine dernière, j'étais malade ._. et je mens pas... D'ailleurs je pense que publier le lundi toutes les semaines va être franchement dur xD Je pense qu'à partir de maintenant, ce sera un chapitre un week end sur deux (ou bien tous les week end mais bon hein j'pense pas ^^') enfin bref, je dois voir. Je poste en vitesse parce qu'il est tard et que je dois filer. Je m'excuse juste du retard qu'aura eu ce chapitre.

Juste une chose ! Très chers lecteurs, j'aurais une requête *0* Pensez-vous qu'avant la fin de cette fic, vous pourriez faire monter ce 80 à 100 ? ~coeur~ Alleeeez ce serait trop gentil *w* Et j'offrirai un drabble à celui qui mettra la centième sur ce qu'il voudra (tant que je connais) èwé /PAN/

Bref. Disclaim ? PH est à MochiJun, Merry, Cassie et les figurants qu'apparaissent sont à moi, et Mehdi est à Mymy 8DDD

* * *

><p><strong><em>~Joyeux anniversaire~<em>**

Première chose à faire : ouvrir les yeux. Deuxième, éviter Cassandra qui se jette littéralement sur moi et la laisser atterrir sur mon lit.

-Joyeux anniversaaaaaaiiiiire !

Je soupire et souris à mon amie, puis la remercie. Elle me prend dans ses bras et je me laisse faire, habituée. Oui, nous sommes le neuf mai. Je fête mes dix-sept ans. Enfin…je vais pouvoir avoir un peu de paix pour les jours qui suivent… Même si dans tous les cas Cassie est très envahissante. Mais je ne vais pas me plaindre, hein… Bref. Je la pousse pour qu'elle arrête de jouer les sangsues et me lève. J'enfile mon uniforme et fais ma toilette, imitée de mon amie, qui ne cesse de me répéter « tu te rends compte ! Une année en plus ! ». Je ne réponds pas, évidemment. Bref, bis. Ce n'est pas tout ça mais il faut aller en cours. Sur le chemin, nous croisons le duo que nous avons l'habitude de fréquenter, alias Elliot et Leo. Ce dernier me souhait un joyeux anniversaire alors que le premier se contente de détourner le regard… Euh hein ?

-Merci Leo, et…qu'est-ce qu'il a ?

-Ah, ne t'en fais pas ! Tu comprendras bien vite.

Il m'offre ensuite un sourire énigmatique. Bon… D'accord, je vous avoue que je suis déçue qu'Elliot ne me souhaite pas mon anniversaire, et même s'il n'était pas au courant, son valet vient quand même de le dire… Tant pis, peut-être que la journée me réserve des surprises…

Et les cours étant totalement inintéressants, je vous prierai de vous absenter jusqu'à la dernière sonnerie. Merci bien. Vous verrez, ça ne sera pas long, juste une interligne.

Vous voyez ? Je vous avais dit.

Eh bien, pour cette journée, deux personnes se seront souvenues de ce jour qui pour certains peut sembler spécial. Oui, parce que bon, après tout, l'âge n'est qu'un nombre. Et puis personne ne me connaît vraiment dans cette école, à quoi je m'attendais moi… Pff. NON je ne me suis pas fait de fausses idées comme quoi d'autres personnes viendraient me dire amicalement « joyeux anniversaire » ! …Même si ç'aurait été très franchement amusant de voir leurs têtes après une réponse du genre « va crever »… Mouahahaha.

Moi méchante ? Absolument.

Je range mes affaires dans mon sac, tranquillement. Je ne suis pas spécialement pressée. Je sens alors quelqu'un poser sa main sur mon épaule. Je me retourne, quelque peu surprise, sans pour autant le montrer. Ah, c'est Elliot…

-Oui ?

-Je…tu pourrais…

Il n'a pas le temps de finir que j'entends plusieurs élèves crier mon prénom en cœur. Que…

-MERRYYYYYY !

Mais…je les connais même pas !

Okay… Je les laisse courir comme des demeurés vers ma table. Deux garçons et trois filles… Un brun, un blond, une rousse et deux filles aux cheveux châtains. Je ne fais même pas l'effort de me demander s'ils sont dans ma classe. Je leur lance un regard glacial. Qu'est-ce qu'ils me veulent, ces zouaves…

-Tu veux bien rester ici jusqu'à ce que les autres partent !

-Et puis quoi encore ? J'ai autre chose à faire que traîner avec des gens dont je connais pas les noms.

Ils parurent légèrement déçus. Mais je voyais bien dans leurs regards qu'ils n'allaient pas laisser tomber aussi facilement. Leur détermination semble si forte que j'en frissonne. Puis ils se mettent à murmurer des choses pas nettes, entre eux. Euh, je commence franchement à me poser des questions. Et alors que je me lève pour partir, une des filles s'exclame :

-MAINTENANT ! NEUTRALISEZ-LA !

Et avant même que je n'aie le temps d'analyser ces paroles, je me retrouve à terre, la vue obstruée par des corps, bloquée contre le sol. Je ne sais pas ce qui m'arrive. J'entends des voix autour de moi, puis je décide de ne pas faire attention… Dès qu'il me laisseront voir, je leur en foutrai une. Et je leur parlerai mal. Très mal. Et vous savez sans doute à quel point les mots peuvent être douloureux. Non ?

Après un petit moment, je sens qu'ils me lâchent. La salle est vide. Je peux le voir car ils me laissent à présent admirer l'absence des élèves de mes propres yeux. Je leur jette alors un regard noir et me prépare à leur envoyer des répliques bien à moi quand je vois qu'Elliot, Leo et Cassie sont encore là. Je marque un petit temps d'arrêt et les cinq guignols m'offrent leurs plus beaux sourires. Que je trouve atrocement repoussants…

-Merry, on voulait te souhaiter un bon anniversaire !

Euh…ouais ? Et ils étaient obligés de m'envoyer au sol pour me dire ça ? Et puis…

-Comment vous pouvez savoir que je suis née aujourd'hui ? je leur demande toujours aussi froidement.

-On est allés récolter des informations !

Je vois Cassandra afficher un sourire d'excuse. Je penche la tête sur le côté d'un air réprobateur. Ça ne fait qu'agrandir son sourire. Je m'apprête à le lui rendre, plus faiblement, me je me rappelle la présence des cinq autres… Je soupire sans aucune retenue et leur lance :

-Bon, maintenant, vous pouvez me fichez la paix.

-Voyons ! Sois un peu plus reconnaissante ! réplique le blond, un sourire enjoué aux lèvres.

Je soupire à nouveau, encore plus fort qu'avant. Je sens qu'ils vont pas me laisser tranquille de sitôt. Je regarde Leo, toujours plongé dans son livre, et Elliot, qui croise les bras et qui évite de regarder en notre direction. Qu'est-ce qu'il a, d'ailleurs ?

-Ce n'est pas tout. Mehdi ! Va chercher tu sais quoi ! ordonna la rousse au brun.

Tiens ? Mehdi…ça me dit quelque chose…

-Du cours de bio ?

L'interpellé se retourne et me regarde un instant, l'air quelque peu surpris. Puis il me sourit avec enthousiasme.

-Ah, alors tu t'en rappelles !

Puis il part en courant, sortant de la salle avec la discrétion digne d'une dizaine d'Elliot en colère. Bref. Les autres se mettent à me faire la conversation et je les ignore royalement. Gentille Merry. Mais lorsqu'ils décident de me dire leurs noms, je me décide à les entendre –pas plus que ça. Je ne les écoute pas pour autant, je les entends juste, nuance. De toute façon je vais pas retenir :

-D'ailleurs, moi c'est Mégane ! Elle c'est Apolline (NDA : je vais me faire tuer 8D) et elle Coralie. Ensuite, il y a Axel ici présent, et l'autre qui est parti, tu sembles déjà le connaître, c'est Mehdi !

C'était la brune à la natte qui avait dit ça. En nommant Apolline, elle avait montré la rousse aux cheveux longs attachés en deux couettes basses, et Coralie était la deuxième brune, aux cheveux coupés au niveau des épaules. Bon, d'accord, elles ont les cheveux châtains mais ça va plus vite de dire brun ! Tsss. Donc le blond s'appelait Axel… Je vais pas me souvenir de tout ça et je m'en fous. Je fais bien évidemment l'effort de leur répondre –aha. Aha. Aha.- et soupire pour la troisième fois. Puis le dernier revient avec… Une assiette de crêpes entre les mains ?

Je sens mon cœur faire un bond. Et merde ! Ils ont découvert mon point faible ? Mais comment ! Et puis qu'est-ce qu'ils font avec ça ! Je regarde Cassie, un peu énervée, et elle me fait le même sourire que tout à l'heure. Je vais devoir discuter avec celle-là, un peu… Et Elliot qui fait toujours la tête. Boooon…

-Qu'est-ce que vous faites avec ça…

-On a appris de Cassandra que tu aimais bien les crêpes, surtout au chocolat, alors… On t'a préparé ça ! Ce sera un peu notre cadeau, vu qu'on connaît pas tes goûts…

Je me sens rougir légèrement. Et merde, bis. Je vais pas seulement discuter avec Cassie. A mon avis, je vais plutôt l'engueuler… ! Je la vois s'approcher de moi :

-Je te jure que j'y suis pour rien ! Je n'étais pas au courant… Ils m'ont juste posé quelques questions, auxquelles je n'ai fait que répondre. Je ne savais pas pour cette petite fête !

Alors…des gens que je ne connais même pas ont fait ça pour moi. Alors que je leurs réplique à la figure qu'ils pourraient me foutre la paix… C'est pas possible, ils sont stupides.

-Vous êtes vraiment pas croyables. C'est totalement idiot... Je ne vois pas l'intérêt.

-Pourquoi tu pleures, alors ?

Ah…ah ? Ah je pleure ? Je porte mes doigts à mes yeux, puis les pose doucement sur ma pommette. Humide… Oh…merde, je sais je le répète souvent mais c'est le mot qui me vient à l'esprit… Qui me semble le plus expressif. Je laisse tomber ma main sur la table et les regarde d'un air las. Je laisse tout de même les quelques larmes couler.

Alors je suis émue… Hm, intéressant.

Je ne vous avouerai pas que je suis heureuse. Non. Je ne le suis pas. Je ne peux pas l'être quand même, pour ces clowns ! Franchement.

…Je me rappelle avoir affirmé que je voyais bien la tristesse de ce bas monde, ou je sais plus quoi… Laissez-moi vous dire que j'étais bien bête… Je ne savais pas que je pouvais pas attendre autant des humains. Ça me fait bizarre…

Je laisse un léger sourire se dessiner sur mes lèvres.

-Merci.

Ils me regardent tous d'un air bienveillant. Je me suis trompée, on dirait.

Je ne parle plus beaucoup de l'après-midi. Je mange timidement, et tous discutent autour de moi, essayant de me faire participer à leurs conversations. Mais je préfère garder le silence. Je regarde Elliot du coin de l'œil. Je ne sais vraiment pas ce qu'il a. Je me décide à aller le voir, mais juste à ce moment-là, Axel me prend à part en me demandant si on ne peut pas discuter un petit moment en privé. Je vous avoue que je le sens très mal…

Il m'entraîne donc dans le couloir. Je le suis en silence, m'attendant à tout. Mais pas à ça. Vraiment pas.

-Dis…Cassandra, c'est une amie à toi, non ?

-Oui, pourquoi ?

-Tu voudrais pas me la présenter, genre, un peu plus que ce qu'on a causé là maintenant ?

Je le regarde les yeux ronds. Il se fout de moi, là ? Il peut le dire clairement, qu'elle lui plaît ! Franchement ! De toute façon, ce n'est pas le premier. Mais jamais auparavant on n'était passé par moi pour demander ça. Les autres garçons étaient tous allés d'eux-mêmes vers Cassie. En plus, maintenant, elle a Leo en vue. Je ne peux pas aider ce type que je connais à peine ! Sérieusement…

-Compte pas sur moi.

Il se retourne vers moi brusquement, et me regarde surpris. Je lui lance un regard froid, et reprends la parole :

-Je ne t'aiderai pas. Elle est mon amie, et je ne vais pas la forcer à t'aimer. En plus, elle est déjà amoureuse. Oublie-la.

Bon, j'y vais peut-être un peu fort mais… En fait, pourquoi est-ce que je lui dis ça ? Il n'a qu'à tenter son coup… Je sais qu'il se fera rejeter. Leo est quelqu'un de bien, je refuse de laisser Cassie aller avec un gars qui passe d'abord par m…

Je refuse…de laisser Cassie ? Mais ça ne me regarde pas…je ne peux pas choisir avec qui elle finit ! Je suis stupide… En fait je suis juste un peu trop protectrice… Mais Cassie est mon amie… RAAAAAAH CA M'ENERVE !

-Ah oui ? Et qu'est-ce qui me prouve que tu inventes pas tout ça juste pour que je m'approche pas d'elle ?

-C'est ma meilleure amie et elle me l'a dit elle-même. Et je doute que ce soit des âneries qu'elle m'ait racontées. Alors laisse tomber.

Je vois un sourire pas très net se former sur ses lèvres. Il marche vers moi et…euh, j'ai un peu peur là…il me plaque contre le mur… Euh…à l'aide ?

-Qu'est-ce que tu me veux ?

J'essaie de parler avec toute la fermeté dont je dispose, mais ma voix tremble un peu. Je crois avoir une petite idée, mais je ne veux pas le croire. C'est pas possible, que ça m'arrive à moi…si ? Attendez, stoooop ! J'ai un physique pour le moins banale, j'ai des cheveux noirs raides, des yeux gris qui font peur quand j'y mets toute ma haine, et en plus je suis plate, j'ai pas beaucoup de formes et j'ai un caractère pourri ! ça peut pas m'arriver à moi, non !

Et pourtant :

-Tu me plais bien…tu as du caractère, tu es franche, et tu es plutôt jolie, en fait…

STOP, bis –herm. Jolie ? Aha, il se fout de qui ? Et puis moi je l'aime pas lui. Bon, ma peur s'est envolée, maintenant j'ai juste envie de lui donner un coup de poing dans le ventre. Enfin ça c'était avant qu'il se penche dangereusement vers moi. En plus, ce conna…eeeuh, il, ça vaudra mieux, me tient les bras et fermement ! Punaise !

J'essaie de me dégager, mais il a une de ces poignes ! Et… Euh, alerte rouge, alerte rouge, mon premier baiser –NE VOUS MOQUEZ PAS- va être volé par un pervers blond, aaaaaaah !

-Dégage de là.

Je me retourne en même temps que le blond. Ce dernier me lâche à la vue d'Elliot. Je sens mon cœur battre à tout rompre. Ce qui vient de m'arriver est tellement classique et cliché… C'est nul. Mais « mon héros » est venu me sauver, je ne vais pas m'en plaindre. Il regarde pas très gentiment ce con –excusez mon langage mais quand même !- d'Axel, qui s'écarte petit à petit de moi. Le Nightray, lui, au contraire, s'approche de plus en plus, et je vous avoue qu'il fait un peu peur en ce moment même…

-Quoi, elle est déjà avec toi ?

-Tsss.

Ah, il ne le nie pas ? …ça ne veut pas dire qu'il l'a confirmé, ne te fais pas d'idée, Merry. Il n'a pas dit qu'il était avec toi, il n'a pas dit le contraire, ça ne veut rien dire, ça ne veut rien dire, ça ne veut absolument rien dire !

Bref.

Je regarde Axel avec un sourire d'ange et… Je lui fous un coup de pied dans le tibia, avec mon talon. Et bien fort. Je vois Elliot ouvrir de grands yeux ronds. Ben quoi ? C'est juste parce qu'il me tenait les bras que j'avais pas pu faire ça plus tôt. Vous pensiez quoi ?

-Tu te crois où, toi ? Espèce de sale type, t'es vraiment dégueulasse. Tu sais pas à quel point j'ai envie de viser plus haut et de frapper plus fort. Beaucoup plus fort. Tu en aurais pleuré pendant des années, et tu aurais pu dire adieu à ta future descendance, quoique je doute que tu trouves quelqu'un avec qui fonder une famille avec un tel caractère.

Oui, je viens de le descendre. Totalement. Il me fixe avec un air mélangeant la peur, la surprise et la colère. Mouahahaha.

Il se relève et s'en va en courant. Qu'il aille raconter ça à ses amis… Bon, je suis très énervée maintenant. Je sais, on dirait pas, vu que je parle, ou plutôt je pense sur le même ton depuis tout à l'heure, mais je pense qu'Elliot n'est plus très sûr de lui sur le coup. Je suis vraiment heureuse qu'il soit venu pour moi…enfin, personne n'a dit que c'était le cas, mais je ne peux retenir un petit sourire en croisant son regard. Lui prend une mine renfrognée et me demande :

-Pourquoi t'as pas fait ça plus tôt ?

-Parce qu'aux dernières nouvelles, il me serrait les bras et pas très doucement, et il était trop près. Sinon, je me serais gênée tiens.

-T'es violente en fait…

-Non, c'est juste ce type qui arrive à m'horripiler alors que je le connais même pas. C'est vraiment écœurant.

-Bon, passons. Je voulais te dire quelque chose avant que ces cinq là ne viennent déranger… Tu peux me suivre ?

Je hoche simplement la tête. Il marche, moi sur ses talons, et je reconnais le chemin. La salle de musique ? Mais tout se passe là-bas décidément… Bon. Nous entrons et je ferme les portes derrière moi. Les rideaux sont fermés, ne laissant que faiblement passer la lumière de l'extérieur. J'aperçois tout de même une partition déjà posée sur le piano. Elliot part s'installer, tandis que je m'assieds sur une chaise et l'observe, alors qu'il me demande de rester là. Il inspire un bon coup et place ses mains sur le clavier. Il commence à jouer. Je ne reconnais pas, mais ça m'a tout l'air d'une valse. A la main gauche, des accords, à la droite, des croches basiques. J'entends un air qui me semble familier, mais je ne sais pas quel morceau c'est… Quand il finit, il me demande si j'ai reconnu ce morceau.

-Euh, non… Mais ça m'a rappelé quelque chose…

Des paroles me viennent immédiatement à l'esprit.

-Happy birthday too you…je fredonne.

-Happy birthday too you, continue-t-il sur le même air.

Je me sens rougir. Il a réarrangé la chanson pour en faire une valse ou quoi ? En tous cas c'était réussi… Je n'ai pas le temps de le remercier qu'il se remet à jouer.

C'est une magnifique mélodie, en ternaire, commençant avec un air en mode majeur –qui semble plus joyeux que le mineur pour ceux qui seraient pas au courant et bon je vais arrêter de vous soûler avec ma science.- avec certaines modulations –j'ai commencé je termine- en mineur, faisant passer la musique d'un ton joyeux à triste. C'est tout simplement…

-La mélodie que tu devais offrir à ta mère !

Il s'arrête, et je me couvre la bouche. Zut, je l'ai interrompu… Je m'excuse, puis il me sourit et recommence.

Je me sens bête… Bref, j'attends la fin du morceau, les yeux fermés et un sourire serein aux lèvres. C'est beau… Et le dernier accord me parvint aux oreilles, arpégé –joué les notes une à une, bande d'incultes- pour faire plus joli. Je rouvre les yeux et l'assaille immédiatement de questions, avant même qu'il ne puisse dire un mot :

-Ce n'était pas la mélodie pour l'anniversaire de ta mère ? Elle l'a déjà écouté ?

-Euh, non… Tu es la première à l'entendre.

-Ah ?

Je le regarde sans comprendre. Il a un petit rire amusé. Puis il se lève et s'approche de moi. J'ai tout juste le temps de faire le lien avec la première musique qu'il me murmure « Joyeux anniversaire. » avant de sortir. Je reste plantée là. Pendant plusieurs secondes. Longues, les secondes. Puis je me lève précipitamment et ouvre les portes avec douceur et grâce –kof kof- et le vois recroquevillé sur lui-même, contre le mur. Je souris et viens m'asseoir à côté de lui.

-Tu nous fais quoi là ?

-Tais-toi…

Je me penche et tente de le regarder, mais son visage est caché par ses bras. Puis il lève un peu la tête, me permettant de voir ses yeux bleus. Je vois qu'il est rouge. On dirait un enfant… Avec sa mine boudeuse, qui le rend très franchement mignon… Rah, j'ai envie de le prendre dans mes bras… Je retiens un rire, de peur de l'énerver, et me contente de lui sourire.

-Merci. Je t'avoue que je m'en doutais pas… Je pensais pas que tu allais faire tout ça pour moi.

Il recache son visage dans ses bras, gêné. Je m'approche de lui. Maintenant, nos corps se touchent. Je pose ma tête sur son épaule.

-Merci…

Il se décontracte un peu. Ses jambes ne sont plus totalement repliées sur elles-mêmes, il les déplie pour être un peu plus à l'aise. Sa tête à lui touche le mur, maintenant.

-De rien.

-Pourquoi tu fais tout ça ?

-Hein ?

-Déjà, tu me fais un câlin pour me faire plaisir, ensuite tu m'embrasses sur la joue, puis tu me composes carrément un morceau, avec toute la mise en scène… Je comprends pas…

-Je peux faire plaisir à mes amis, n'est-ce pas ?

Je sens mon cœur se serrer légèrement. C'est vrai, nous ne sommes que de simples amis. Son comportement avec moi me donne de faux espoirs. Je devrais me faire à l'idée… Mais il n'a pas à être aussi gentil avec moi ! Ce n'est pas une explication de prétendre qu'on est amis. Je ne vois pas pourquoi les amis s'enlaceraient de la sorte. Vous m'excuserez mais je vois pas tous ces élèves niais dans les couloirs en train de s'étreindre.

-Dis-moi, est-ce que je peux te poser une question ?

-Vas-y, si tu veux…

-Est-ce que tu m'aimes ?

…

Je suis conne. Il n'y a pas d'autres termes. Je suis conne. Je lui demande ça comme ça, comme si c'était naturel… Il me fixe, les yeux ronds, puis rougit fortement. Je sens que je prends la même teinte, aussi. Qu'est-ce qui m'a prise ? Je veux me faire rejeter à nouveau ou quoi ? Franchement, ma propre stupidité m'étonne. Je ne peux pas faire pire ! Pourquoi j'ai demandé çaaaaaaaa…

-Je…

-NON ! Ne réponds rien, je vais plutôt reformuler ma question. Qu'est-ce que tu penses de moi ? En tant que personne, pas pour les sentiments amoureux. Laisse ça de côté, pardon, je suis désolée…

Pu…naise ! C'est pas vraiment mieux en fait… M'enfin. Maintenant j'ai plus qu'à attendre de me faire descendre comme j'ai descendu l'autre imbécile. C'est à mon tour d'enfouir mon visage dans mes bras. Plusieurs secondes passent, ou des minutes, je ne sais pas… Et j'entends enfin sa voix.

-Je ne sais pas.

Je relève brusquement la tête. Hein ?

-Euh…quoi ?

-Je ne sais pas. Ça varie. Il y a des fois, j'ai l'impression que tu es un des êtres les plus insupportables de cette Terre…il y en a d'autres ou tellement je t'apprécie, j'ai l'impression d'en devenir fou. Je ne sais pas ce que je ressens envers toi. Je suis loin de te détester, mais je ne sais pas si je t'aime. Oui, bien sûr que si, je t'aime énormément. Mais pas comme tu m'aimes moi… Je n'arrive pas à te voir comme ma petite amie. Je ne suis encore jamais tombé amoureux, je ne sais pas si c'est ce sentiment que je ressens, mais je ne pense pas… Je ne sais pas… Je ne sais pas du tout, vraiment.

Je reste sans voix. Je ne m'attendais pas à ça. Je le vois porter une main à son visage. Il est légèrement rouge, mais il a l'air confus. Mon cœur bat à tout rompre. Alors j'aurais encore une chance… ? Non, il ne faut pas que je me fasse de faux espoirs comme ça. Car s'il s'avère que tout ce à quoi je croyais n'était pas vrai, je n'en serai qu'encore plus triste. Mais… Je sens mon visage chauffer. J'ai une magnifique couleur de pivoine, tiens. Je tourne lentement la tête et fixe mes chaussures. Puis des bruits de pas se font entendre.

-Ah, Merry ! Je t'ai trouvée, tu…

C'est…euh, Co quelque chose… Coraline, ou Coralie, je sais plus vraiment… Ou bien c'est l'autre. Je sais pas… Bon. Tant pis.

-Oh, pardon, je ne voulais pas vous déranger… Je ne savais pas que vous étiez ensemble… Je pourrais quand même te dire deux mots, Merry ?

Je sais pas pourquoi j'ai un mauvais pressentiment. Sans doute pour la même raison que tout à l'heure. Je n'ai pas très envie d'accorder ma confiance à ces gens…Je me lève et souris une dernière fois à Elliot. Je me sens rougir encore une fois et détourne le regard en même temps qu'il détourne le sien. Je suis la fille –bah quoi ?- derrière le mur.

-Vous sortez ensemble ?

-Ah ? Euh non pas du tout !

-Génial ! J'ai cru pendant un moment… J'ai eu peur !

Hein ? Pas encore…

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

-Tu penses que tu pourrais m'arranger le coup ?

J'inspire un bon coup. Tous pareils, décidément. Je pense que je n'ai pas eu tort, en fait. Ce sont tous des pourritures… Bref, je réponds sèchement :

-Non. Je ne peux pas faire ça. Tu n'es pas la seule à l'apprécier.

-Tu…es amoureuse de lui aussi ?

-Je pourrais te dire que ça ne te regarde pas, mais je vais plutôt rectifier ta phrase : « tu es amoureuse de lui ». Toi, tu ne l'es pas. Pas que je sois possessive. Je me fous de savoir que j'ai des concurrentes, de toutes façons je sais que je n'ai aucune chance. Mais je côtoie Elliot depuis un moment, et j'ai passé une année entière à l'observer. Je ne pense pas t'avoir vue lui tourner autour. Donc, tu le vois sans doute de loin, tu dois le trouver beau, et tu dois aimer ce qu'il extérieurement. Je sais ce qu'il est vraiment, je le connais, moi, au moins. Tu peux juste dire qu'il te plaît, et si tu veux le connaître mieux, vas-y. On verra ensuite pour tes sentiments.

Bon, j'exagère peut-être un peu… M'enfin ! Comme ça j'aurai été claire. Je ne plaisante pas avec ça. Je retourne près du Nightray, laissant l'autre en plan. Je me suis fait une ennemie ~

Je souris en voyant qu'Elliot est encore assis. Je sens bien le regard de la brune dans mon dos et me retourne. Elle a l'air jalouse. Je tends une main au blond qui la prend après une petite hésitation. Et…

Il fait exprès de ne pas se relever, me faisant le tirer, mettant tout son poids pour me compliquer la tâche. Tiens, ça me rappelle quelque chose. Il éclate d'un grand rire enthousiaste, et me tire pour me faire tomber.

-Enflure !

-Qui c'est que t'insultes comme ça !

-Toi, abruti ! T'as vu comment on est maintenant !

Oui, parce que bon, y'a pas beaucoup de place contre le mur. Du coup, quand il m'a tirée, je me suis à peine retrouvée dans ses bras… Bon, on est tous les deux rouges. Il me pousse brusquement et se relève, gêné.

-Fallait y penser avant, crétin !

-Bon, ça va, pardon…

C'est à mon tour d'éclater de rire. Il est drôle celui-là… Je souris ensuite gentiment devant sa mine boudeuse. Il me sourit aussi et nous retournons tous les deux dans la classe où nous attendent toujours les autres, à part Axel et l'autre brune –je sais vraiment plus…

Là, Leo m'offre un livre sur…l'amour pour les nuls. J'ai comme une envie de lui renvoyer à la figure. Je l'accepte sans broncher et lui fais même un petit sourire. Pas forcé en plus ! Trop forte. Cassie m'offre un petit recueil de nouvelles qu'elle a écrites, qui s'appelle « Pages de vie ». Elle s'excuse du fait qu'il n'est pas terminé, mais qu'elle voulait que je sois la première à le lire. Elle précise aussi qu'elle l'avait malencontreusement laissé à la bibliothèque et que je n'aurai donc pas ce privilège, Leo étant tombé dessus avant moi.

Je la laisse me prendre dans ses bras, et la remercie.

Je vous avoue que je ne m'attendais pas à tout ça pour mon anniversaire…

* * *

><p>Et voilà ! donc, les prénoms... Apo tu vas me tuer \o *fuit* Oui bon j'au recyclé Mégane et à la base j'avais mis Christopher au lieu d'Axel, mais j'aurais eu du mal parce que mon Chris' à moi il est tout gentil (dans aut' chose) et là c'est un vrai salaud... Et vu que les Axel la plupart du temps me font chier, à part celui de Kingdom Hearts /PAN/ ben j'ai mis ça u_u *part en courant*

Oui, Mehdi est de retour 8DDDD Et pis... Perso' j'aime bien ce chapitre...après c'est à vous de voir *.* (bon je suis fatiguée mais je tenais à le publier quand même u_u') Et le truc de la fin, le recueil de nouvelles de Cassie... Vous pouvez voir ça aussi dans un OS que j'avais écrit pour Mymy (Miranda Every) qui s'appelle "Changement" ^^

Bref j'y go moi, hein. Tchuss ~


	20. Notre balade et mon ?

...Coucou o/ *se fait trucider* Aaaaaargh !

- ENFIN DEBARRASSEEEEEEE YEEEEEEEES !

Cache surtout pas ta joie, Elly D: Non mais j'suis increvable mwa èwé

- Et impardonnable, mais tu sembles pas t'en rendre compte.

Haaaaan j'suis vraiment désolée de tout ce retard T-T raisons diverses, manque de motivation et surtout d'inspiration, 'fin les idées ça allait mais j'arrivais plus à écrire, du moins des fics (j'suis surtout avec les Rps en fait xD), alors... Ben au lieu de vous donner un truc tout nul, autant attendre quoi... Donc voilà, pardonnez-moi, j'vous en prie ./.

J'espère que ce chapitre sera à la hauteur de vos attentes après autant de temps à attendre.

Ah ! Et, ne me haïssez pas à la fin *s'enfuit*

- J'le sens mal, mais très mal...

Disclaimer : reste pareil, ce qui est à moi est à moi, ce qui est à PH est à PH, en l'occurrence, Ada, ses chats, Elliot et pis l'école hein. Ah et le contractant illégal du bar avec les épines c'est tiré d'un RP que j'avais avec Alice sur un fofo' ^^ (donc l'idée est de cette personne mais j'ai repris que vaguement xD)

Bonne lecture !

PETIT EDIT parce que j'avais oublié uu : MERCIIIIIIIII DEZAIA ! J'ai atteint les 100 reviews, quelle émotion *0* (etouit'inquiètetonOSarrivebientôt)

* * *

><p><strong><em>~Notre balade et mon...?~<em>**

Heureusement que l'ennui n'est pas mortel. Pourquoi je dis ça ? Parce que BON SANG CE QUE JE ME FAIS CH…euh hm, voilà quoi, j'imagine que vous m'avez comprise. Bref, je m'ennuie comme jamais et c'est tout simplement insoutenable. Vu que c'est un jour férié, Cassandra, cette traîtresse, m'a abandonnée pour aller faire un tour avec Leo !

_J'explique._

En gros, profitant de cette occasion pour me laisser tomber, elle a demandé à Leo s'il voulait bien faire une petite promenade avec elle, et il a accepté. Bande de lâcheurs.

Moi, rancunière ? Han, si peu.

Je suis donc actuellement dans les couloirs de Lutwidge. Je n'ai pas envie de lire, ni de jouer du violon ou d'un quelconque autre instrument et le shopping n'a jamais été mon truc. Mes parents ne sont pas à la maison et dans tous les cas ce n'est pas avec eux que je taperais la causette. Je n'ai pas spécialement envie de revoir mes domestiques, et pioncer, euh dormir, c'est ce que j'ai fait toute la matinée. Une promenade toute seule…pourquoi pas, mais il fait vraiment chaud dehors et je supporte mal les hautes températures… Je n'aime pas non plus ce genre d'atmosphère humide, air chaud pas très agréable, tout ça, non merci.

Si je suis une fille compliquée ? A peine

Je me contente donc de marcher dans ces interminables couloirs, m'ennuyant énormément. Puis, j'entends un…miaulement ?

Je m'approche de la source du bruit qui est derrière un mur au fond du couloir, à l'intersection, puis je passe doucement ma tête pour regarder à droite.

- Ahaha, tu es trop mignon ! Arrête, ça chatouille !

…Elliot ?

Oui. Elliot, avec un petit chat blanc. En train de jouer. Elliot…chat…jouer…mignon… Elliot jouer chaton mignon Elliot AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARGH MON CŒUR VA IMPLOSER !

- Trop chou…

Ah merde, j'ai fini par signaler ma présence. Ça c'était ma voix, oui. D'ailleurs, j'ai parlé un peu trop fort : Elliot se redresse brutalement et se retourne vers moi, pour devenir aussi rouge qu'une pivoine. Mais est-il plus rouge que moi ? Je sais pas, j'ai pas de miroir. Mais je suis sûre que je bats des records !

Avant qu'il ne dise quoique ce soit, je me retourne et me cache, collée au mur. Je me laisse glisser doucement contre ce-denier et finis assise, toujours écarlate. Je n'entends plus rien. Je passe ma tête pour voir s'il est encore là et découvre qu'il n'a en fait pas bougé d'un poil. J'affiche un très léger sourire, embarrassée.

- Euh…salut ?

Il se lève, le visage à présent impassible, la teinte ayant disparu, puis tourne les talons et s'en va à toute vitesse. Je me mets debout à mon tour et le regarde partir… Puis je m'avance vers le petit animal et baisse les yeux vers lui. Il me rappelle étrangement…

- Le chat d'Ada Vessalius ?

Un petit bruit se fait entendre, me faisant relever la tête. Il revient ? Eh oui, Elliot se rapproche de moi, évitant de me regarder, et me dit, les joues légèrement colorées :

- Tu dis rien à personne, hein ?

Je sens mon cœur faire un bond tandis que mon visage chauffe considérablement. Je redeviens toute rouge et j'acquiesce, me mettant ensuite à genoux devant le chat, alors qu'il fait de même, son pantalon lui permettant de s'accroupir.

- Tu aimes les chats…

- Ça te dérange ?

- Pas le moins du monde, je réplique en sentant un petit sourire décorer mes lèvres.

Il se remet à caresser le chaton. Il n'a plus le même air que tout à l'heure, il semble plus gêné, sans doute à cause de ma présence… Je le regarde faire, silencieuse, pendant qu'il me jette quelques regards de temps en temps. Je me décide finalement et passe moi-même une main sur la fourrure douce du chat blanc. J'effleure accidentellement les doigts d'Elliot… qui enlève les siens précipitamment.

- Eh ben… J'ai pas la crève, hein.

Je sens soudainement une douleur vive venant du dos de ma mai, et laisse échapper un petit cri surpris. Le chat m'a griffée. Il hérisse les poils du dos en signe de mécontentement alors que je me tiens la main en faisant la moue. Cet animal de me…euh herm je m'emporte. Cet animal va câliner Elliot. Je les toise alors que le Nightray éclate d'un grand rire moqueur.

- AHAHA ! Il t'aime pas trop !

- J'ai toujours eu du mal avec les animaux… Et arrête de te moquer de moi, c'est pas drôle ! Je saigne maintenant !

- C'est qu'une égratignure, chochotte !

- Ch-chochotte ? Je t'emmerde, héritier de pacotille !

- Quo-

- Euh, excusez-moi ?

Il lève les yeux alors que je dois me retourner pour voir à qui appartient cette voix féminine. Une jeune fille aux longs cheveux blonds et à la PUTAIN DE GROSSE POITRINE SALOPE !

…

Oubliez ça.

D'accord ?

Vous avez intérêt.

Vous n'avez rien lu.

Bref.

Aux longs cheveux blonds, à l'air innocent –comment ça je passe un détail important ?- et… qui n'est en fait qu'Ada Vessalius elle-même –ceci explique cela. Je regarde Elliot, qui s'est raidi. Puis mes yeux se retrouvent à nouveau en direction de la nouvelle arrivée. Je me mets sur pied et la regarde.

- Oui ?

- Euh, je cherchais mon chat… Et il est juste là…

- Ah, oui, bien sûr.

Le blond ne bouge toujours pas…

- Je vous ai dérangés ?

- Non, non.

- Merci d'avoir pris soin de lui, au fait.

Sur le coup, j'avoue ne pas avoir su si elle parlait du chat ou d'Elliot. Je la regarde partir, alors que l'autre est encore figé, par terre. Je baisse les yeux vers lui, il me fixe, je le fixe, il me fixe, je le fixe, et…

Il pète son câble.

- MEEEEEEEEEEEEEEERDE ELLE A DÛ NOUS VOIIIIIIIIR !

- Eh ! Calme-toi !

- ME CALMER ? MAIS ELLE A DÛ ME VOIR EN TRAIN DE-

Je lui fous un coup de pied. Tout simple, direct, pour lui faire comprendre qu'il devrait baisser d'un ton. Il se masse le menton en me toisant, des larmes de douleur aux yeux, puis se lève et se met à ma hauteur, l'air complètement perdu. Je pose une main sur sa tête et lui frotte les cheveux comme un petit chien. Et le pire…c'est qu'il se laisse faire.

- Si elle m'a vu, je suis foutu…

- Pourquoi ça ? Ce n'est jamais plus qu'un chaton avec lequel tu jouais, on s'en fout…

- Maaaaaiiiiiiiiiis c'est une Vessalius !

- Et alors ?

Il me regarde, désespéré, n'arrivant pas à s'exprimer. Il soupire, résigné, alors que je recule de quelques pas.

- Laisse tomber.

Je souris légèrement. Je ne me pose pas plus de questions que ça. De toute façon je m'en moque, alors bon. Je m'apprête à tourner les talons quand j'entends le bruit de ses pas se rapprocher, avant de sentir ses doigts autour de mon poignet me retenant fermement. Je me sens rougir un petit peu et il prend la parole :

- Euh, attends… Leo m'a lâché pour aller faire un tour avec Snowtie… Et je comptais me promener en ville… Euh, ça te dirait de m'accompagner ?

Mon sourire s'élargit alors que je me tourne vers lui. Je hoche la tête sans un mot et me dégage puis recommence à marcher. Il a l'air de prendre ça pour un oui car une fois un peu éloignée, il me crie :

- On se retrouve à l'entrée de l'école dans une demi-heure !

Je m'arrête une fraction de seconde pour lui faire un signe de main et rejoins ma chambre. Une fois à l'intérieur de celle-ci…

Je me laisse tomber sur mon lit, lourdement, et serre mon coussin contre moi. J'ai un rendez-vous avec Elliot ! Haaaaaaaaa en plus c'est lui qui me l'a proposé ! Mais qu'est-ce que je peux mettre ? Je vais pas y aller en uniforme non plus ! Mon Dieu, mais qu'est-ce que je vais faire ? Raaaaah je stresse !

…Hm. Bref. Je me redresse et m'assieds sur mon matelas puis réfléchis deux secondes trente. Je peux simplement mettre une jupe plissée et une chemise à manches courtes, vu qu'il fait chaud… Dans les tons violets. Le pire, c'est que ce n'est pas la première fois que nous nous retrouverons seuls… Mais c'est lui qui me l'a proposé… Je sens mon cœur battre la chamade, c'est atroce… En plus, je suis brûlante.

Je me lève et me regarde dans la glace. Ridicule. Je suis aussi rouge qu'une tomate bien mûre… Je lâche un soupir et me dirige vers mon armoire pour en sortir une chemise blanche dégradée allant sur le mauve, ainsi qu'une jupe assez longue, violette, parsemée de petites lumières qui ressemblent à des étoiles. Je me change assez rapidement et prépare un petit sac à main avec mon portefeuille, mon couteau-suisse –on ne sait jamais et je suis de nature plutôt méfiante- et quelques babioles sans grand intérêt. Je me coiffe rapidement d'une queue de cheval haute retenue par un petit nœud dans les tons de ma tenue et enfile une petite veste plus foncée ainsi que des ballerines dans les tons pourpres. Je me regarde une dernière fois dans la glace, souris faiblement et me décide finalement à quitter ma chambre.

Je rejoins Elliot à l'entrée, qui s'est aussi changé mais qui ne s'est pas autant cassé la tête que moi. Il n'a pas voulu faire compliqué comme il le ferait s'il devait sortir officiellement ou quoique ce soit. Il s'est simplement vêtu d'un pantalon noir et d'une chemise grise, sobre. Il lève les yeux et me voit arriver. Je me poste devant lui et lui souris :

- Eh bien…on y va ?

- Euh…oui…

- Un problème ?

- En fait euh…ta tenue…

Mon sourire s'efface aussitôt. Ça ne me va pas ? J'ai pourtant cherché à faire simple, sans pour autant paraître négligée ! Est-ce que je suis moche comme ça ? Peut-être que ce n'est juste pas à son goût ?

- Tu…es très jolie.

…

Je crois qu'il m'en veut pour quelque chose.

Il veut me faire mourir d'amour ou quoi ? Traître.

Je vais le poursuivre en justice pour attentat par compliments.

Je suis pas habituée à ça, il devrait le savoir. Me voilà encore plus rouge qu'avant…

- Merci, je dis simplement.

Il détourne le regard, rouge comme une pivoine. Il change de sujet et propose qu'on y aille. Je le suis sans un mot. Je ne sais pas s'il a prévu de faire quelque chose en particulier, mais je ne veux pas le déranger et- je suis stupide c'est lui qui m'a demandé de l'accompagner, il faut que j'arrête de me poser des questions à la f- mais et si je le dérangeais vraiment ? Peut-être qu'il a juste eu pitié de moi et qu'il m'a invitée pour me faire plaisi- il ne prendrait pas la peine de faire ça, il n'en verrait sans doute pas l'intérêt, il faut que j'arrête de me parler à moi-même. Je vais finir par me faire peur toute seule, à la fin.

Elliot a l'air de remarquer que je ne vais pas très bien. Et aussi que je marche à deux mètres derrière lui…

- Moi non plus j'ai pas la crève, tu sais.

Je lève les yeux, jusque-là rivés vers mes pieds, et le regarde tristement. Je presse le pas pour le rejoindre et il…s'accoude sur mon épaule.

- Ah ben te gêne surtout pas !

- Je me ferai ce plaisir, tiens.

Je le pousse alors qu'il éclate d'un grand rire joyeux. J'affiche un air boudeur mais je ne peux m'empêcher de sourire quelques secondes après. Sa bonne humeur est contagieuse, on dirait.

- Qu'est-ce qui te rend si heureux ?

- Toi !

Il répond du tac-au-tac… _Et il est même pas gêné par ce qu'il vient de dire. _Je me suis remise à rougir et j'ai arrêté de marcher, la bouche entrouverte.

- Bah quoi ?

- …Tu…te rends compte de ce que tu dis, au moins ?

Il se fige à son tour, réalisant apparemment l'ambigüité de ses propose. Il s'exclame aussitôt :

- Je-je voulais dire, tu-tu me fais rire, tu es amusante, c'est euh voilà c'est ça quoi !

Je soupire longuement et le rejoins puis lui fous une pichenette sur la joue avec un petit sourire narquois. Il se met à râler et je lui souris plus franchement.

- Je vois. D'accord, c'est donc ce que ça veut dire.

J'avance de quelques pas avant qu'il ne se place à mes côtés. Nous marchons tranquillement sans vraiment se parler, pourtant le malaise de tout à l'heure a disparu. Je lève les yeux au ciel. J'ai toujours préféré un bon orage à un jour ensoleillé et une averse à ce genre de beau temps, mais il faut avouer que la brise est plutôt agréable et que le joli ciel bleu irrégulièrement parsemé de nuages est joli à regarder.

Je sens soudainement quelque chose de chaud. Les doigts d'Elliot passent entre les miens et se referment sur le dos de ma main. Je ne réagis pas tout de suite puis mes joues rougissent et mes yeux s'écarquillent. Je me risque un regard en sa direction mais il regarde autre part… Je referme mes doigts sur sa main à lui, bien que ma peau soit naturellement plus froide.

_Parfois, de simples gestes ont plus de sens que des paroles compliquées._

Pourtant un mot me vient à l'esprit, et je ne peux m'empêcher de le murmurer, sans doute de manière inaudible pour le blond.

- Merci…

- Y'a pas de quoi.

Ah ? Alors j'avais parlé assez fort pour qu'il l'entende ? Je rougis un peu plus et l'observe du coin de l'œil, pour remarquer qu'il me regarde lui aussi. Je tourne légèrement la tête et lui offre un sourire sincère, comme je n'ai pas l'habitude d'en faire. Il détourne aussitôt le regard alors que je ris silencieusement face à cette réaction prévisible.

Nous poursuivons notre route pendant un petit moment jusqu'à ce que je ne m'arrête devant un café-crêpes. Je tire Elliot par la manche sans vraiment oser prononcer un seul mot, les yeux pleins d'étoiles. Je lui fais ensuite le regard de chien battu. Je n'ai même pas besoin d'utiliser des mots qu'il devine que je veux que nous nous arrêtions un petit moment. Pour des crêpes, mon estomac serait capable de se manifester à n'importe quel moment.

- Haaaa. Bah, pourquoi pas.

J'affiche un air satisfait, assez enfantin sur les bords, et nous entrons.

- MERRYYYYYYYY CHERIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIE ! Ça faisait si longtemps que tu ne venais pas !

…Que-que-que-quoi ?

Je manque de tomber à la renverse sous le poids de l'homme que je reconnais immédiatement. Le gérant du café. J'éclate de rire et le repousse, amusée.

- Voyons, tu sais bien que je ne te laisse pas tomber ! J'ai juste eu beaucoup de cours et d'examens, je ne pouvais pas vraiment passer…

- Mais même ça faisait longtemps, tu pourrais te montrer un peu plus heureuse de me voir !

- Mais oui mais oui.

L'homme au rouge à lèvre m'enlace et je lui rends son étreinte amicale en lui tapotant le dos.

- Je te prépare ta table habituelle, ma Merry chérie ?

- Eh non, aujourd'hui je suis accompagnée !

- Par cette très chère Cassandra ?

- Non, pas exactement…

Je me retourne vers Elliot…qui a l'air complètement perdu. Il regarde la scène, bouche bée, les yeux écarquillés. C'est assez rare de me voir comme ça, je comprends son état de choc… Je souris et lâche le gérant qui se met à ricaner :

- Ooohohohoho ! Merry chérie a un petit-ami ! Préparons la table romantique, les amis ! Allez, et que ça saute !

- C'est pas mon petit-ami, juste un ami ! je réplique, un peu gênée.

Je reste tout sourire devant toute la bande que je n'avais pas revue depuis un moment. Dans ce café, tout le monde me connaît, même les habitués. Il faut dire que j'y passe souvent, c'est de loin l'endroit où on trouve les meilleures crêpes de Réveil. Les serveurs me saluent et retournent à leur travail, les clients me font un signe de main que je leur rends, et dans tout ça, le Nightray est toujours ébahi par la scène précédente. Je m'approche de lui et place mes mains sur ses joues, avant de me mettre à les lui tirer pour le sortir de sa rêverie.

- Eeeeeh ooooh y'a quelqu'un là-dedans ?

- …C'était pas toi, c'est pas la Merry que je connais…

- Pourquoi, parce que j'ai fait un câlin au gérant ?

- BEN OUAIS CARREMENT !

…Je ne réponds rien sur le coup, me demandant si c'était vraiment aussi bizarre que ça… Enfin, réflexion faite, c'est vrai que c'était un peu étrange. Je n'ai cependant pas le temps de répliquer qu'il enchaîne :

- Et puis, il serait pas un peu… « gay », le gérant ?

-Qu'est-ce qui te fait dire ça ?

- Il est maquillé, fortement efféminé autant physiquement que par ses poses, il a des manies que je juge à première vue comme féminines.

- Oui, il est gay, et alors, ça te dérange peut-être ? Cassandra est bisexuelle, hein !

Il me regarde, perplexe, puis devient tout rouge.

- Tu saignes du nez je te découpe au couteau-suisse, tu m'entends ?

La teinte rouge quitte rapidement son visage pour laisser place à une pâleur sans égale. J'affiche un air satisfait et rejoins mon très cher « gay » qui me montre une table joliment décorée près de la vitrine. Elliot me suit de loin, sans doute marqué par l'idée que je le réduise en bouillie avec ce genre d'instrument. Je m'installe confortablement dans ma chaise tandis qu'il s'assied en face de moi, toujours un peu interloqué, sans doute par mes propos. Et en attendant de prendre la commande, j'engage la conversation. Parce qu'il y a une chose à laquelle je viens de penser et qui m'intrigue, tiens !

- Elliot ?

- Oui ?

- Comment tu as appris à jouer du piano ?

Il affiche le petit air surpris auquel je m'attendais, ce qui m'arrache un léger sourire. Il se remet ensuite à froncer les sourcils, comme à son habitude, croisant les bras sur la table.

- Quoi, tu veux que je te raconte une histoire ?

- Je t'écoute, Père Castor ~

Je ricane en le voyant serrer les dents et rougir. Ahaha, ce qu'il est mignon ! J'acquiesce et il soupire avant de reprendre la parole :

- Eh bien… Je me souviens que j'ai commencé assez jeune. Je n'allais pas dans un conservatoire, et ce n'étaient pas non plus des cours à domicile, du moins à proprement parler. Je devais me rendre, deux fois par semaine, dans un grand manoir.

- Tu penses que tu pourrais me le décrire ?

- Hmmm… Il est pas très décoré, il est même plutôt sobre, je dirais. Il est composé de deux tours et d'un bâtiment central, mais il est malgré tout assez resserré. Et à l'intérieur… De ce que j'en ai vu, c'était des murs chargés d'outils étranges et d'instruments variés. Y'en a même que je connaissais pas…

J'esquissai un sourire amusé. Il venait de décrire vaguement mon habitation.

- Enfin…bref, j'allais souvent à ce manoir, et là, ben y'avait une femme qui me donnait des cours. Elle s'appelait Helena, si je me souviens bien. C'est elle qui m'a donné mes premiers cours, qui m'a appris bien des choses… D'ailleurs je me souviens qu'elle me réprimandait souvent à propos de la position de ma main ! ajoute-t-il en riant un peu.

- Elle ressemblait à quoi ? j'interroge, intéressée.

- Hmmm… Elle avait de longs cheveux noirs souvent attachés en chignon, des yeux bleus, la peau assez pâle, le sourire toujours aux lèvres et un air éternellement bienveillant. C'est ce dont je me souviens. J'ai arrêté de prendre des cours avec elle après trois ans, elle est tombée malade et le temps qu'elle se remette, mes parents m'avaient déjà trouvé un autre professeur.

Le silence s'installe après cette dernière déclaration. Je ne le brise pas immédiatement, me contentant de plonger mon regard dans le sien. Les secondes passent, se transformant en minutes… Et un serveur arrive, se poste devant nous et prend notre commande.

Tiens, voilà qui gâche tout.

Fichtre.

J'étais bien, là, immobile, à le regarder dans le blanc des yeux.

Haha.

_J'ai la dalle et ce crétin a pris tout son temps._

- Euh, je vais prendre une crêpe à la confiture de fraises et un jus de fruits…

- Pour ma part, ce sera une crêpe au chocolat avec deux boules de glace vanille et stracciatella, avec chantilly. Et un jus de pommes s'il vous plaît.

Le serveur n'est même pas étonné. Ce n'est pas souvent lui qui prend ma commande mais il connaît mon appétit lorsqu'il s'agit des crêpes. Par contre ce n'est pas le cas d'Elliot, qui reste bouche bée devant ma commande.

- Tu vas manger tout ça ?

- Au pire tu m'aideras ! je réplique avec un clin d'œil, un sourire narquois aux lèvres, pour le charrier.

Il soupire à nouveau, résigné. Je ricane, puis me décide à lui révéler quelque chose :

- La femme que tu as décrite avant est Helena Gabriell Christine Clowsday. Et c'est ma mère. Le manoir que tu as décrit est celui où j'habite, et c'est avec ma famille qui tu as commencé à jouer du piano. Je n'avais jamais été sûre mais il arrivait à mes domestiques de me dire qu'il y avait un Nightray à la maison. Mais je ne faisais jamais vraiment attention. Il m'avait semblé apercevoir vite fait un petit garçon de mon âge, mais…

Et là, révélation. Elliot croit que j'ai fini et se met à parler alors que je réalise quelque chose. Nous avons déjà parlé, enfants.

- Eh bien ! Le hasard fait bien des choses. Ravi d'avoir appris la musique avec ta mère… Qui sait, peut-être seras-tu en train de faire de même avec mes futurs enfants !

Il rit un peu alors que je force un sourire.

…Attendez, quoi ?

« Mes futurs enfants »… Oui, les siens, pas les nôtres.

Herm, oubliez, je cherche trop loin dans mes réflexions. Bref.

- Ah au fait, je viens de me rendre compte que SI ! On a déjà discuté, gamins ! Tu te souviens, quand…

Je pars dans ma tirade. Un sourire illumine son visage alors qu'il réalise à son tour notre rencontre enfantine. C'était assez amusant. Nous nous rappelons nos quelques conversations, il faut dire qu'on s'entendait limite mieux en tant que mioches. Il soulève un certain détail qui nous fait penser à une anecdote, et nous rions là-dessus, alors que le serveur vient nous poser les commandes sur la table. Cette interruption nous sort de notre délire, et nous détournons chacun notre regard, les joues rosies.

Toute cette histoire ? Je vous la raconterai une prochaine fois !

Nous mangeons en silence, puis lorsque j'ai bien avancé –alors que lui est vachement lent- je me permets une petite question. J'hésite longtemps avant de la poser. Je joue nerveusement avec ma fourchette, la tournant entre mes doigts, je regarde autour de moi, embarrassée, je me sens rougir, puis je me décide et j'attire son attention en me raclant la gorge, pour qu'il lève les yeux vers moi.

- Oui ?

- Hm… Je voudrais savoir quelque chose…

J'hésite encore plusieurs secondes, mes paroles ne voulant pas franchir la barrière de mes lèvres. C'est étrange, il y a des fois, j'arrive à dire des choses gênantes sans problèmes, il y en a d'autres où je ne peux pas prononcer un mot sans devoir me battre contre la boule dans ma gorge qui m'empêche de parler.

- Ben accouche !

- Me stresse pas ! Bref…euh, en fait… Tu en es où côté sentiments amoureux ?

J'aurais presque entendu la chaise tomber. Je le verrais limite tomber sur le cul, littéralement. C'était quoi cette question mal camouflée pour savoir ce qu'il ressentait pour moi ?

- C'était quoi cette question mal camouflée pour savoir ce que je ressens pour toi ?

…Et voilà !

Je deviens rouge pivoine et baisse les yeux pour poser mon regard sur mes genoux. Je m'apprête à lui dire « laisse », mais je n'ai pas le temps qu'il reprend déjà la parole. Je lève légèrement la tête et vois qu'il sourit. Il s'est arrêté de manger, buvant une gorgée de sa boisson.

- Bon, je vais répondre à ta question telle que tu l'as posée, alors…

Mon cœur cogne soudainement plus fort contre ma poitrine. Il bat de plus en plus vite, alors que mon visage devient brûlant. Mais…qu'est-ce qu'il va me dire ? Mes poings se referment sur eux-mêmes, appuyant un peu sur mes cuisses. Quelques mèches tombent devant mon visage, et j'attends, plus tendue que jamais.

- Je crois que j'aime quelqu'un… Mais je n'en suis pas encore certain.

Je me raidis. J'entrouvre la bouche, j'écarquille les yeux, je sens les larmes monter. Déjà. Mes poings se mettent à trembler et mon regard reste posé sur mes si intéressants genoux. Je plisse les yeux et finis par les fermer. On ne voit plus mon visage, caché par ma frange qui tombe devant. Je tente de me détendre puis je relève la tête, un sourire triste aux lèvres, et regarde Elliot.

- Pourquoi tu ne l'as pas dit plus tôt ? J'aurais arrêté de te tourner autour… ça a dû te causer des problèmes que je sois toujours à côté de toi, non ?

C'est à son tour de prendre un air surpris. Il cligne des paupières à plusieurs reprises et penche la tête sur le côté, avant de sourire gentiment. Je me sens rougir un peu, ce genre de sourire de sa part, c'est rare…

- Ne raconte pas n'importe quoi. Si ça la gêne que tu sois une bonne amie, alors tant pis pour elle.

Son air devient amusé, comme s'il se moquait de moi. Je fronce les sourcils puis essaie de passer outre ce détail en le questionnant :

- Tu pourrais me la décrire ?

- Si je fais ça tu vas aller la tuer !

- Mais non.

Juste la mutiler et la blesser gravement, hihi.

- Bon…eh bien, mentalement, elle a un caractère…_de merde_.

Ça commence bien…

- Elle a un peu de mal avec les autres et n'aime pas trop la compagnie. Elle a tendance à montrer les dents vraiment vite, et elle est plutôt colérique. Cependant, je sais que derrière tout ça se cache une personne avec, certes, son sens de l'humour merdique et ses vannes bien à elle qui reviennent même à plusieurs reprises, mais surtout avec sa manière de voir les choses, ses séries préférées, ses passions, son rêve… Son sourire.

Je sens mes joues chauffer et rougir un peu plus. La manière dont il la décrit… Je ne peux pas nier que je suis atrocement jalouse, mais après tout je savais depuis le début que je n'avais aucune chance, et ça ne change pas. La preuve. Enfin, je n'ai pas fait franchement de grands efforts pour qu'il m'aime comme je l'aime… C'est nul ce sentiment, merde ! Incompréhensible, qui te fait faire des tours au ciel quand t'es heureux et à des kilomètres sous terre quand t'es triste, qui te fait réagir de tellement de manières différentes… Je ne sais même pas exactement ce que c'est que l'Amour, si ce n'est un sentiment qui donne envie de voir, d'être avec une certaine personne… C'est trop pour ma cervelle d'asociale, tout ça ! Overdose !

- Et…et physiquement ?

- Je vais juste te dire qu'elle a des cheveux sombres et une peau pâle, sinon ça serait trop facile.

Il rougit lui aussi. Il parle de la personne qu'il aime, quand même, ce n'est pas rien… Je ressens un pincement au cœur en pensant à tout ça. Je m'étais faite à l'idée. Mais de voir qu'il en aimait une autre, c'était dur, tout de même. Pourquoi est-ce que je lui avais posé cette question… ?

- Eh, te mets pas dans cet état, j'ai dit que j'étais pas encore sûr !

- Comment ça, dans « cet état » ? Je suis…tout à fait normale, hein.

Il rit un peu, visiblement amusé par la situation. Quoi, c'est drôle de me voir déprimer ?

- Bon, allez, je vais te donner un dernier indice.

Je lève les yeux, me forçant toujours à afficher ce sourire factice. Il reprend un air qui se veut sérieux mais où on voit sa nervosité. Il inspire un grand coup et sourit de plus belle, avant de se pencher un peu vers moi et d'approcher sa main de mon visage. Il place ses doigts en dessous de mon menton et me remonte un peu la tête pour que je le regarde dans les yeux, puis m'annonce :

- Cette personne est juste devant moi.

Là, je n'ai pas le temps d'analyser ce qu'il me dit. Tout va très vite. Trop vite. Des bruits, des cris, des hurlements, des tables qui tombent, des verres qui cassent, des gens qui s'enfuient, des épines qui volent dans tous les sens, et une douleur lancinante au bras gauche. Un liquide chaud qui s'écoule le long de ma peau, tâchant ma chemise. La voix d'Elliot. Un grand choc.

Et le noir total.

* * *

><p>*Prend un haut parleur et dit de loin* Non, ce n'est pas la fin ! Bien sûr que non ! Et Elliot n'est toujours pas sûr, ce boulet :DDD *fuit encore plus loin et gueule* Bref, le chapitre 21 devrait prendre moins de temps à arriver, je suis encore désolée TAT<p>

Ah et le titre complet en fait c'était "notre balade et mon accident" x)

Valà, j'espère que vous avez aimé. N'hésitez pas à me donner vos avis par review en cliquant en dessous, là \o/ ça me ferait très plaisir


	21. Mon petit frère

Bonjour :DD Oui il est bel et bien 5h du matin (et des poussières) ! Et je viens de finir ce chapitre, assez spécial ! Car il n'est pas raconté du POV de Merry, ni de quiconque, et que ce n'est pas exactement la suite :DDDD *se cache* bon vous avez un début de suite tout à la fin, me tuez pas T^T Merci à tous, très chers lecteurs ! (rangez vos couteaux-suisses, aussi, siouplé éwè)

Enfin bref, le pourquoi du comment du pourquoi du parce que xD /PAN/ Enfin bref beaucoup d'explications dans ce chapitre x3 La chanson, c'est Can I Have This Dance, de High School Musical 3 (je plaide coupable, j'adore cette chanson depuis que j'ai écouté la reprise de Sam Tsui *se cache...again*)

Bon, dans tous les cas, j'espère qu'il vous plairai. Personnellement, j'ai vraiment aimé l'écrire : ça changeait de d'habitude, et puis j'ai rarement l'occasion d'introduire des gamins (car oui y va y avoir des gosses :D) En tous cas, Elliot ne m'appartient toujours pas et...les autres de PH (même pas présents =w=) non plus d'ailleurs.

Bonne lecture :)

* * *

><p><strong><em>~Mon...petit frère~<em>**

- Non, je veux pas ! Je veux pas du tout !

- Voyons, ma petite Vivian…

- Mon nom c'est Merry !

La fillette aux cheveux noirs, les yeux larmoyants et les dents serrées, sortit de la salle en bousculant les quelques personnes présentes qui lui barraient la route. Elle se fichait éperdument des cris de son père, des ordres de sa mère et des conseils de sa grand-mère. En plus, celle-ci n'était même pas capable de l'appeler par son bon prénom ! Elle claqua la porte derrière elle et partit se réfugier dans sa chambre, se jetant sur son lit à baldaquin. Elle enfouit sa tête dans un de ses oreillers, sanglotant, se recroquevillant sur son matelas et laissant ses mèches lui recouvrir le visage. Elle ne voulait pas. Elle ne voulait pas les suivre, elle ne voulait pas faire la même chose_, elle voulait danser_. Elle ne voulait pas être une grande musicienne, une compositrice, ni même une chanteuse. _Elle voulait danser_. C'était pourtant proche de ce vaste domaine qu'était la musique ! Pourquoi tenaient-ils tant à ce qu'elle suive leurs pas ? _Tu as des doigts de musicienne_, lui disait-on. Elle n'y croyait pas. Elle n'avait que quatre ans et on essayait déjà de briser son rêve enfantin.

Elle sécha ses larmes et s'assit sur son lit, regardant ses petits pieds. Elle descendit difficilement au sol, faisant à peine quelques centimètres de plus que la hauteur de son matelas. Elle se posta devant le miroir et chantonna une petite musique, puis dansa dessus. C'était tout ce qu'elle voulait…

- And with every step together, we just keep on getting better… So can I have this dance…

De sa petite voix, elle prononçait ces mots, les paroles de sa chanson favorite, celle qui lui avait donné envie de danser aussi. Et lorsqu'elle termina sur un pas tout aussi gracieux que les précédents, légèrement essoufflée, elle entendit un applaudissement. Elle se retourna vers la porte et vit sa grand-mère, se tenant là. Elle était un peu trop concentrée et ne s'était aperçue de rien. Elle rougit alors, devant le sourire de la vieille dame. Cette dernière ferma la porte derrière elle et s'approcha de sa petite fille, s'asseyant sur son lit. Merry s'installa à côté d'elle, devant presque escalader cet impitoyable matelas. Elles restèrent silencieuses jusqu'à ce que Gabriell, repoussant quelques cheveux blancs, ne prenne la parole.

- Tu danses très bien, ma petite Vivian…

- Mamie… Moi c'est Merry !

- Haha, c'est vrai. Je ferai attention.

- Tu dis toujours ça et au final…

La gamine rit un peu, puis se remit à fixer ses pieds qui balançaient au-dessus de la moquette mauve. Son sourire s'effaça bien vite lorsque la voix masculine et grave de son père ne retentisse dans les couloirs. Les bruits de pas s'approchaient rapidement et il ouvrit violemment la porte, l'air furieux. La grand-mère lui jeta un regard assassin et immédiatement, le père Clowsday se ravisa, fermant aussitôt la bouche. Il ne devait pas gronder la petite au risque de se faire frapper à coup de saxophone, et ça, ça faisait mal. Il fit un signe de tête alors que Gabriell lui offrait un sourire, le regard plus doux, l'air de dire qu'elle s'en occupait. Il referma donc la porte sous le regard surpris de Merry.

- Mamie…qu'est-ce qu'il a papa ?

- Rien ma petite Vi… Ma petite Merry.

La fillette esquissa un sourire en voyant l'effort de son aînée. Elle se jeta dans ses bras et l'étreignit avec le peu de force qu'elle avait. Puis elle s'allongea sur son lit et leva les mains vers le plafond.

- Moi j'veux danser. J'veux pas réparer les trucs bizarres comme papa, et j'veux pas jouer de tout comme maman. J'veux juste danser…

Elle laissa mollement retomber ses bras en arrière, sur ses gros oreillers. Le grand sourire dessiné sur ses lèvres s'était évanoui. Ils voulaient qu'elle fasse de la musique, ils se fichaient royalement de son avis…

- Mamiiiiie… Pourquoi ils veulent que je fasse tout ça, dis ?

L'interpellée s'allongea à son tour auprès de sa petite fille, retirant ses lunettes et repliant les branches pour en rentrer une dans son col. Elle la rassura d'un sourire et d'un mouvement de tête et se mit à jouer avec quelques mèches de jais. La plus jeune se mit à rigoler innocemment, se débattant puis jouant avec les cheveux blancs de la plus âgée. Puis elles se rassirent, complices, leurs deux regards gris, identiques, plantés l'un dans l'autre. Merry ne tenait pas ses prunelles de sa mère, qui avait les yeux bleus, ni de son père qui les avait d'un brun sombre, mais bien de sa grand-mère. Elle se blottit contre cette dernière alors qu'elle lui caressait affectueusement les cheveux.

- Ils croient en toi, ils sont sûrs que tu es faite pour ça. Ma fille et ton père ont toujours vécu dans la musique, moi aussi, ma famille aussi, et celle de ton père…aussi. Mais rien ne t'empêche de danser à côté, tu le sais. Et un jour, peut-être que tu leur feras tes preuves, peut-être que tu leur montreras que tu es une danseuse et non une musicienne. Mais pour cela il faut laisser le temps faire, nous verrons bien ce que l'avenir nous réserve… Ce qu'il te réserve à toi, petite maligne.

* * *

><p>Un seul instrument avait vraiment plu à Merry. Le violon, son son plus aigu mais toujours si beau –sauf, certes, quand elle le jouait- et même la manière dont il fallait le positionner, la manière dont il fallait <em>se<em> positionner… Même si elle n'avait pas un niveau extraordinaire pour ses deux mois de travail, elle avait fortement préféré jouer du violon que du hautbois, du saxophone, du piano, de la contrebasse et même du xylophone. C'était le dernier qu'on lui avait fait essayer en cette fin d'année et elle avait vraiment apprécié. Elle allait donc en jouer durant toute une année pour s'améliorer et commencer les études à deux instruments, poursuivant ses cours de solfège et de chorale en parallèle. Et entre deux entraînements musicaux, la petite continuait de danser. On la retrouvait souvent endormie avant même de manger, allongée à même le sol, en sueur mais un air fier ne quittant pas son visage. Le temps passait, les mois défilaient et les cours pesaient plus sur les frêles épaules de la petite. Danser l'épuisait, elle n'était pas très endurante, mais elle ne s'arrêtait pas. Et si elle n'avait pas le temps de s'entraîner après ses cours de musique, on la retrouvait endormie sur sa moquette au beau milieu de la nuit, encore habillée. Sa grand-mère se sentait alors coupable, pensant que c'était de sa faute si Merry s'obstinait tant. Mais à chaque fois qu'elle tentait de dissuader sa petite fille, celle-ci rétorquait qu'elle devait continuer, si elle voulait un jour leur prouver.

Bientôt, Helena, la mère de Merry et ainsi la fille de Gabriell, eut un nouvel élève. Un petit garçon qui comme Merry, avait cinq ans. Il venait pour étudier le piano. Mais ce n'était pas n'importe qui, non, c'était l'un des héritiers d'une des quatre familles ducales ! Le père Clowsday était plus fier que jamais d'accueillir une personne, aussi jeune soit-elle, d'une telle importance dans son manoir. Pourtant, la première fois qu'il voulut adresser la parole au petit garçon…

- Alors, bonhomme, tu as quel âge ?

- Surveillez votre langage, sale vieux ! Je suis un Nightray, vous l'oubliez ? Vous me devez le respect !

…Disons que la conversation avait vite dû être interrompue. On mena le petit blond à la mère de la famille, aux longs cheveux noirs et ondulés et au regard aussi bleu que celui du Nightray, quoique bien plus doux. La partie ne fut pas facile mais Helena arrivait toujours à dompter les colériques –ce n'était pas pour rien que sa fille lui vouait un respect sans bornes- et obtenait toujours ce qu'elle voulait. Et Merry ne savait rien de cet invité quotidien, ainsi quelle fut sa surprise lorsque lors d'une petite balade dans les jardins de l'entrée, elle croisa un petit garçon de son âge, aux cheveux d'un blond cendré, aux yeux fins et bleus et au petit grain de beauté sous l'œil gauche, une petite mallette en main.

- T'es qui toi ?

- Quoi ? Comment tu me parles, sale noble de second rang !

- De quoiiiii ? Mais qu'est-ce que tu racontes, je t'ai juste demandé qui t'étais !

- Eh bien sache que je suis Elliot Nightray, et que je suis bien plus haut placé que toi !

Merry fronça les sourcils, la bouche entrouverte et l'air perdue. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il lui chantait le blondinet ?

- Elliot quoi ? Et puis arrête, j'fais au moins deux centimètres de plus que toi ! répliqua-t-elle en s'avançant vers lui et en se mettant bien droite pour lui prouver qu'elle était plus « haute ».

- Tu comprends rien ! Je suis quelqu'un d'important, sale gamine !

- Ouais ben t'es chez moi et ici c'est moi l'importante, non mais !

- Tu pourrais au moins faire l'effort de présenter, insolente !

- J'suis Merry et j'suis pas un solante ! … C'est quoi un solante en fait ?

Elliot resta bouche bée, les yeux écarquillés. Qui était donc cette petite fille –qui effectivement faisait bel et bien deux centimètres de plus ? Ne connaissait-elle donc pas le sens de ce mot ? …Elle était débile ou quoi ? Oui, sans doute, se disait-il. Il se mit alors à rire, sous le regard surpris de la petite fille aux yeux gris.

- Ben pourquoi tu rigoles ?

- T'es débile !

- QUOI ?

Elle devint rouge de colère et le poussa brusquement alors qu'il se tordait de rire. Il tomba littéralement sur les fesses, puis dévisagea Merry. Pour qui se prenait-elle pour le bousculer comme ça ! Il prit à son tour une teinte frôlant la couleur des tomates puis se releva et se mit à crier sur la petite Clowsday. Elle ne resta pas sans rien dire et répliqua à son tour, ne comprenant pas un mot à ce qu'il lui baratinait sur l'honneur, la fierté, l'honnêteté et autres principes de bon héritier. Des domestiques les aperçurent et durent les séparer, puis Elliot rentra chez lui, ses frères l'attendant dans la calèche devant le manoir.

* * *

><p>- Mamiiiiie… Le garçon qui vient à la maison il est méchaaaant…<p>

- Tu l'as rencontré ? Un vrai numéro, ce petit Elliot.

- Je l'aime pas, je veux plus qu'il vienne ! A chaque fois il me regarde méchamment quand je le croise… Mais c'est lui qui a commencé à me crier dessus !

Gabriell avait toujours été la personne la plus proche de la petite fille aux cheveux sombres. C'était vers elle qu'elle se tournait lorsqu'elle avait un problème, c'était dans ses bras qu'elle allait pleurer lorsqu'elle était triste, c'était à elle qu'elle racontait ses journées, le déroulement de ses cours, son entraînement de danse… Mais ce que ne comprenait pas la vieille femme, c'était pourquoi la fillette venait la plupart du temps la voir alors qu'elle tricotait. Enfin, elle s'était bien habituée, à interrompre son activité pour laisser sa petite fille s'installer sur ses genoux et se balancer sur la chaise à bascule en sa compagnie. Elle lui offrit un sourire amusé et posa ses aiguilles sur le bord de la fenêtre à côté de laquelle elle avait l'habitude de s'installer.

- Les garçons comme ça n'arrivent jamais à exprimer leurs sentiments. Je suis certaine que s'il te crie dessus c'est parce qu'il t'aime bien ~

- Heeeeiiiiin ? lâcha Merry en regardant sa grand-mère, l'air de dire « qu'est-ce que tu racontes encore, vieille gâteuse ». C'est n'importe quoi ! Si c'est comme ça moi je vais m'entraîner ! Je m'entraîne moins ces derniers temps !

- Fais attention, ma petite Vivian.

La fillette sourit et descendit des jambes de son aînée, la laissant retourner à son tricot. Elle parcourut les couloirs et alla dans les mêmes jardins d'entrée, profitant du beau temps pour danser dehors. Cependant, elle ne connaissait pas les horaires d'Elliot et ne savait pas qu'il sortait seulement quelques minutes après son arrivée à l'extérieur. Ainsi, il la surprit à valser toute seule, pieds nus dans l'herbe.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

Merry sursauta, reconnaissant la voix du blondinet colérique. Elle devint rouge de honte et se retourna vers lui, puis tenta de prendre un air sérieux malgré qu'elle soit trahie par son teint.

- Rien ! Rien qui t'intéresse en tous cas !

- Tu dansais !

- C'est même pas vrai !

Elliot s'approcha et se posta face à elle, un air sévère sur le visage.

- Tu mens, tu dansais pour de vrai ! Et toute seule en plus !

- Et alors, qu'est-ce que ça peut te faire ? finit-elle par avouer.

Le petit garçon prit la main droite de la fillette dans sa main gauche et lui posa la main sur son épaule alors qu'il la prenait par la taille.

- Tu dansais sur quoi ?

Merry ne put répondre. Qu'est-ce qu'il faisait, là ? Il se positionnait pour danser avec elle ? Mais…pourquoi ? Il ne se moquait pas d'elle ? Elle était de nouveau rouge, elle ne s'attendait pas à cette réaction. Elle reprit ses esprits lorsque son interlocuteur planta ses iris dans les siens, attendant sa réponse.

- Euh…attends, je peux la chanter…

Elle s'exécuta donc et chanta la mélodie, le laissant s'adapter au rythme. Des domestiques qui devaient s'occuper de nettoyer la grille s'arrêtèrent et se cachère derrière un mur, observant les deux enfants d'un œil attendri. C'était mignon, une valse assez maladroite et enfantine, mais tout à fait adorable. Ils dansèrent ainsi pendant quelques minutes, alors que la fillette fredonnait toujours. Ils avaient tous deux le sourire aux lèvres, ils avaient l'air de bien s'amuser, à vrai dire. Ils s'arrêtèrent lorsque la chanson prit fin, tous les deux un peu essoufflés.

- Tu chantes pas trop mal…et tu te débrouilles en danse…

- Merci… Toi par contre t'es nul, tes pas sont pas réguliers, tu m'as écrasé plein de fois les pieds !

- Quoooiiii ? J'suis pas nul, d'abord ! C'est Vanessa qu'est nulle, c'est elle qui m'apprend…

- C'est qui Vanessa ? demanda Merry, curieuse.

- C'est ma sœur. T'as pas de frères et sœurs, toi ? demanda Elliot en levant un sourcil, ayant déjà repris son souffle.

- Non…

Elle afficha une petite mine déçue. Elle aurait bien aimé avoir une sœur ou un frère, elle aussi. Ça devait être amusant. Mais bon, elle avait toujours sa grand-mère pour parler ! Elle sourit et prit un air déterminé, sous le regard incompréhensif du petit blond, qui haussa les épaules et se redressa finalement, jusque-là appuyé sur ses cuisses. Il dit d'un ton détaché, regardant ailleurs et voulant sans doute paraître décontracté :

- Bah…j'peux être ton frère, si tu veux, moi !

Merry se retourna vers lui, un air interrogateur sur le visage. Elle n'avait pas bien compris, mais bientôt ses yeux s'emplirent d'étoiles pendant que ses joues viraient au rouge, alors qu'elle écarquillait les yeux. Elle entrouvrit la bouche et ses lèvres formèrent un énorme sourire. Elle se jeta dans les bras d'Elliot et le fit tomber à la renverse, alors qu'il devenait écarlate à son tour :

- TROP BIEEEEN J'AI UN P'TIT FREEERE !

- Que-quoi ? Comment ça petit ! J'suis né avant toi, j'en suis sûr !

Elle se redressa et le regarda, toujours au-dessus de lui, de ce même air joyeux et enthousiaste.

- J'suis née en mai ! Et toi ?

- …En novembre…zut, j'en ai marre d'être toujours le plus petit…

Elle éclata de rire et il la suivit bien vite dans son hilarité, assis sur l'herbe. Les domestiques sourirent, plus attendris que jamais face à une telle scène. Ces deux enfants étaient tellement innocents. Elliot dû s'en aller, la calèche l'attendant toujours à l'extérieur. Cette fois-ci, Merry le suivit et l'accompagna jusqu'à la sortie, et lorsqu'il s'apprêtait à monter à l'intérieur, il se retourna vers elle et lui sourit avec un air enfantin :

- En fait t'es gentille, Merry !

- …Hein ? Non, j'suis pas gentille !

Le petit garçon ouvrit de grands yeux et fronça ensuite les sourcils, prenant un air boudeur :

- Si, j'te dis ! Allez, j'y vais ! A demain !

La fillette de bientôt six ans se mit à fixer ses pieds, son teint frôlant celui d'une pivoine. Elle versa quelques larmes qu'elle essuya à l'aide de son bras :

- …J'suis pas gentille… J'veux pas être gentille…

* * *

><p>- Dis, Merry, tu veux faire quoi quand tu seras plus grande, toi ?<p>

- J'aimerais être une danseuse ! s'exclama-t-elle, assise en tailleurs sur la pelouse, levant les bras dans les airs pour accentuer le côté extraordinaire de la chose. Et toi, p'tit frère ?

- J'veux faire du piano. J'adore la musique ! Tu joues de la musique, toi ?

Cela faisait plusieurs mois qu'Elliot se rendait chaque jour au manoir Clowsday. Et chacun de ces jours, il retrouvait Merry à la même heure, attendant « son frère » dans le jardin d'entrée. Ils discutaient de tout et de rien, en bons enfants innocents qu'ils étaient. Ils ne pensaient pas que le destin leur ferait se rencontrer de nouveau, dans d'autres circonstances, et qu'ils établiraient une nouvelle relation, tellement éloignée de ce lien fraternel qu'ils avaient tissé dix ans auparavant. Si la gamine aux cheveux noirs savait à cette époque qu'elle tomberait amoureuse de celui qu'elle avait considéré comme son petit frère pendant bien des mois, elle aurait sans doute mal réagi. Mais aucun de nous ne sait de quoi peut se former le futur, personne ne sait ce qui arrivera demain, l'avenir est une chose si peu concrète que l'on ne peut prédire. Et ces deux enfants vivaient au jour le jour, savourant chaque minute, chaque seconde, sans se préoccuper de l'heure qui pourrait suivre. Leurs grands sourires innocents et si enfantins, qui se feraient bien plus rares quelques années plus tard… Ils ne s'en souviendraient même pas lors de leur prochaine rencontre.

- Oui… Je joue du violon, et l'année prochaine je vais faire aussi de la contrebasse…

- Ouah, tu pourras me faire écouter, dis ?

- Ouais, bien sûr ! Tu pourras jouer pour moi aussi, hein ?

- Ouais !

Ils partirent dans un fou rire inexpliqué puis Elliot se leva, quittant son siège de fortune fait de terre et d'herbe, alors que sa « grande sœur » arrachait quelques brins pour s'amuser. Il la salua et rejoignit la grille puis sortit pour rentrer chez lui. Merry resta assise à même le sol, souriante, les joues légèrement rosies. Il aimait la musique, alors ? Et il voulait l'écouter jouer ? Elle devrait bien s'entraîner pour lui alors ! Peut-être qu'elle pourrait lui interpréter un morceau le lendemain ! Il venait tous les jours après tout, alors le plus tôt serait le mieux ! Elle passa alors sa soirée à s'entraîner, laissant la danse de côté pour un moment pour être parfaite lorsqu'il la verrait, lorsqu'il l'écouterait. Et cette fois-ci, on la retrouva de nouveau endormie sur son tapis… Mais le violon près d'elle, l'archet encore dans sa petite main, un sourire satisfait aux lèvres comme elle en arborait toutes les nuits.

Cependant, sa déception fut sans bornes lorsqu'elle constata qu'il ne viendrait pas ce jour-là. Il ne venait pas les dimanches et elle avait oublié ça. Elle décida de s'entraîner encore, alors, pour être encore mieux le lendemain ! Mais il ne vint pas, pour un évènement familial qui était l'accueil d'un nouveau petit garçon dans la famille, un certain Gilbert que le duc avait décidé d'adopter. Elle ne s'entraîna que davantage, ne pensant pas encore être au point, mais en si peu de temps survint un évènement déplorable qui fut l'accident de sa mère. Elle se brisa les os du bras gauche après une chute dans les escaliers, et était donc inapte à jouer du piano. Elliot ne viendrait plus pour un moment, vu qu'elle ne pouvait rien lui enseigner dans cet état. Mais Merry continuait à croire qu'il reviendrait une fois qu'elle serait soignée. Elle se mit à jouer des mélodies pour Helena, espérant que ça ne l'aide à guérir, peut-être, et continua de s'entraîner pour lui en mettre plein la vue lorsqu'il la verrait jouer ! Elle devait être au point, elle devait être parfaite…

Et Elliot ne revint jamais au manoir. Entretemps, il avait trouvé un autre professeur, certes moins performant mais qui pouvait se rendre directement au manoir. Ainsi il n'eut plus besoin de se déplacer pour prendre les cours, même s'il perdait cet avantage d'apprendre d'une Clowsday. Cependant, Merry jouait toujours avec tant d'entrain. Elle voulait absolument être la meilleure, pour qu'un jour, dans un futur proche ou lointain, il ne l'entende jouer… Même s'il ne devait pas venir à la maison pour la voir, il l'écouterait, où qu'il soit sa mélodie lui parviendrait, elle lui montrerait qu'elle savait jouer et qu'elle s'était entraînée d'arrache-pied juste pour lui. Son matériel de danse prit la poussière au fond de son placard alors que les années passaient et qu'elle avait vraiment pris goût à tout cela.

_Peu à peu, ce petit garçon s'effaça de sa mémoire, son image devenait floue, son air si familier devint étranger à la jeune fille qui entrait maintenant au collège. Les lettres de son nom s'en étaient allées une à une de ses souvenirs. Seuls les deux petits glaçons qui formaient ses yeux étaient ancrés dans la mémoire de Merry._

* * *

><p>- Mamie ?<p>

- Oui ma petite Vivian ?

- Tu penses que l'uniforme me va bien ?

Merry, âgée de douze ans, tourna sur elle-même. Elle était vêtue d'une jupe courte plissée, blanche, tout comme sa chemise et sa veste à manche longues. En dessous, elle portait un gilet noir. Son col était surmonté d'un joli nœud papillon. Ses jambes étaient recouvertes par des chaussettes claires et elle portait des petites chaussures à talons –pas très haut, tout de même. La petite fille s'était peu à peu renfermée sur elle-même, continuant cependant à se confier de temps en temps à sa grand-mère. Mais elle n'avait aucun ami à l'école, elle avait développé un certain don de la répartie et envoyait balader assez facilement les gens. Elle n'avait jamais été très patiente mais là, elle était vraiment colérique, montrant les dents dès qu'on lui adressait la parole. Mais ce qu'on ne pouvait nier, c'était qu'elle était devenue une belle jeune fille –plate, certes- aux cheveux noirs assez longs et à la frange sur le côté. Elle intégrait à présent le lycée Lutwidge, réputé pour accueillir bon nombre de personnes au rang social élevé. Gabriell sourit à sa petite fille et acquiesça.

- Oui. Tu es très jolie, ma petite Vivian… Viens embrasser ta pauvre grand-mère avant de partir.

Elle s'exécuta, un léger sourire amusé aux lèvres, et enlaça sa mamie, puis s'arma de son sac de cours et alla à l'extérieur pour monter dans la calèche. Elle ne restait pas tout de suite en internat, du moins pas pour sa première année. La vieille dame la regarda à travers la fenêtre près de laquelle elle s'installait toujours pour tricoter et afficha un sourire triste. Elle avait oublié la danse, alors… Voilà qui devait réjouir ses parents.

* * *

><p>- Merry, qu'est-ce que tu fais ?<p>

- Je cherche dans mes vieilles affaires… Et je fais de ces trouvailles !

Cassandra s'allongea sur le lit à baldaquin de sa meilleure amie, se roulant sur les côtés et enfouissant sa tête dans les oreillers.

- Je m'en lasse pas ! J'adore vraiment ton lit !

La brune sourit, amusée, puis fouilla son armoire. Elle retrouva de vieux habits datant d'une bonne dizaine d'années. Elle avait alors quinze ans. Elle affichait un air assez nostalgique face à toutes ces babioles qui lui rappelaient bien des souvenirs. Puis elle trouva son matériel de danse, poussiéreux, derrière tous les vieux vêtements d'enfants. Elle le sortit, le secoua et le regarda. Elle ne comprit pas tout de suite pourquoi elle avait cela, puis se souvint. Tous ses souvenirs lui revinrent en mémoire, elle se rappela les danses qu'elle effectuait pour sa grand-mère, elle se rappela ses entraînements après chacun de ses cours de violons… Elle se rappela son souhait de devenir danseuse à l'avenir… Et elle se rappela une valse. Elle avait valsé, dans le jardin, alors qu'elle était encore gamine. Elle avait valsé avec un petit garçon. Un petit garçon…mais qui ? Elle déposa son costume, les larmes lui montant aux yeux, puis continua de fouiller. Elle trouva alors un bout de papier déchiré, qui la représentait, elle, il y a dix ans de cela, aux côtés de quelqu'un… Dont le visage avait malheureusement disparu avec le bout manquant. Elle jura intérieurement, sentant quelque chose d'humide rouler sur sa joue. Elle reprit ses recherches, sans résultat. Elle ne se souvenait que de ce regard perçant, bleu, glacial… Regard qu'elle avait déjà croisé en début d'année d'ailleurs.

- …Le Nightray… ?

Elle secoua la tête sur le côté alors que son amie posait sur elle un regard interrogateur. Non, ça ne pouvait pas être lui. Elle essuya les quelques larmes qu'elle avait versé contre son gré sous le coup de la nostalgie et rangea ses affaires, voulant les garder précieusement. Elle les mit dans un carton qu'elle plaça tout en bas de son armoire, puis se releva et sourit à Cassie. Elle se plaça ensuite devant son miroir, la rousse ne comprenant toujours pas ce qu'elle faisait. Elle avança un pied, puis commença à danser. Ses pas s'enchaînaient moins bien, elle n'avait pas dansé depuis trop longtemps. Mais elle gardait un certain sens du rythme. Ses mouvements restaient gracieux et même si elle faisait beaucoup d'erreurs, son air était paisible. Elle aimait toujours ça. Maintenant moins que la musique en elle-même, certes, mais elle comptait bien réparer son erreur. Elle se remit alors à chanter cette mélodie qui lui avait donné ce rêve d'enfant :

- It's like catching lightning, the chances of finding someone like you… It's one in a million, the chances of feeling the way we do… And with every step together, we just keep on getting better. So can I have this dance…

Elle termina la danse avec la chanson, sous le regard plein d'étoiles de la rouquine qui se mit aussitôt à applaudir. Merry rougit légèrement et salua, le sourire aux lèvres. Comment avait-elle pu oublier cette passion ? Comment avait-elle pu la remplacer ? Et ce petit garçon à ses côtés sur la photographie, comment avait-elle pu l'effacer de sa mémoire… ?

* * *

><p><em>Un bip régulier qui ne cesse de retentir. Des voix autour de moi. Des bruits de pas se déplaçant dans la salle… Je suis où ? Je suis allongée… <em>

La jeune fille tenta d'ouvrir les yeux mais les referma aussitôt. Trop de lumière autour d'elle, elle n'aimait vraiment pas ça et avait apparemment perdu l'habitude. Elle tenta de porter sa main droite à son visage pour faire un peu d'ombre mais sentit quelque chose qui semblait le retenir. Et son bras gauche…elle ne le sentait plus. La lumière traversait ses paupières, c'était très désagréable… Mais elle finit par les soulever. Elle se redressa, plissant les yeux, et regarda le paysage autour d'elle. Une salle blanche. Des drôles d'engins. Des gens aux tenues claires… Des lits… ?

_J'suis à l'hosto'… ?_

* * *

><p>Et voilà ! J'espère sincèrement qu'il vous a plu. N'hésitez pas à me laisser un petit avis par review, mes très chers ^^ (Et ouiiiiii Dezaia, ton OS est en cours d'écrituuuuuure xD)<em><br>_


	22. Mon réveil

Bon. Bon bon. Bon bon bon. Non. Vous ne rêvez pas. Je suis bel et bien vivante. Plus pour longtemps, je le sens, je le sais, mais écoutez je... Nan en fait j'ai une putain de flemme de vous exposer mes arguments, aussi crédibles soient-ils. Quoique j'aime raconter ma vie alors je suis entrée en seconde Arts Appliqués. Arts Appliqués = Programme chargé = Vie de Merde. Et puis j'suis plus, beaucoup plus dans le RP. Ecrire ce chapitre, malgré ma motivation et l'envie de boucler cette fic avant Noël ou au moins la fin de l'année, a été vraiment, vraiment dur. J'vous jure. Bref. Je dessine beaucoup, aussi. J'ai pleeeiiiin de dessins de Merry, et d'Elliot, et même de Marian et Liz et vous savez quoi faudra que j'vous montre tout ça. Mais j'crois que j'ai assez blablaté. Et j'crois que mon bunker n'attend que moi pour me cacher et échapper à vos tentatives de meurtre. Bref. Je vous aime. :'D

Disclaim : Merry et Cassie, ainsi que Marian et la family m'appartiennent. Medhi est à Mymy (ou je ne sais quel nouveau pseudo tu as èé) et Liz est à Lysun, je lui ai piqué sans demander (a) Mais vu que je doute qu'elle lira alors ben tant pis. Nah. Et puis... Et puis Elliot est à moi. Et PH en général est à MochiJun. Voilà.

Je souhaite quand même vous dire un grand merci... Le cap des 100 reviews de passé me fait toujours de l'effet, et de savoir qu'il y a même de nouveaux lecteurs qui arrivent et qui commentent alors que la fic a été abandonnée pendant autant de temps, c'est... Oui, vraiment, ça m'fait vache plaisir. Sincerly, I love you pipole. :3 Bon j'espère que vous aimerez quand même, je vous promets un chapitre prochain assez tôt, qui sera assez spécial d'ailleurs, et qui marquera la fin des chapitres à part. Après le suivant, il y aura un court arc qui lui marquera la fin de la fic. Merci de m'avoir suivie jusque là... P'tain j'vais pas me mettre à chialer alors que j'en suis même pas encore à la faim èé ... Euh la fin. J'ai la dalle.

BREEEEF. N'empêche. Quand même, ça fait plus d'un an que Merry existe. Vous vous rendez compte ? Nan parce qu'elle n'existe pas seulement à travers cette fic. Je la réutilise, je la change un peu et je la joue sur des forums, ce qui me permet même de la connaître un peu plus au fond. D'ailleurs, si vous aimez le RP ou juste écrire, venez me rejoindre sur Pandora Hearts Eternal Desire (aa) /pan/ ok j'arrête ma pub foireuse. Mais mêêême ! Merry, ma p'tite Merry a un an quoi. Tant d'émotion. ...Je crois que je vais vous laisser lire et puis c'est tout.

* * *

><p><strong><em>~Mon réveil~<em>**

Un bip régulier. Une désagréable sensation de lourdeur, la lumière qui filtre à travers mes paupières, leur donnant une teinte rougeâtre. Je les soulève non sans difficulté, avant de les refermer subitement. C'est aveuglant. Je plisse les yeux, me retrouvant dans le noir. Je ne sens rien, seulement mon corps et ses membres engourdis. J'ai l'impression de n'être nul part, de flotter dans quelque chose d'immatériel.

_Des épines. Le café, les crêpes, des mots, des tables, des gestes, des corps, des visages, du sang, de la douleur. Des blessures, des vêtements déchirés, un coup violent, la vue trouble, Elliot._

J'ouvre subitement les yeux, fixant la lampe trop lumineuse à mon goût. Je me redresse brusquement avant de gémir de douleur. Je regarde mes bras. J'ai des fils bizarres, des trucs collés à ma peau. J'ai mal à la tête. J'essaie de lever mon bras gauche pour retirer tous ces engins dont je ne connais pas le but de mon autre bras. Rien ne se passe. Pourquoi ? Pourquoi il ne bouge pas ? Je regarde autour de moi, complètement perdue. Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Je suis où ? … A l'hôpital…

Tout est blanc. Les murs, les lits, les draps. Ma robe aussi. Le bip se poursuit, mais à une fréquence différente. Il est plus rapide, plus agité. Je cligne de nombreuses fois des yeux, m'habituant petit à petit à ce qui m'entoure, à la luminosité de la pièce. Je tente de porter ma main droite à mon front, rabattant légèrement mes paupières vers le bas. J'y arrive. Pourquoi je ne peux pas bouger mon bras gauche ?

- Mademoiselle ?

Je me retourne. La porte est ouverte sur un jeune infirmier tout sourire, enthousiaste. Je penche la tête sur le côté, sans comprendre, la bouche entrouverte. J'ai un goût de plâtre, fade et qui m'a l'air bien puant dans la bouche. J'ai l'impression d'avoir mangé de l'anesthésie à l'état pur. Ah, et j'ai un putain de mal de crâne, aussi. L'infirmier sort de la chambre, joyeux, et je reste là comme une paumée. J'essaie de regrouper les différents éléments dans ma tête, mais j'ai comme un trou. J'étais dans un café, parlant avec Elliot, je ne sais plus trop de quoi, et puis quand il allait me révéler quelque chose dont je ne me souviens même pas, il y a eu plein d'évènements à la chaîne, j'ai ressenti une douleur au crâne, aux bras et aux jambes et puis que dalle, c'était le noir total autant dans ma tête qu'à ce moment précis. Que s'était-il passé ? Je me souviens d'épines bizarres volant dans tous les sens et du café sens dessus dessous mais…

- Merry.

Je poussai un soupir, avant de tousser. Ah, cette haleine. J'avais passé combien de temps cloîtrée ici pour puer à ce point de la gueule ? Je me couvris la bouche puis passai une main sur mon front. J'inspirai. J'allais reprendre la parole et Dieu sait qu'apparemment je ne l'ai pas prise depuis longtemps.

- Oui, c'est moi, merci de venir me déranger pendant que j'essaye de retrouver la mémoire.

Hm, ironie, check. J'ai pas perdu ça. Maintenant, il faut vérifier que j'ai bien tous mes neurones. Deux et deux font quatre, quatre et quatre font neuf… Non, c'est pas ça.

J'entends des bruits de pas se rapprocher de mon lit. Le porteur de la voix masculine que j'avais entendu s'avance donc vers moi ? D'ailleurs… Cette voix, c'est celle de…

Je n'ai pas le temps de lever les yeux que je sens des bras passer autour de mon cou et une tête s'enfouir dans mon épaule. L'étreinte est assez forte et je me retrouve à humer la douce odeur – bien plus agréable que celle de ma bouche, mais ça c'est pas dur – des cheveux d'un blond cendré. Je sens automatiquement des larmes me monter aux yeux alors que sa prise se relâche un peu. Je sens sa respiration, je le sens contre moi.

- Tu me refais un coup pareil et je te tue, Merry.

Je passe mon bras droit dans son dos, m'agrippant à sa veste noire. Je me mets à trembler et il semble le sentir, resserrant de nouveau son étreinte. Je pleure sur son épaule, j'ai honte. J'étais dans le coma.

Je suis vivante.

* * *

><p>On me donne un vêtement plus présentable que cette vulgaire robe d'hôpital dans laquelle je me sentais à poil. On me permet de me nettoyer un peu, de me débarrasser de cette haleine – avec plaisir ! – et de me coiffer. Une semaine et demi de gâchée dans un foutu coma. Je me regarde une dernière fois dans la glace et mon regard se pose sur mon bras gauche. Mon air devient triste. Plus de violon pendant deux semaines. Plus rien, d'ailleurs, plus de musique. Il est inutilisable, paralysé, ayant reçu une trop grande dose de poison de la part de ces chères épines. A ce qu'on m'avait dit, ce jour-là au café, une créature dont on m'avait caché la nature avait envoyé des épines empoisonnées et avait commis un vrai massacre. D'ailleurs, le gérant était mort. Je l'aimais bien.<p>

_Merry, dis-moi, le jour de ma mort, tu viendras jouer sur ma tombe ?_

_Pourquoi pensez-vous déjà à votre mort ?_

_Je te le demande juste. Tu m'as toujours parlé de ton expérience musicale mais je n'ai jamais eu l'occasion de t'écouter…_

_Je vous le promets._

J'essuie la larme naissante dans mon œil et passe ma main dans ma frange. Mes cheveux ont un peu repoussé, un peu plus et ils reprendront leur longueur d'origine. Je soupire et cale une mèche derrière mon oreille, avant de sortir. Je rejoins le hall et là, je me retrouve avec un poids soudain contre moi.

- MERRYYYYYYYYYY ! Ouiiiiin j'ai eu si peeeeeuuuur…

Je souris légèrement et serre Cassie contre moi. Je lui assure que tout va bien et après quelques minutes, elle finit par me lâcher. Je ne sais pas pourquoi ils sont si tristes, ou plutôt si contents. Enfin, si, je le sais, mais je ne comprends pas. Ou plutôt… Je ne peux pas le comprendre. Après tout, cette longue semaine, je n'en ai aucun souvenir. Eux l'ont passée dans la peur de ne plus me revoir. Leo s'approche de moi et m'offre un sourire que je lui rends. Il se contente de poser une main sur mon épaule mais dans un élan de joie et d'enthousiasme – hum – je le serre tant bien que mal contre moi, dans une étreinte amicale. Bien plus courte que celle avec Cassie, bien sûr. D'ailleurs, celle-ci me jette un regard faussement réprobateur.

Il se lève de sa chaise et s'avance vers moi, un léger, très léger sourire aux lèvres. Il a un pansement sur la joue et quelques égratignures qui n'ont pas encore disparu avec le temps mais qui finiront pas ne plus laisser de trace. Il se poste devant moi alors que les deux autres reculent légèrement. Je plante mon regard dans ses yeux bleus et il détourne la tête, gêné, les joues roses. Je souris et repense à notre étreinte de tout à l'heure avant de rougir à mon tour. Et quand je baisse les yeux il se décide à me regarder.

Et de nouveau je me retrouve contre lui. Je passe mon bras valide dans son dos et enfouis ma tête cette fois dans son torse. Il sent bon. Je ne veux pas le lâcher. Mon sourire s'élargit. Et je me sens devenir écarlate alors je m'éloigne de lui, alors qu'il fait de même, notre étreinte étant donc bieeeeen plus courte que la précédente, quand j'étais encore au lit.

- Ravie de savoir que je vous ai manqué…

- On se faisait beaucoup de souci pour toi, dit Leo. Cassie a même perdu le sourire.

Je le dévisage.

- Cassie ?

Il rougit.

- Je vois.

Je souris.

- Aucun commentaire.

Il détourne le regard.

Je regarde Cassie, qui est rouge elle aussi. Hm.

- On va causer.

* * *

><p>J'essuie mon visage et me regarde dans la glace, arrangeant une de mes mèches. Mon père m'a appelée dans le salon, et lorsque ça arrive c'est surtout pour les grandes occasions ou les discussions importantes donc familiales –qui la plupart du temps ne débouchent sur rien. Je me devais d'être présentable. C'était d'un chiant. J'ai pourtant revu mes parents hier... D'ailleurs je n'ai eu droit qu'à une étreinte de la part de ma mère et de Marian, mon cousin, venu spécialement pour l'occasion. Comment ça je n'ai jamais parlé de Marian ? Bon... Pas grave.<p>

Je sors de la salle de bain et descends les grands escaliers menant au salon, les yeux rivés vers mes pieds. Et j'entends un grand bruit. Je lève brusquement la tête, les yeux écarquillés, et je vois Cassie, Leo, Elliot, Marian, ainsi que mes parents et même Medhi, se tenant tous là avec des... Euh... Je sais pas comment ça s'appelle, les lance confettis, là. Enfin, il y a tout un buffet. Ils ont fait une fête. J'ouvre la bouche et remarque la banderole indiquant « Bon retour Merry ». Je sens les larmes me monter aux yeux. Je deviens pleurnicharde. Merde. Merde merde merde.

- Sérieusement...

Je me frotte les yeux à l'aide me ma manche, continuant à descendre, à présent rouge pivoine. Aaaah. L'horreur. La honte, aussi. Ils ont fait ça pour moi, et même mon père a joué le jeu. Lorsque je finis par arriver au bout des marches, je sens quelqu'un me serrer fort dans ses bras. Le « Merry Helena Vivian » que la personne prononce en pleurant me laisse deviner que c'est mon père. Je souris faiblement et l'étreins comme je n'ai jamais eu l'occasion de l'étreindre. En fait mon père est si peu tactile que d'après mes souvenirs je ne l'ai jamais tenu dans mes bras. Mon sourire s'agrandit quand quelques personnes viennent se joindre à nous, transformant le tout en un câlin collectif. Je ris légèrement et essuie de ma seule main valide les larmes qui perlent sur mes joues. Je suis...heureuse.

- Vous êtes vraiment...

Je ne parviens pas à poursuivre ma phrase qu'ils m'assaillent de questions. Je ne peux pas répondre à tout, et puis au bout d'un moment je me lasse et m'en vais à l'écart, tandis que tout le monde fait la fête. Mes parents finissent par s'en aller, nous laissant entre jeunes. Je discute un peu avec Medhi, après tout je le connais mal et apparemment c'est quelqu'un de bien, car malgré tout il est venu à la fête. J'apprends même qu'il est celui qui l'a organisée, avec Cassie et l'accord de mon père, évidemment. Je me permets une étreinte, bon, avec un seul bras mais une étreinte même, et le remercie. Il me semble qu'il rougit légèrement mais il me tapote amicalement la tête.

- En tous cas, les cours sans la chère Merry et ses quelques remarques piquantes a été vraiment étrange.

Je lui fais une pichenette et souris. Il me rend mon sourire avant de m'annoncer qu'il doit rentrer, n'ayant pas eu l'autorisation de rester plus longtemps. Je le remercie une dernière fois puis vais voir mon cousin. Il m'offre une belle tape dans le dos que je lui rends par un vicieux coup de pied dans le tibia. Cet enfoiré me frappe la tête sans retenue et je lui mets un coup de poing dans le ventre, auquel il ne se plie que peu car après tout je n'ai absolument rien dans les bras... Pfff.

- Moi aussi je t'aime, cousine.

- La ferme ! M'enfin, ça fait des mois qu'on s'est pas vus, quoi de beau ?

- « La ferme », huh ?

- Parle ou dégage.

- Rien de particulier... Quoique si, j'ai rencontré une jeune fille, Liz, blonde aux yeux bleus et aux cheveux hyper longs. Elle est super gentille et souriante. Bon elle a une bonne humeur un peu débordante mais voilà, je l'apprécie franchement.

- Blonde aux yeux bleus, souriante, bonne humeur. Marian, tu es amoureux d'une fille que je n'apprécierai sans doute jamais.

- Je suis pas amoureux !

- C'est pour ça que t'es écarlate.

- Chut.

- Elle fait du combien ?

- Du 38, je dirais...

- Marian.

- C ?

- Je l'aime pas.

Il éclate de rire puis me tapote la tête alors que j'affiche une mine boudeuse, tentant de croiser les bras mais ... Ne pouvant pas, c'est vrai. Cassie se joint à nous et salue Marian, tandis qu'Elliot et Leo parlent de quelque chose un peu plus loin. Nous discutons un moment, puis Marian m'annonce qu'il doit rentrer à la boutique de son grand-père pour s'occuper de la dernière heure. Je lui souris et lui fous un dernier petit coup qu'il me rend bien, puis je le salue et il disparaît dans la nuit tombante. Nous sommes en fin septembre et le soleil se couche de plus en plus tôt. Je reviens vers les autres et aussitôt, Leo me tend un verre. Je le dévisage, fronçant des sourcils, puis hausse les épaules.

- Merci.

Je le bois sans trop me poser de questions. Ah, le goût est bizarre... Mais c'est pas mauvais... Hm, j'en prendrais bien un autre.

xXx

Elle boit le verre que je lui tends sans même se poser de questions, ce qui, d'un côté, m'arrange un peu. Cassie tend aussi un verre à Elliot qui reste perplexe, un peu sceptique, mais qui le boit quand même au vu du grand sourire que je lui lance. Grand sourire qui signifiait clairement que s'il ne s'exécutait pas il prendrait cher. Je les vois se resservir et je fais un signe à Cassie. Nous nous asseyons tout sourire sur un canapé et les regardons boire. Le spectacle est plutôt amusant, ils ont l'air d'apprécier la boisson.

- Tu as pensé à l'appareil ? me demande la rouquine.

- Bien sûr.

Je me lève et vais chercher mon sac pour en sortir un appareil photo tout neuf. Je reviens m'asseoir et vois les deux tourtereaux se fixer. Mes lèvres s'étirent en un large sourire alors qu'ils se resservent encore une fois. Noter mentalement que ces deux-là sont longs à la détente, surtout pour remarquer que ce qu'ils boivent est fortement alcoolisé.

xXx

Je sais qu'elle me remerciera par la suite. Je souris, enthousiaste, et attends de voir ce qu'ils vont faire. Ils se laissent tomber sur le canapé d'en face et commencent à discuter. Leur ton est hilarant ! Ils ne tiennent vraiment pas l'alcool. Merry s'approche d'Elliot, celui-ci s'écarte, elle continue de s'approcher jusqu'à ce qu'il atteigne le bord et pouffe de rire comme un imbécile. Elle se laisse tomber sur l'épaule du blond et sourit, puis lève son verre. J'ai une de ces envies d'éclater de rire ! Ils sont tellement ridicules...

- Eeeh... A ma santé. Lève ton... Verre, eeeh Elliot.

- Ouais ouais... Eh Merry, j'te lance un par-hips ! Un ... Un pari.

Je porte une main à ma bouche, pouffant discrètement. Je vois Leo lever l'appareil photo et commencer à les prendre pour immortaliser le moment. Merry, complètement bourrée, reprend :

- Vazy... J'te parie c'que tu veux...

- T'es... T'es pas cap' de faire... Un truc. J'sais pas quoi.

- Nan, attends... Hips ! Toi. Toi t'es pas cap' de... m'embrasser. Nah.

- Ha... On va bien voir ça.

...Ah, c'est inattendu... J'affiche un énorme sourire. Si ça se trouve, ça va être son premier baiser, et avec Elliot, en plus ! Aaaah c'est si excitant ! Je joins mes mains devant mon menton et observe attentivement les deux... Limaces se mouvoir comme s'ils étaient devenus des invertébrés. Ce n'est pas très romantique. Elliot se penche vers Merry, les deux sont rouges, et... Euh... Aaaah... C'est... Ah, je veux pas voir çaaa !

xXx

Cassie cache ses yeux alors que je regarde Elliot pousser Merry par terre et se mettre à quatre pattes sur elle. Les deux sont morts de rire et ne remarquent même pas que je les prends en photo depuis tout à l'heure. Ce sera bien drôle de voir Elliot avec une gueule de bois, et puis je parie que sa tête en voyant les photos sera impayable. Ces clichés pourraient bien me servir, quand je voudrai obtenir quelque chose, je n'aurais qu'à marchander. Je le sens : ce n'est que le début des affaires. Ah, Merry passe ses bras autour de son cou. Ils sont de plus en plus proches, et complètement pitoyables. Je continue de les photographier, imaginant déjà l'air déconfit de ce cher colérique. Par contre, Merry ne devrait rien savoir... Oh ? Ils sont sur le point de s'embrasser, je devine leurs souffles entremêlés et saccadés, comme dans ce roman que j'ai lu il y a quelques jours, très sensuel d'ailleurs.

Ils éclatent de rire, puis Elliot se laisse tomber à côté de Merry, sans l'avoir embrassée. Celle-ci rigole et lui réclame quelque chose en échange de sa victoire au pari.

... Bon, j'ai tout de même des clichés compromettants. Et une Cassie évanouie à côté de moi, ainsi que deux légumes qui viennent de s'endormir et qui auront une belle gueule de bois le lendemain matin.

* * *

><p>Ma tête. Elle me fait souffrir. Horriblement. C'est atroce. Vraiment atroce. Et puis je suis sur quoi là au juste ? C'est dur et mou à la fois, et il me semble que ça bouge... Que ça respire. Je me redresse et porte une main à mon crâne, avant d'entrouvrir les yeux et ...<p>

... De remarquer que j'ai dormi sur Elliot.

...

Je crois que mon cœur s'est arrêté pendant une seconde. Maintenant mon visage est écarlate et brûlant, et je me dépêche de me lever sans douceur, ce qui semble le réveiller. Je me laisse lourdement tomber sur le canapé, me tenant la tête.

- Il s'est passé quoi...

Il se redresse et porte à son tour ses mains à son crâne. Il ouvre les yeux, regarde autour de lui et semble remarquer qu'il n'est pas chez lui. Il lève les yeux et me voit, avant de froncer les sourcils et plisser les yeux.

- Je suis chez toi ?

- Apparemment...

Mon haleine. Je pue l'alcool à pleine gueule.

- On a bu. Ils nous ont fait boire ces ... ! Aaaah ma tête...

- Arrête de crier, j't'en suppliiiiie...

Nous sommes maintenant deux sur le canapé, chacun appuyant sur son front comme si ça allait faire disparaître la douleur. Je jette un regard autour de moi, c'est encore le bazar. C'est vrai... Bon, faut que je recolle tout ça dans ma tête. Ils ont fait une fête pour moi. J'ai parlé à Medhi. Puis à Marian, puis à Cassie et Marian, puis Leo m'a donné un truc à boire. Et à partir de là c'est flou, mais j'en déduis que c'est ça qui m'a mis dans cet état.

...Mais du coup...

Je deviens rouge d'un coup. Qu'est-ce que je foutais sur Elliot ? On avait fait quelque chose ? Non, j'étais encore habillée, et puis je n'avais mal qu'à la tête... Oh, beurk. Ah, et si on s'était embrassés ? Aaaah la panique, mon premier baiser, bourrée ? J'y crois pas, ça peut pas être possible, on a pas pu faire ça... !

- J'me souviens de rien... J'pense que c'est Snowtie qui m'a bourré... P'tain, ils vont m'entendre, à tous les coups ils ont prévu le coup... Raaah...

Je suis écarlate, je sens mon visage brûler, j'ai l'impression que ma tête va exploser.

Et mon père arrive.

* * *

><p>- Tu te fous de moi. C'est pas des vrais, t'as engagé des gens pour se déguiser et faire ça. C'est pas vrai, ça peut pas être possible.<p>

- Eh si, regarde, c'est bel et bien vous.

- Je te hais Leo, mais si tu savais. Si tu savais.

- Tu as pas encore vu le meilleur. Regarde, là, tu l'as poussée et tu t'es mis sur elle et puis..

- TAIS-TOIIII JE VEUX PAS EN SAVOIR PLUS !

Je me cache les yeux, rouge. P'tain mais qu'est-ce qui leur a pris, cette bande de... J'y crois pas, j'ai pas pu embrasser Merry ! Oh pitié... Oh pitié, je me suis déjà assez fait défoncer par son paternel quand ils nous a surpris dans ce bazar, puis par ma sœur quand elle a appris que j'ai passé la nuit chez une fille qu'elle ne connaissait même pas et puis Leo doit me montrer ça maintenant ! J'y crois pas, j'veux pas y croire... Mon Dieu. Elle a passé ses bras autour de mon cou en plus ? Aaah on est trop près, on est trop...

- Et puis c'est la dernière que j'ai. Maintenant, débutons les affaires.

- Mais qu'est-ce qui m'a pris de te choisir comme valet, sale pourri ?

Je me prends un beau coup de livre en plus de ça.

- Dis, on l'a pas fait hein ? On s'est pas embrassés ? Vu que t'as pas de photo !

- A ton avis ?

...Mais quelle vie de...

* * *

><p>C'est bon, ça va ? Pas trop confus ? XD Je suis désolée si ce n'est pas du niveau, je vous promets de faire mieux. Promis juré craché.<p>

*hug à tout le monde* Une nouvelle fois, je vous aime. Ouais, j'suis en plein délire affectif. Problem ? :3


	23. Moi Et Lui

Eh oui, déjà. Quoi ? Je tente de me rattraper èé en fait j'essaie de boucler la fic pour Noël. Eh si :3

Bon, ce chapitre est un peu spécial. Disons que c'est une collab' avec Dezaia, qui a d'ailleurs écrit quelques passages à la fin. M'enfin vous verrez bien x3 J'me suis d'ailleurs rendue compte que j'avais oublié des tas de trucs dans le chapitre précédent, je caserai dans le suivant. XD

Disclaim : Liz est à Lysun, Merry Marian et papy Ellington sont à moi, et le dernier perso' est à Dezaia. PH est à MochiJun mais y va pas trop y en avoir pour ce chapitre uwu"

Genre : Humour et Romance guimauve :DDD

Bon, j'aimerais vous remercier de vos reviews :3 Ah, réponse à Elliot-the-best et éventuellement aux autres qui n'auraient pas compris, Merry est tombée dans le coma après s'être violemment cogné la tête et à cause de la dose de poison qu'elle a reçu (et qu'on lui a évidemment retiré d'une manière ou d'une autre, écoutez, ceci est une fic D: xD) Voilà je savais pas que c'était si peu clair .w.

J'espère que vous aimerez quand même, malgré que ce soit un chapitre assez spécial :'3

* * *

><p><em><strong>~ Moi... Et Lui. ~<strong>_

Aha. Ahaha. Aaahahahaha.

Vous savez, ces moments, où vous regrettez tant de ne pas avoir fait ou dit quelque chose ou au contraire de l'avoir fait, quelques secondes auparavant, et que vous vous retrouvez subitement dans la merde. Vous savez, ces moments où vous vous sentez si bêtes, si cons de votre acte, ces moments où vous voudriez revenir dans le temps juste pour un instant. Voilà.

J'aurais dû me la fermer.

J'aurais dû éviter mon commentaire, j'aurais dû prévoir l'éventualité m'amenant à une mort presque certaine très sûrement provoquée par la lame pointée vers moi. Alors apprenez de ma bêtise, quand un clodo vous demande de l'argent avec un air désespéré, ne lui répondez pas « trouve-toi un boulot » avec un air plein de dédain, surtout si vous êtes dans le genre de ruelle mal fréquentée et puante. Mauvaise habitudes à la con, ouais.

Bref.

J'ai peur.

Je vais mourir.

Sauf si je balance mon sac à la figure du chef des trois et que je profite de la confusion pour détaler comme un lapin, abandonnant mon portefeuille et ma photo fétiche d'Elliot.

… Oui, et ?

Mais qui sait si je vais m'en sortir ? Ce ne sont pas les criminels les plus entraînés, en tous cas je doute d'un certain statut de professionnel, mais je ne suis pas très endurante et les probabilités que je m'en sorte vivante sont tout de même faibles. Je suis une jeune fille sans défense. Et au bord du gouffre, peut-être celui de la mort. Je sens une goutte de sueur parcourir mon dos et mon front s'humidifier, mais je ne cille pas, je garde cet air déterminé et odieux. Je ne peux m'empêcher de mépriser ce sans-abri tremblant et suant. S'il a vraiment besoin d'argent, alors qu'il fasse comme tout le monde, qu'il se lave la gueule et qu'il aille chercher un travail. Depuis quand erre-t-il dans ces rues crades ? C'est de sa faute et uniquement de la sienne s'il ne s'est pas bougé les miches et qu'il n'a pas fait d'effort pour sauver sa propre peau.

En parlant de sauver sa peau, je m'apprête à mettre mon plan en exécution. Mais juste quand je soulève mon sac, un coup de feu retentit. Je sursaute violemment et me retourne en même temps que mes agresseurs. J'aperçois une silhouette au loin, qui m'est… Familière ?

Un autre coup de feu. Je me colle au mur, tentant de me faire toute petite. Les trois autres finissent par s'enfuir mais je ne bouge pas. Je suis paralysée… Je ferme les yeux le plus fort que je peux. Si je m'enfuis, je peux me faire tuer à distance, pas comme avec le couteau. Mais au fond, j'ai l'impression qu'on ne me veut plus de mal…

- Eh, Merry.

Cette voix.

- C'est moi.

Je m'évanouis.

* * *

><p>J'ouvre les yeux. Ma vue est trouble et il me faut quelques secondes pour que l'image devienne nette. Et lorsque je reprends totalement mes esprits, il y a un visage masculin me fixant avec insistance, ses yeux bleus rivés sur moi. Je me redresse brusquement, heurtant le front du jeune homme. Aaaaaouh. Je porte une main à ma tête et frotte vigoureusement mon front, me retournant ensuite pour voir qu'il fait de même.<p>

- Ah…

Ça m'arrache un petit sourire. Il me regarde dans les yeux et en voyant ma tête – un savant mélange de sourire en coin, rouge aux joues et sourcils froncés – il sourit à son tour avec un air amusé. Je réajuste ma mèche et remarque que je suis sur un canapé. Je jette un coup d'œil autour de moi et reconnais ce bureau, celui où j'ai eu une fameuse conversation avec mon sauveur… Je m'assieds correctement et adresse donc la parole audit sauveur.

- Qu'est-ce que tu faisais dans ces ruelles ?

Il arque un sourcil, son sourire s'effaçant de ses lèvres. Il pousse ensuite un soupir et dit avec un ton dédaigneux :

- C'est tout ce que tu trouves à me dire alors que je t'ai sauvé la vie ?

Je baisse les yeux et gonfle les joues, évitant son regard. Je le vois pourtant se lever de sa chaise et venir s'installer à côté de moi, se laissant nonchalamment tomber sur le canapé.

- Merci, Alois.

Le silence s'installe pendant quelques secondes, puis je sens sa main se poser sur ma tête et me frotter les cheveux. Et lorsque je sens son souffle se rapprocher et finir dans mon cou, je deviens rouge pivoine. Mais, vraiment rouge. Pourquoi est-il si peu pudique ? Il fait ça sans aucune gêne, il s'approche autant et se fiche que je sois embarrassée, ou pire, il le fait pour m'embarrasser ! Raaaaah il m'énerve, ce gars !

- Bah, l'important c'est que tu sois en vie, murmure-t-il tout près de mon oreille.

Il s'écarte et je lui devine sans mal un sourire narquois. Je n'ose même plus le regarder. Cet idiot, je sais jamais ce qu'il pense vraiment, un moment il est hautain et un autre il est attentionné, pour être ensuite juste moqueur. C'est vraiment… Il me met hors de moi, c'est tout.

Ah, qui est donc Alois. Alois, enfin, ce n'est pas son vrai prénom mais je n'arrive pas à m'y habituer, enfin bref, Alois est un playboy. Plus sérieusement, c'est un détective qui se fait passer pour la réincarnation d'un Nightray et vu que tout le monde est con tout le monde y croit. Sauf Elliot, d'ailleurs. Alois est donc une sorte de Sherlock Holmes qui a d'innombrables identités. Celle que j'ai connue en premier est son rôle actuel. Il étudie à Lutwidge et s'y montre gentil, souriant, attentionné. Et vu qu'il est quand même sacrément bien foutu –grmbl- eh bien il plaît à toutes les filles. Seulement, il est misogyne, il ne supporte pas les femmes, et lorsque je me suis retrouvée à devoir faire un travail avec lui, comme il savait déjà que j'aime Elliot – je ne pensais pas être aussi cramée – et qu'il ne m'aurait donc pas avec ses charmes, il n'a pas essayé d'être gentil et s'est montré odieux, hautain, moqueur et même pervers. Résultat, ça a mal fini, voilà. On a travaillé de notre côté et on ne s'est plus croisés.

Jusqu'au jour où j'étais tranquillement assise sur un banc et qu'il est passé devant moi avec ses frères et sœurs génétiques, que j'ai entendu son vrai nom et que j'ai appris sa profession. On a causé un bon moment, on s'est bien crié dessus, et j'ai appris qu'il voulait me protéger. Celui qui m'avait sorti les pires horreurs qu'une fille pourrait entendre. Ça a été le début de mon incompréhension, mais on a fini par s'entendre plus ou moins bien et de temps à autres, comme ça, il me sauve la vie par-ci, il m'envoie une boutade par-là, je l'engueule et lui dis qu'il m'énerve et il rougit sans que je comprenne pourquoi. Alois est un vrai mystère à mes yeux.

Il a deux ans de plus que moi et, je le répète, est sacrément bien foutu. Il a les yeux bleus, plus foncés que ceux d'Elliot, les cheveux blond-roux –je ne sais jamais exactement- qui lui arrivent aux épaules et une insupportable mèche lui passant entre les deux yeux qui me donne envie de m'armer de ciseaux et de la lui couper. _(NDA : Ren Jinguuji de Uta no Prince Sama)_

Ce que je pense concrètement de lui ? J'en sais trop rien. Je ne le déteste pas… Enfin plus. Je n'y arrive pas parce qu'à chaque fois qu'il m'énerve je ne peux m'empêcher de lui trouver des excuses. Et ça… Ben ça m'énerve.

Alois s'étire et finit par reprendre la parole, les bras étendus de part et d'autre de sa tête :

- J'étais là pour le boulot, si tu veux tout savoir. Et toi ?

- Paumée. Et te fous pas de moi !

Il affiche un sourire narquois et se lève, alors que je reste assise, la mine boudeuse et les bras croisés sur ma poitrine. Il perd son regard à travers la vitre d'une des fenêtres et le silence s'installe. L'ambiance devient lourde, pesante. Je me risque un coup d'œil dans sa direction, il observe, je ne sais pas si c'est avec attention ou plutôt en pensant à autre chose, le ciel trop bleu dénué de nuages de cette fin de septembre. Je me surprends à détailler chaque recoin de sa figure, à fixer son visage… Retourné vers moi.

Je rougis brusquement et regarde la fenêtre à mon tour, lâchant d'une voix peu assurée :

- Il fait beau, hein.

- Hm. C'est moi ou tu me matais ?

Je deviens écarlate et me lève, empoignant mon sac posé au pied du canapé. Je le regarde d'un air sévère malgré la crédibilité offerte par mon teint tomate et lui lance :

- Alois fais pas le con avec moi tu vas t'en prendre une !

Il s'approche de moi et passe une main sous mon menton pour me soulever le visage, à présent proche du sien. Il affiche un sourire narquois alors que je chauffe sérieusement et se risque à passer une main sur ma taille pour me dire :

- Je mérite plus un baiser pour t'avoir sauvée…

Aussitôt, je lui envoie mon sac à la figure et m'éloigne le plus vite possible, plus rouge que jamais, l'air passablement énervé. Je le pointe du doigt alors qu'il éclate de rire :

- Tu te paies ma tête j'y crois pas !

- Pfff, t'es pas douce ! Mais t'as vraiment rien dans les bras.

Je lui tire la langue et reprends mon sac qu'il me tend avec ce même air « je-me-fous-clairement-et-ouvertement-de-ta-gueule ». Je vous l'avais dit, qu'il était tordu. Me réclamer un baiser… Mais qu'est-ce qui peut bien lui passer par la tête ! Il enchaîne assez vite, ne me donnant pas le temps de le noyer sous les reproches que je pourrais lui faire :

- Bon, c'est pas tout ça mais ça fait un bout de temps qu'on s'est pas vus et il fait beau, comme tu l'as soulevé. D'ailleurs, ta perspicacité m'a toujours étonné, Merry.

Je lui fais un joli doigt d'honneur qu'il ignore, puis il poursuit :

- Donc ça te dirait de sortir ?

J'écarquille les yeux, ne m'attendant pas à ça. Il a l'air sérieux. Je lance un regard vers l'extérieur et me dis que ce serait bête de ne pas faire un tour. Et puis, je ne vois pas ce qu'on pourrait faire d'autre, et rester cloîtrés ici serait dommage.

J'acquiesce donc après un moment d'hésitation et il sourit. Je prends donc mon sac à main tandis qu'il m'annonce qu'il doit se changer et me demande de l'attendre, ajoutant que je peux faire le tour de l'endroit si je le veux. Il est en chemise dont il a d'ailleurs retroussé les manches et ouvert le col d'au moins quatre boutons, comme à son habitude, je ne comprends pas pourquoi il doit se changer… J'hausse les épaules et sors de la pièce, traversant les couloirs et m'arrêtant dans les quelques chambres. Quelque chose cloche. La dernière fois que j'étais venue, ça me semblait moins vide… Et il n'y avait pas tous ces cartons. Je me dirige vers le bureau d'Alois et ouvre la porte pour voir que le bordel qui y régnait auparavant n'était plus, et que même le jeu d'échecs dont la partie avait été abandonnée était rangé. Je fronce les sourcils et redescends les escaliers pour aller au rez-de-chaussée et je tombe nez-à-nez avec Charles, l'aîné des frères et sœurs et aussi le plus calme, âgé de treize ans. Je le salue rapidement et il me rend mon léger sourire, puis je me risque à lui demander :

- Dis-moi, pourquoi il y a autant de cartons ? Vous déménagez ?

Il ouvre la bouche pour me répondre que j'entends des bruits de pas précipités et qu'une main forte agrippe la mienne et me traîne dehors. Je me retrouve dans la rue en deux temps trois mouvements avec un type en costume… Qui est en fait Alois.

- Euuuuh ? On est pressés ? Et puis pourquoi tu es habillé comme ça ? J'fais tâche moi à côté…

Il me tapote la tête sans répondre à aucune de mes questions et se met à marcher, me faisant signe de le suivre. Je m'exécute, sans vraiment comprendre, et le silence s'installe de nouveau. L'ambiance est pesante, chacun regarde de son côté. Et je finis par voir un musicien de rue, un flûtiste récoltant quelques pièces, ce qui fait germer une idée dans ma tête.

- Ah, Alois, je peux t'emmener quelque part ?

J'aurais dû formuler ma demande autrement. Ses lèvres s'étirant en un sourire moqueur et narquois ne m'inspirent pas confiance.

- Dans un coin sombre ? J'te croyais pas comme ça… Durant le premier rendez-vous, bah putain ! Argh !

Coup de sac dans la gueule.

- Mais tu vas pas bien de dire ça toi ! T'as pas honte ?!

Je suis écarlate et lui rit et se fout encore de moi, alors que je continue de lui balancer mon sac fans la figure. Non mais vraiment ! Qu'est-ce qui lui prend de dire ce genre de choses ! Je tâche de me calmer et lui dis, toujours avec un air indigné et le rouge aux joues :

- Donc NON pas de coin sombre, pervers. Je voulais juste te montrer une boutique et avant que tu ne dises quoique ce soit NON pas une sexshop ou je ne sais quoi de bizarre et tordu que tu pourrais me sortir. C'est une boutique de musique.

- Hmm … Bah tant qu'y a des saxos je te suis, me répond-t-il avec un léger sourire.

Je sens mon teint revenir à la normale et passe mes mains dans mon dos, entrelaçant mes doigts. Je le devance et marche quelques minutes, précisant que la boutique n'est pas bien loin d'ici. Nous arrivons devant une vitrine exposant divers instruments. « Ellington's » est le nom du petit magasin. Celui-ci appartient en fait à… Euh attendez. Marian est le fils de la sœur de ma mère donc de ma tante et le mari de celle-ci a un père dans la musique. Voilà, c'est le grand-père de Marian. Que je considère aussi comme le mien, au final.

Je pousse la porte vitrée et la petite clochette retentit. De l'arrière-boutique sort un vieil homme un peu rabougri mais au sourire chaleureux, qui s'avance vers moi et m'étreint affectueusement.

- Bonjour ma petite ! Eh bien, dis-moi ça fait longtemps que tu n'es passée ! Apparemment tu es tombée dans le coma entretemps mais tu m'as l'air bien en forme. Comment vas-tu ?

- Bien, papi, t'inquiète. Et toi ? La forme ?

- Je vais plutôt bien… Marian et sa copine sont dans l'arrière-boutique, tu veux aller les voir ?

J'acquiesce et prends Alois par la main, lui expliquant au passage que le vieux M. Ellington est le grand-père de mon cousin. D'ailleurs… Il ne l'a pas remarqué. Il devient vraiment gâteux.

- Hey, salut planche à pain !

- Moi aussi je te hais asperge !

- La forme ?

- Plutôt. Elle est là, ta copine que je n'aime déjà pas ?

- Ouais, mais avant il va falloir que tu me présentes l'élégant jeune homme qui t'accompagne et que tu tiens par la main.

Je remarque alors qu'en effet, je tiens toujours Alois. Je le lâche précipitamment, rougissant légèrement, tandis que le grand-père va s'asseoir un peu plus loin, nous laissant entre jeunes un moment.

- C'est Alois. Un ami.

Une jeune fille se lève, une blonde aux yeux bleus dont les cheveux arrivent aux genoux, correspondant à la description de mon cousin. Mon regard se pose d'abord sur son grand sourire enthousiaste puis sur sa poitrine. J'aime pas cette fille.

- Liz, enchantée ! J'espère qu'on s'entendra. Marian me parle beaucoup de toi d'ailleurs…

- En termes élogieux j'imagine. Dans le genre, sorcière à la langue fourchue au possible et peste planche à pain.

Elle éclate de rire et lâche un « c'est à peu près ça » et je pousse un soupir las. Joyeuse et amicale. Non vraiment je ne vais pas la sentir. Les présentations faites, je montre une chaise à Alois et demande au grand-père de me chercher un violon. Je ne suis pas venue pour rien après tout. Je leur demande à tous de s'installer, maintenant qu'ils sont là, et accorde le violon. Je passe ensuite l'archet sur les cordes et fais résonner une note. Puis je me lance.

Les premières notes sont un peu hésitantes, tremblotantes, mais bien vite mes mouvements sont plus assurés et la mélodie n'en n'est que plus belle. Le morceau est doux, triste, gorgé d'émotions. Je laisse un air paisible prendre place sur mon visage tandis que mes lèvres s'étirent en un maigre sourire. En fait, à la base, je voulais juste jouer pour Alois, c'est pourquoi je l'avais amené ici. Je voulais aussi qu'il joue un peu de saxophone, je n'ai jamais eu l'occasion de l'écouter. Je ne pensais pas que Marian et Liz soient présents. Mais au fond ça ne changeait pas grand-chose. Mon archet égrène les notes jusqu'aux dernières secondes et je laisse le dernier accord en suspension. Puis le silence s'installe et je rouvre les yeux pour apercevoir des visages émerveillés. J'ai droit à quelques applaudissements alors que mon sourire s'efface bien vite. Je me retourne vers Alois et vois qu'il regard ailleurs, ayant l'air de n'en avoir rien à faire… Je rougis légèrement et fronce les sourcils. C'était pour lui que je jouais et le fait qu'il soit si détaché me vexe un peu. Je le tire de ses pensées et lui demandant s'il veut bien jouer à son tour. Il se lève et demande un saxophone au papi puis se prépare sans un mot de plus. Pourquoi est-il aussi silencieux tout à coup ? Parce que l'on est entourés de gens qu'il ne connaît pas –et que je ne connais pas dans le cas de Liz- ? Il a peur que son image soit ruinée ?

Il porte le bec du saxo à ses lèvres et commence à jouer. J'écarquille les yeux. Il joue… Vachement bien. Un air de jazz populaire, qui donne envie de danser. Il a l'air si détendu, et à la voir on croirait que jouer du saxophone est la chose la plus simple qui soit. Le morceau est assez court et au bout d'une minute ou deux le rouquin arrive à la fin. Je le regarde avec un sourire alors que les Ellington et Liz applaudissent. Pourtant, il garde ce même air impénétrable, impassible. Il revient vers moi après avoir déposé l'instrument et me chuchote :

- On peut y aller ?

Je suis un peu surprise mais acquiesce. S'il n'est pas à l'aise alors autant ne pas rester. En plus je ne sais pas trop ce qu'on peut faire d'autre et je ne le dis pas –explicitement en tous cas- mais la présence de Liz me gêne. Je me lève et annonce aux autres que nous étions de passage puis nous sortons. Nous recommençons à marcher, silencieux autant l'un que l'autre, alors que le soir tombe lentement, le ciel jaunissant légèrement. Il doit être dans les environs de six heures du soir, vu que lors de mon agression, l'après-midi était déjà assez avancé. D'ailleurs, mon agression. Ça aurait été vraiment bête de mourir ainsi après m'être réveillée du coma.

Et là, je réalise quelque chose.

- Mais au fait t'étais au courant pour mon coma, nan ?

Il se retourne vers moi, l'air un peu étonné :

- Hm ? Excuse-moi, je pensais à autre chose. Tu disais ?

- Je te demandais si tu étais au courant pour mon coma. Dis donc t'es dans ton monde aujourd'hui.

- Ouais… Et oui, évidemment que j'étais au courant.

- Pourquoi tu es pas venu… ?

- Je t'ai visitée tous les jours, en évitant si possible d'y aller en même temps qu'Elliot donc en y allant quand il était en cours. J'crois que j'ai jamais autant séché en fait… Et j'ai été prévenu de ton réveil mais je savais que tout le monde irait.

Je me sens rougir. Tous les jours, il a séché les cours pour venir voir une personne perdue entre la vie et la mort. Tous les jours, il a séché pour venir me voir, pour prendre de mes nouvelles… C'était gênant.

- Merci.

Il ne me répond pas. Il s'arrête et je me retourne vers lui pour voir ce qui ne va pas mais il ne dit plus rien, avant de me prendre par le poignet et m'entraîner dans une impasse. Je me dégage et le dé qu'est-ce qui lui prend !

- Alois, t'es sûr que ça va ?

Il plante son regard dans le mien et je frissonne.

**xXx**

Qu'est-ce qu'elle entend par un simple ça va ? Elle croit que je vais lui dire, oui tiens, il fait même beau. J'ai juste envie de la secouer pour qu'elle comprenne, qu'elle puisse comprendre enfin. Ça fait des mois qu'elle m'obsède et elle me demande comment je vais.

- A ton avis comment je vais, là ?

Je croise les bras et je soupire pour lui faire comprendre qu'elle commence à m'énerver… Mais c'est ça qui me plaît après tout… Quelle abrutie celle-là.

**xXx**

Je me mords la lèvre. Je ne comprends pas, qu'est-ce qui lui arrive ? Pourquoi il est aussi bizarre tout à coup, hein ? Tout à l'heure il allait bien pourtant. Pourquoi d'un coup il a l'air aussi exaspéré ? Je serre les poings et lui lance :

- T'as tes règles ou quoi ? J'ai fait quoi encore !

Non mais c'est vrai quoi j'en ai ras-le-bol de ses sautes d'humeur inexpliqués et aussi fréquents à force. Je comprends pas ce gars.

**xXx**

Mes règles, elle se fout de moi. Me calant contre le mur, les bras toujours croisés, je l'observe, un regard qui en aurait fait tomber plusieurs à Lutwidge. Pourtant, elle ne cille pas, elle est vraiment dure cette fois-là, encore… Mais putain, elle est aveugle ou quoi, j'ai pourtant tout fait pour elle et elle ne voit rien, il y a de quoi être en rogne non ? Mais je ne sais pas, je ne sais plus quoi faire, pourtant…

- C'est toi qui as tes règles, je tente de te dire un truc et tu t'énerves pour rien ! T'es soûlante comme fille !

Non mais elle va trop loin, et mon père trouvera bientôt l'endroit où je me cache… Fait chier.

**xXx**

Mais…comment il me parle ! Pour qui il se prend ! Je serre les dents pour ne pas me jeter sur lui et lui apprendre les bonnes manières –même si à ce niveau je ne suis pas très calée- et finis par hausser le ton :

- Mais dis-le clairement si tu veux que je pige, bordel ! Qu'est-ce que tu veux me dire ? Qu'est-ce que tu veux que je comprenne !? Arrête de parler en énigmes, arrête d'agir bizarrement et accouche, merde !

Et voilà que je deviens grossière à mon tour. Mais c'est vrai quoi ! Un moment il est ici et un autre il est là, j'en ai assez de tout me prendre dans la figure parce que môssieur se décide pas ! C'est si dur que ça d'être franc ?!

**xXx**

Je ne suis pas violent, je ne suis jamais violent, je le suis… M'approchant d'elle, je la plaque contre le mur, la main près de sa tête, les sourcils froncés. Je suis froid et chiant, mystérieux. Mais pourquoi elle me parle si je la soûle…

- Je suis quoi pour toi une bonne fois pour toutes ! Toi accouche maintenant !

J'ai hurlé… J'ai crié… Je me recule, passant ma main sur mon visage. Je me déteste, comment je peux être ainsi avec elle… Je suis un monstre.

**xXx**

Je suis contre les pierres froides du mur. Alois commence à me faire peur. Qu'est-ce qu'il me veut… Hein ? J'ai dû louper un épisode là. Comment ça ce qu'il représente pour moi ? Il se recule et je reste bouche-bée, sans capter ce qui se passe.

- Tu… Ben… Je t'apprécie, enfin… Je t'aime bien, voilà, t'es content ?

Je sens le rouge me monter aux joues. Je me suis finalement avoué que oui, je l'aime bien et que passer du temps avec lui est agréable, malgré les accrochages. C'était ça qu'il voulait ? Ou…

- Attends, tu…

**xXx**

Elle a peur, par ma faute, encore une fois. Je suis fautif, comme toujours. J'en ai assez. De toute façon c'est bientôt fini, tout ça. A mon grand malheur peut-être mais elle au moins elle aura la chance de passer à Elliot facilement. Je suis un lâche… Un véritable lâche, je fuis après tout ce que j'ai pu faire pour elle, tuer, me battre… Elle ne sait sans doute pas tout ce que j'ai fait. Pourtant ce « attends » me fait relever les yeux sur elle. Elle est perturbée…

- Oui, je, comme tu le dis si bien, mais de toute façon tu t'en fous, t'en as jamais rien eu à foutre… T'as que Elliot dans la bouche. Moi on m'aime juste « bien »… Mais…

Je baisse de nouveau le regard, honteux de m'être énervé ainsi. Pourtant…

- Mais ce n'est pas la seule chose que j'ai à te dire, en fait.

Avouer, c'est ce que je fais faire aux criminels, pas à moi-même.

**xXx**

Non. Non non non non non. Je ne veux pas comprendre, je ne peux pas comprendre ça, je dois être en train de me tromper. Pourtant, elle est là, la vérité. Elle est là et se tient devant moi, elle s'impose à moi et se moque de mon idiotie. Je ne l'ai pas remarqué avant. J'ai honte, je me sens mal, je culpabilise.

- Tu m'aimes. C'est ça ? C'est bien ça, c'est ça que je comprends pas depuis le début ?

Je me sens trembler, je serre les poings. Je suis bête. Je suis partie de pied ferme sur mon idée toute faite : on ne m'aime pas et on ne m'aimera pas... Je me persuadais moi-même qu'il était impossible que quelqu'un m'aime un jour et je rendais cela infaisable en me montrant détestable, comme si je voulais qu'on ne m'aime pas.

Pourtant au fond, ça fait plaisir de savoir que parmi tant de personnes je suis celle qu'on a vue, qu'on a remarquée. Et ça fait mal. Ça fait mal de se mettre à la place de l'autre. Je me sens mal.

**xXx**

Enfin, elle a compris. Un soupir soulagé s'échappe de mes lèvres. Je suis heureux. Comment ne pas l'être. Assez psychologue, je sais ce qu'elle peut ressentir, pourtant elle s'énerve juste. Et je suis celui qui commence à battre en retraite…

- De toute façon, oublie ça… Après tout il ne me reste qu'une chose à te dire.

Je m'approche d'elle et la serre fort dans mes bras, je ne veux pas partir, je ne veux pas la laisser à Elliot, pourtant…

- Adieu... Merry.

Je la lâche malgré moi, quelques larmes coulant sur mes joues. Je n'ai jamais pleuré, la seule fois est aujourd'hui… Pour une fille, pour elle.

**xXx**

Je ne comprends plus. Je suis contre lui et lorsqu'il prononce ces mots j'ai l'impression que le temps s'arrête. Ils résonnent dans ma tête jusqu'à ce qu'il me lâche finalement. Je le regarde, les yeux écarquillés, et vois qu'il pleure. Je passe une main sur sa joue et le fixe, ahurie.

- Comment ça, adieu ?

J'essuie ses larmes délicatement et le regarde dans les yeux, la vue trouble et humide.

- T'as pas le droit. Pas maintenant.

Je sens les gouttes perler sur mon visage alors que je peinais à les retenir. Elles s'échappent et je ne parviens plus à les arrêter. Mon autre main agrippe sa manche comme s'il allait disparaître…

**xXx**

Quand elle essuie mes larmes, je ne peux retenir un sourire. C'est un peu risible à ce moment-là. Mais on appelle déjà mon vrai prénom, prononcé avec une voix froide et rude. Mon père, déjà. Enfin… Elle pleure aussi… Non, pas maintenant…  
>Je l'embrasse sur le front et retire son bras de ma manche, non pas que je veuille partir. Non, je ne veux pas… Je me penche un peu plus bas vers ses lèvres et en prends possession avec douceur et légèreté malgré le temps qui passe. En me redressant je passe ma main sur sa joue en murmurant :<p>

- Pour pouvoir protéger une certaine personne… J'ai trop de sang sur les mains pour pouvoir rester à Réveil pour le moment, et je dirais même pour toujours. Donc si je pars… Désolé. Et puis tu as Elliot.

Je recule, je sais bien ce que je dis, je cède ma place si facilement sans me battre et alors… Je m'en fiche bien. Je commence déjà à reculer, à m'éloigner d'elle et tourner les talons alors que mon père est à l'angle à m'attendre, le regard dur.

**xXx**

Je sens une pression sur mes lèvres. C'est doux, c'est agréable. C'est ce qu'on appelle un baiser, et celui-ci est mon premier. Je reste figée lorsqu'il s'écarte après quelques secondes, me caressant la joue. Il m'annonce qu'il ne peut pas rester à Réveil et commence à s'éloigner en s'excusant bêtement. Et moi je suis bloquée. Je le vois s'en aller, vers un homme à l'angle.

Et je finis par me réveiller.

- EDWARD ! TU AS INTÉRÊT A REVENIR ! JE TE DOIS UN MAGNIFIQUE BOTTAGE DE CUL POUR M'AVOIR PIQUE MON PREMIER BAISER TU M'ENTENDS ?!

**xXx**

Je me retourne suite à sa tirade en riant presque, elle est mignonne énervée. Pourtant je sors un bijou de ma poche et le lui lance :

- Attrape !

Le sourire aux lèvres, je l'observe, elle est jolie quand elle est fâchée, vraiment. Je ne sais pas quoi dire hormis ceci :

- Tu vois, ça c'est un collier avec tes initiales. Je l'ai fait faire en argent, avec un diamant sur la pointe du M, alors je te préviens ! Porte-le chaque jour et pense à moi. Et peut-être qu'un jour si tu deviens une célèbre violoniste avec ce collier en pensant à moi, je reviendrai…

Je souris, me retournant de nouveau à l'angle à côté de mon paternel. Je lui lance en riant :

- Désormais, tu m'appartiens ! Je te préviens !

Et je tourne les talons, disparaissant dans l'ombre, le sourire et lèvres et les larmes roulant sur mes joues.

**xXx**

J'attrape de justesse le collier qu'il me lance et l'écoute attentivement, regardant le bijou. Je ne peux retenir un sourire en l'entendant, et je lève les yeux vers lui, même s'il est loin. Il se retourne de nouveau et m'affirme que je lui appartiens. Je me sens rougir et garde le collier contre moi, le voyant disparaître pour de bon. Je soupire un « n'importe quoi » avant de sourire tendrement. Alois… Edward Watson. Ce type a le don de m'énerver au plus haut point, de me mettre hors de moi. Et les conneries qu'il peut dire quand même !

Je passe le collier autour de mon cou et l'attache puis m'adosse contre les pierres. Une célèbre violoniste, hein. Il va voir, lui. Je finis par me laisser glisser le long du mur pour finir assise par terre, les rayons rouges du soleil du soir atteignant le fond de la rue. Je garde une main sur mon cadeau, le regard perdu dans le vide.

Et je fonds en larmes.

* * *

><p>Voilà voilà ~ Alors les passages des pensées d'Alois sont donc écrits par Dezaia *hug de remerciement* Et oui, le perso' arrive et repart aussi vite mais je vous assure qu'il aura toute son importance par la suite èé<p>

J'espère que ça vous aura plu. Je suis restée debout jusqu'à 4h avec Dezaia pour le finir XD /pan/ Le prochain chapitre arrivera sans doute ce week-end :3

PS : ouaaaaiiiis je sais ça fait Mary-Sue... Mais c'est que quand j'ai écrit les chapitres avant le coma de Merry j'savais pas encore que j'intégrerais Alois è.é Et puis... J'vais m'arranger. J'vais essayer de mieux faire ça. Parce que ma Merry on la surnomme Merry Swann sur PHED. Et que c'est vilain. Et bref. Voilà. Dites-moi ce que vous en pensez quand même é_è *love on u pipole*


	24. ANNONCE non ce n'est pas un chapitre

Bonsoir à tous ! _Non ceci n'est pas un nouveau chapitre ne me tuez pas je vous en supplie_

Je voulais tout d'abord m'excuser de cette...disons, pause prolongée que j'ai pris depuis la dernière fois que je me suis mise à jour par rapport à mes textes. Je ne vais pas trop m'étaler sur le pourquoi du comment, parce que ce n'est pas le but premier de mon message.

En effet, je voulais vous prévenir que je reprends plus ou moins du service. *keuf*  
>Vous aimiez cette fic ? Venez voir la nouvelle version, j'ai nommé "<strong>Ternaire<strong>" ! Je réécris/remanie l'histoire de Merry tout en restant sur la même trame principale, j'essaie de rendre tout ça plus cohérent. N'hésitez pas à jeter un coup d'oeil si vous le souhaitez. .w. Sachez en tous cas que "**Oui, je connais le mot Amour" est arrêtée**. Vous n'en verrez pas la fin. (cependant la fin de Ternaire sera similaire, alors si vous la voulez vraiment, vous savez quoi faire *keuf keuf*)

Je vous dis cela parce que j'aimerais prévenir les abonnés, histoire de donner des nouvelles et de ne pas réécrire ma fanfic pour rien. _Evidemment, je ne la poste pas que pour moi_ alors si je n'ai pas de lecteurs, je ne continuerai pas à la poster xD Je ne vous force à rien, bien sûr.

J'espère tout de même vous revoir sur Ternaire, j'en suis plus fière que cette vieille fic. Enfin bref ! Trêve de blabla.

Désolée de vous avoir lâchés comme ça. J'ai écrit pas mal de chapitres pour l'autre, dans l'espoir de ne pas laisser tomber comme je laisse tomber le reste de mes projets.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Merci de votre attention et de votre soutien continu durant la petite vie de OJCLMA. *vous fait des câlins*<strong>_

_**bakasama1428/Merry-the-Cookie**_


End file.
